12 Hours
by beebee-159
Summary: She doesn't want money, car allowance or benefits...she doesn't expect love or friendship...all she wants are 12 Hours. Hameron...R&R...please...
1. Come Back

Chapter 1: One Night

"I don't want to interview anyone else" he said when she opened the door.

"You're interviewing? I thought you'd just have them send a headshot along with their CV" she snarked.

House smirked almost proudly; "Hah. That's good. And why I need you around. To keep me in my place" he stated seriously, trying to sneak a peak into her apartment.

Closing the door a little further and obstructing his view into her home; "I can't come back, I told you that" she stated seriously.

"Wasn't listening…" he said looking everywhere, anywhere but her eyes.

"Right…" she dragged out pointedly.

"You want me to listen to you more? I can do that…"

"Right…" she dragged out again disbelievingly "…I already accepted a position somewhere else" she stated matter-of-factly.

"With whom?" he asked looking at her, frowning.

"Yule, at Jefferson"

"Unaccept it" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Why?" she asked purposefully.

He leaned more heavily on his cane; "Because Yule is boring. He's pedantic and preachy. Because he's short. Because I want you to come back."

"Not good enough…" she said simply.

House sighed exasperatedly; "Want more money? A car allowance, better parking space?" he asked running out of ideas.

"One night…" she said sensing his frustration "…one night just the two of us…" she added to make sure he understood.

House was mildly shocked; "You'll come back to work if I go out on a date with you?" he asked making sure he'd heard her right.

Cameron smirked; "I can't believe that would shock you…it's also not what I said…" she stated using his own words "…one night, wherever you want…your place, mine…wherever…just the two of us for 12 hours…" she explained seriously.

"Who are you and what have you done with Cameron?" he asked still in shock.

"House…" she admonished seriously.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked taking a deep breath to try and smell it on her breath.

"No…" she replied with a smirk.

"Are you high?" he asked still not convinced.

"Nope…" she sighed out "…I am tired…sick of acting like I haven't imagined every possible way you could take me…pretty much anywhere…" she paused "…here; at your place; on the conference table; in the clinic; in your office; in Wilson's office; Cuddy's office…I could go on, but I think you've got the point…" she enumerated with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Can I be Drunk?" he asked folding.

"No"

"High?" he tried.

"You'll want to be sober…trust me…" she said in a husky tone, making a jolt of electricity run through his body and straight to his groin.

He sighed; "And then what?" he asked curiously.

She tilted her head slightly to the side; "We're adults…when the 12 hours are up, we'll go our separate ways and neither of us will ever mention it…ever…" she stated simply.

He smirked smugly; "You think you can do that?" he asked playfully "…once you go House, you can never go back…" he stated smugly.

She laughed sincerely, making him think that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea, if he got to see that heart felt laugh a couple more times; "I'll survive…" she stated laughing "…I live of unsatisfied sex…yeah I think I can do it…" she added matching his playful tone.

His face suddenly turned serious; "What if I can't?" he whispered out.

She frowned; "…right…I'm pretty sure you'll live too…" she affirmed seriously, but somehow he wasn't convinced.

"You'll come back to work…" he paused almost as if to make sure he had gotten it right "…if I give you 12 hours?"

"Yes…" she replied looking serious "…deal?" she asked holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Deal…" he stated, shaking her hand, both enjoying the shock the simple contact shot through them…and both anticipating what other sensations they would get during their 12 hours together…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC?

Reviews are greatly appreciated...)

Lurve, BeeBee.


	2. Pure&Simple

Chapter 2: Pure&Simple

Monday morning in exam room 2:

"So she's really coming back?" Wilson asked, his eyes glued to the portable TV on the surgical tray, in front of the three men.

"Who's coming back?" the patient asked curiously eyeing the two doctors sitting next to him.

"You don't know her…" House answered keeping his eyes on the screen, hoping that will let Wilson know he doesn't want to discuss it. No such luck…

"You give her a raise?" Wilson pushed "Increase her benefits?" he probed some more.

"Don't have TiVo on this thing, can't rewind…" House almost singsonged irritably "……shut up" he finished, really not wanting to talk about it, to anyone, but especially not with a patient in the room.

"You lower her hours?" the patient asked casually.

"You don't even know her…" House snapped turning his head to face the man.

"Who is this guy?" Wilson asked simply, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"He's a patient…" House replied turning to face the small TV.

"He's examining me…" the man stated grinning, looking over at Wilson.

Wilson looked at House with a quizzical look; "He's got to go back to work as soon as I'm done with the examination…" he paused and frowned "…guess I do, too…" he stated cocking his head to the side slightly, feigning realization.

Wilson shook his head exasperatedly at his friend's laziness; "It's got to be something…" Wilson insisted "I mean she didn't come back because she likes you…" he looked at House's face and noticed the change in his features, right then he knew he was on to something.

"Wait a minute…" he said jumping of the exam table and standing in front of House "…she did come back because she likes you!" he stated in a high pitched tone, that made House nauseous.

"Heh heh!" the patient chuckled "You dog! You slept with her!" the man stated amusedly.

House turned to face him and glared at him; "Keep talking and I'll finish your exam with a prostate check…" he warned the man and then turned to Wilson "…I agreed to spend 12 hours with her…" he stated quiet and vaguely.

"What?" Wilson asked excitedly, his hands up to his chest for emphasis.

"So, you into this girl?" the patient asked, at this point no one paying attention to the match, both Wilson and the patient focused on House.

House was going to answer, but Wilson beat him to it; "Yes" he stated looking straight at House, challenging him to deny it.

"No!" House stated simply, but clearly "She's not giving me a choice…" he adds quietly and Wilson shoots him a puzzled look.

"Wait…" the patient intervenes once more "…she's making you do her?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Its 12 hours…" he said mostly to himself "…that's it…" he tried to reassure himself.

"And what will you do during that time?" Wilson asked still not getting it.

House shot him a 'Duh' look; "I don't know, I was thinking we could bake chocolate chip cookies and braid each others hair while we wait and then…" he paused, feigning excitement "…we could eat Ben&Jerry's while we watch You Got Mail and then before we went to sleep, maybe we could talk about our first time in the prom with the quarter-back…" he mocked in a high pitched tone, matching Wilson's.

Wilson shoke his head at his friend; "Young ingénue doctor falling in love with gruff, older mentor…" he began in a soft tone "…her sweet and gentle nature bringing him to a closer, fuller understanding of his wounded heart" he finished with a stupid grin.

"It has nothing to do with love…" House corrected "…it's lust…pure and simple lust…well simple, not so much pure…" he added.

Suddenly the patient placed his arm on top of House's shoulder and spoke: "Do her…" he stated grinning like the idiot House was sure he was "…or your gay…" he added, making Wilson frown as he struggled to make sense of what he'd just heard.

House was through; "For God's sake…" he muttered as he stood, grabbed the small TV and limbed to the door.

And before he can escape he can still hear the irritating voices of the two men, singing to his back: "Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Grow up…" he said over his shoulder "…and learn to harmonize…" he stated as he closed the door and sighed tiredly…_this is going to be a mistake…_his mind told him, about a second before some guy runs into him and spills a cup of a yellow liquid all over his tweed jacket_…this is a sign…_the voice added.

---------------------------------------

House's apartment, the next afternoon:

House was standing in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear; "This is a mistake…" he muttered mostly to himself "…I don't know how to have a casual conversation…" he said reaching for a clean black The Who t-shirt and putting it on, just as Wilson walked in and handed him his blue dress shirt, all clean looking and ironed.

"Open doors for her…" he instructed simply "…compliment her shoes, her earrings and then move on to D.H.A…." he paused at House's puzzled stare "…her dreams, hopes and aspirations…" he explained "…trust me…panty-peeler…" he stated grinning like a fool "…Oh, and if you need condoms, I've got some…" he added.

"Did your wife give them to you?" House asked sarcastically "…and I don't really think I'll need the D.H.A. to peel _off_ her panties…" he muttered to himself "…what can I do to keep them _on_ her…" he asked looking serious.

"I should cancel. We've got a patient in surgery tomorrow…" he tried to get out of it, as they moved to the living room.

"And if you were a surgeon that would actually matter…" Wilson countered walking out of the kitchen with two beers and handing one to his friend.

"No beer…" he stated simply, brushing it away "…she wants me sober…" he snorted out "…that's pretty lame…" he added.

Wilson smiled; "…I have a feeling you'll thank her for wanting you sober…" he said flopping onto his friends couch and turning to the TV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...please...P

Lurve, BeeBee.


	3. Takes Two To Tango

Chapter 3: Takes Two To Tango

The drive to her apartment was filled with doubt and millions of thoughts on how wrong this was and how bad the consequences would be. It were the longest fifteen minutes of his life and the silence between them was maddening.

By the time they parked in front of the entrance of their hotel and House moved to open the door of the car to step out, Cameron's voice stopped him:

"The Marriot…" she stated calmly, making House even more nervous "…really where are we going?" she asked turning to face him, with an amused glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her with a puzzled look.

"This…" she said waving towards the entry of the hotel "…was funny…very good, but really where are we staying?" she asked seriously.

House smirked slightly, glad he managed to surprise her; "Right here…" he stated as he stepped out of the car and handed the keys to the valet parker and moved to enter the building.

Cameron rushed to his side as he stood in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open for them; "You didn't check in…" she stated dumbly.

"I made the reservation this afternoon…" he stated stepping into the metal box "…we only have 12 hours and I don't want you to be late for work tomorrow…so I thought I'd plan ahead…" he mumbled keeping his eyes on the door as it closed in front of them.

Once in the room, House watched silently as she made her way into it and dropped her bag by the bed, just before she glanced down at her wrist and spoke: "…19:35…" as she turned to face him, still standing at the door, knapsack still over his shoulder.

He nodded and threw his bag onto the chaise-long in the corner of the room, walked to the other side of the bed and sat down heavily, resting his chin on the handle of his cane; "So…the idiot we're treating…" he tried to divert the attention, but was silenced by Cameron as she moved to stand in front of him.

"We're not here to talk about work…" her tone soft yet decisive, as she reached for his cane and twirled it over the fingers of her right hand, before she threw it on the chaise-long to rest next to his bag.

His eyes followed his cane and watched as it landed carelessly onto the chair; "What are we here for?" he asked as he stood up, towering over her, making her look and feel even smaller than she already was; his icy blue eyes challenging her soft grey ones, their faces mere inches away f4rom the others.

"To have sex…" she stated simply as she moved to stand on her tip-toes and brushed her lips gently against the sensitive skin of his neck, just bellow his earlobe, sending electricity through both their bodies at the seemingly innocent touch.

"Takes two to tango…" he stated in the most unaffected tone he could muster…which didn't sound to convincing as her hands flattened against his chest and pushed him down to sit at the foot of the bed; their eyes locked together, defying each other, memorizing each other, learning each other…

"House…" she admonished gently as she began to slowly unbutton the buttons on her silky burgundy dress shirt, revealing more skin with each button, his eyes locked on her hands as they made quick work of the buttons that obstructed his view. "If you didn't want to do this, you wouldn't be here…" she said reaching the last button and very slowly letting the blouse fall from her shoulders, sinking to the floor in a soundless and graceful manner.

"You didn't give me much choice…" he mumbles in a low tone, his eyes locked on the red lacy bra, the only barrier between him and her perky small breasts and moving to look into her eyes.

"You never do anything you don't want to do…" she stated as her hands moved to back, to gently unzip her matron skirt - the same skirt she had worn to work that day, because she noticed the way his eyes would drift to it and to the curve of her ss, so beautifully accentuated by the feather-like black fabric - the skirt fell to the floor and she gracefully stepped out of it.

House's eyes were now focused on the matching red lacy tong that she had on_…she's perfect…_his mind told him, his eyes moving up her body, until their gazes locked together.

She moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulders; "This…" she said calmly as she moved to carefully straddle his lap, supporting herself on her knees at each side of his hips, looking down into his eyes "…is happening…" she said as she tentatively slowly spread her knees just a little wider, until her centre was only slightly pressed against that increasingly growing bulge in his pants; her hands roaming up his chest, over his shoulders and down his strong arms lightly under his tweed- jacket, until it fell on the bed and she purposefully leant forward until her shoulder was a mere inch away from his mouth and she was putting just the right amount of pressure on his groin, to reach for the jacket and throw it off the bed; enjoying the way his undistinguishable scent swept through her, making her even wetter than she already was.

House's senses were in full alert; she was on him and now more than ever her natural scent was burning a path from his nostrils to his lungs with each breath he took, along with the vanilla scent of her freshly washed, beautiful curls; the way she put just a little more pressure on his groin, making all his blood rush south as he became instantly hard, knowing it was her who was teasing him this way - much to his surprise - didn't make him mad or frustrated, but aroused and intrigued; her neck and shoulder an inch away from his mouth, making it harder for him to control himself, his mouth hitching to taste her, tease her like she teased him.

Just as he was about to give in and push his lips flush against her luscious neck, she moved back, returning to the initial position in his lap; "…whether you like it or not…" she continued, her voice husky and evidently aroused.

Her lips dropped to kiss a path from his chin, up his jaw and to his ear; "…so sit back and enjoy…" she said as her left hand reached for his right one and she intertwined her fingers with his, bringing his hand up to cup her left breast, before she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, making his breath catch and his hips buck reflexively, she smiled coyly as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

Her eyes were dark with arousal, the only colour, an almost undetectable grey ring around her completely dilated pupil; "What about tomorrow?" he asked gruffly, as he slowly began to give into her; his left hand moving to rest on her hip casually.

She never though his eyes could be more beautiful than they were normally, but seeing them darkened with arousal and knowing she was the cause made her reconsider; "…if we talk about this now, will you relax?" she asked seriously.

He nodded slightly, she sighed; "…by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll be gone and the only traces I'll have left behind will be the faint scent of my shampoo on the pillows, the rumbled sheets and the heavenly sore feeling in your, thoroughly sated body…" she said in a sure and confident tone; her hands moving to unbutton his dress shirt slowly "…and then, once you manage to muster just enough energy to get up and go to work, you'll have a freshly brewed pot of coffee waiting for you…there will be no snide remarks, no comments and no insinuations…" just as he was about to cut her off, she proceeded, while her hands, after unbutton all the buttons, started roaming up his t-shirt covered chest, following the same path as before with his tweed-jacket, until the shirt feel to the bed and her hands moved over his strong shoulders and into his hair "…things will never be the same…" she said surely "…but at least we will have gotten the sexual tension out of the way…" she stated with a sly smirk.

House chuckled nervously; "What makes you think you'll be the first one to wake up?" he asked curiously.

She smiled widely; "…by the time I'm done with you…" she said lowering her head to his ear "…you'll be so exhausted, you'll barely be able to open your eyes, let alone beat me to work…" she added huskily.

"Cameron…Cameron, nobody likes cocky people…" he said matching her tone "…besides you really shouldn't say these things…" he added jokingly "…what if when the time comes you freeze and fail to deliver…I will be very disappointed in you…" he mumbled as he moved closer to her delicious looking lips, but not touching them "…and you'll have wasted our 12 hours together…" he finished, the tips of their noses touching gently.

"Well…" Cameron started quietly "…it would be a lot easier to do this if I had your collaboration…" she mumbled resting her forehead against his, the feel of his breath brushing against her lips forcing her eyes closed "…I'm not expecting you to be someone you're not…just some level of cooperation…it's all I'm asking for…" she finished opening her eyes and moving back just enough to look into his eyes

House smiled slightly; "…I think I can do that…" he mumbled quietly, his eyes locked with hers, as his right moved to her hip, pulling her ever so close to him.

"Good…" she said inching her face closer to his "…because we've wasted enough time already…" she mumbled just before their lips crashed together in a longing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...pwetty, pwetty pwease...bats eyelashes

Lurve, BeeBee.


	4. Let Me Touch You

Chapter 4: Let Me Touch You

House's heart was pounding out of his t-shirt covered chest, if that kiss was any indication of what was to come over the next 12 hours, then these were going to be a few very interesting and thoroughly satisfying hours.

Gently she traced his bottom-lip with her warm, moist tongue asking for entrance, which he willingly gave, enjoying the feel of her tongue delicate, probing and challenging his.

His right hand moved up her exposed back, in a slight, feather-like touch, making goosebumps break wherever he'd touched, until it reached the back of her neck, his fingers lacing through her hazel-nut curls and gently encouraging her to continue the onslaught on his mouth; while his left played with the waistband of her thong, teasing her.

Just as she deepened their kiss, she removed her hands from his air and grabbed both his wrists, pulling them away from her; "…no touching unless I say so…" she mumbled breathlessly as she pulled back from his lips, both of them panting.

He frowned; "…I'm not the submissive kind…" he argued quietly, moving his hands to touch her, her smaller ones still glued to his wrists, as his mouth moved forward to kiss her again.

Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled back; as she moved to nip at his earlobe; "…last thing I'd want would be for you to be submissive…I just want to take my time…" she whispered huskily on his ear; her body moving closer to his, as her hips settled against his, making him groan and stop pushing his hands forward, as he felt her moist centre press against his straining erection.

Taking advantaged of the momentary show of weakness, she moved his arms around his back, until his closed fists touched, on his lower-back and so her upper-body was flush against his; her hard nipples crushed against his chest, making his breath catch and his hips buck involuntarily against hers, making them both moan in pleasure.

"I'm twice your size, if I want --"her lips crashed against his in a silencing kiss.

"_**If**_ you want to…" she said moving to kiss a path down his scruffy chin "…but…you…don't…" she mumbled between kisses making her way to his throat and wrapping her lips around his Adams apple suckling on it tentatively, making him grunt "…do you?" she asked pulling back and looking into his desire darkened eyes.

He shook his head, smirking devilishly; "…fine…" he resigned and as a reward she resumed her torture on his throat.

Releasing her hold on his wrists her hands moved the grip the hem of his shirt and pushed it up and over his head throwing it behind her, her hands roaming into his hair, tilting his head to the left to give her better access to all the right spots, while House rolled his hips up and against hers, both moaning and groaning as pleasure surged through them.

As she nipped and suckled on his neck and shoulders, her hands roamed lightly down his chest, over his nipples, making them hard at the enticing touch and down, tracing the waistband of his jeans and undoing his belt and then teasingly roaming back up his chest, scrapping her nails as she did so, enjoying the goose bumps breaking all over his chest.

Soon her mouth began to move down, tracing his clavicles and sucking on the hollow spot between them, before taking his right nipple in her mouth and circling it with her tongue, making him hiss; her right hand moving to grip his left shoulder, as her left one made quick work of his button fly and tugged it out of the way, before unbuttoning the front of his boxers and slipping her hand inside wrapping her small hand around his swollen length and pulling it out swiftly.

Her mouth moved to kiss up his right shoulder and neck, as her left hand moved teasingly up and down his length, until her mouth reached his ear and she took the swollen lobe into her mouth, while pushing her panties aside and guiding him into her eager wet core slowly, causing his breath to catch; "What happened to not rushing…" he breathed out, as he stopped being able to resist the urge to touch her and his hands moved to her hips, attempting to make her move. The feel of being bare inside her welcoming warmth, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, making him want to lose himself in her.

"…we only have 12 hours…" she panted out, taking his hands and dropping them onto the bed, as she adjusted her body to allow him to go in as deep as possible, until their hips rested against each others and they gasped together.

Cameron gasped at the feeling of having him buried deep within her, it didn't even begin to compare to what she had imagined it would feel like; House gasped at the way she felt around him, tight and warm, so much better than what he ever thought she would feel like.

"I want to touch you…" he found the words escaping him.

And so she slid her right hand from his right shoulder and laced her fingers through his hair, as her lips captured his in a searing kiss; her other hand held his shoulder like a vice, while she rocked her lithe frame above him, in a steady and gratifying rhythm.

"…humm…" he groaned into her mouth, making her pull back and look at his face, her own showing traces of concern and her eyes questioning his, as her hips stilled "…I wanna touch you…" he whined childishly, his breath shallow and laboured; she sighed exasperatedly and rested her forehead against his "…pretty please…" he mumbled, his hands hovering over her hips, while he took his bottom-lip between his teeth and waited for an answer.

She grinned, knowing she had him right where she wanted him, taking his hands in hers and moving them to her calves, making him grin in expectation; "…hum…maybe later…" she said trapping his hands under her shins, bringing hers to grip his shoulders and returning her hips to their torturous rhythm.

House groaned in frustration, but his protests were ignored as she pushed him to lie on his back, her hands flattening against his chest for leverage, her hips now moving quickly and purposefully, the beginnings of an amazing orgasm rushing through both of them.

Soon the sound of their cries were the only sounds in the room, as Cameron rocked her body involuntarily on top of him, making the best out of it.

House was in cloud nine, the way her walls tightened around him made him want shout and the fact that his hands were still stuck under her shins was driving him insane; it didn't take long for him to join her, her tightening walls draining him out completely in the most amazing way.

"…hmmmm…" she hummed as she collapsed on the bed next to him, her breath shallow, every intake of air burning its way into her lungs.

"…hmmmm…is that good or bad?" he asked after he managed to regain his breath.

She chuckled softly and sighed contently; "…its okay…" she said, knowing that would tick him off.

"It's your fault…it could have been a lot better if my hands hadn't been trapped…" he panted to the ceiling and Cameron chuckled "…okay…" he mumbled questioningly and with a hint of doubt in his tone as he rearranged himself.

"What do you mean okay…that was damn good…" he snapped turning on his side to face her.

Cameron laughed, which only made House angrier; "You're laughing…" he snapped even more "…you're really laughing…" he stated stupidly, watching as she held her hands to her stomach, while waves of the most heart-felt laughter he'd ever seen her release escaped her.

"…I'm sorry…" she said breathless "…I'm so sorry…" she repeated.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked really starting to get worried, his tone soft and yet inquisitive.

Settling down, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him over her, so half his body weighted laid on her right side, as she kissed him deeply.

"Okay…" he mumbled pulling back "…so we have sex, you say it was okay and then you laugh…like I've never seen you laugh before…" he said seriously "…and then you kiss me…" he mumbled pressing his lips gently to hers and finally flattening his right hand over her taught stomach, enjoying the way her silky skin felt under his callous hand.

She smiled and nodded; "I'm sorry…it's just…" she stopped and took a deep breath "…it was so much better than okay…it was…" she kissed him "…it was fantastic…" she said looking deep into his eyes.

He nodded, feeling the truth had been restored; "…better…much…better…" he said between kisses to her delicate neck "…it still would have been better if my hands hadn't been trapped…" he said resting on top of her fully and gently massaging her scalp.

"Wow…" she let out, feeling his semi-hard length rub against her upper-left thigh "…I didn't know it was humanly possible for it to take so little time to…" her voice trailed off.

He chuckled into her neck; "…I told I wanted to touch you…" he said pulling back and looking deep into her eyes, his right hand running down her left side until it reached the back of her left knee and he pulled it up and around his hip; "…and that laugh was…" he bit his lower-lip "…you should do that more often…" he mumbled before he moved to kiss her once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R...'cause reviews are Lurve...and I need it...P

Lurve, BeeBee.


	5. Wilson Eats Chicken

Chapter 5: Wilson Eats Chicken

Soon the remainder of her clothes…underwear was removed and thrown somewhere behind his back, having been followed closely by his jeans and boxers.

Their naked bodies pressed tightly against the others sent chills down his spine, making him even harder than he already was. Her smooth skin under him making him want her more than any other woman before her, as his right hand rested locked on the back of her left knee, holding it in place around his hip, while his left one cupped her right breast; his mouth busy, memorizing every inch of her delicious neck.

The way her hands ran through his hair and pulled him closer to her, as her head tilted back to give him better access, while her legs parted for him so willingly and her calves pressed into his butt, pulling him ever so close to her, her raspy breath on his ear, all more than he could take, as he struggled to stop himself from ending this before he even started.

"…House…" she drags out in a breathy tone as his lips find the hollow of her throat and she begins to rocked her body tentatively under him, her hips grounding against his, her hands now rest on the sides of his bare upper-thighs, a silent encouragement for him to take the next step, followed by a verbal one: "…House…I need you…" in a pleading whisper to his ear, that sent shocks straight to his groin, as he positioned himself at her entrance.

His mouth left her neck and he placed his forearms on the bed at each side of her, as he balanced himself on his arms and left leg, his mouth meeting hers in a deep kiss, his eyes open unlike hers, watching her as they kissed, studying her…memorizing her; carefully, afraid he might hurt her he slid into her effortlessly and watched as she gasped into his mouth and her eyes shot open at the feeling of him diving deep into her tight and hot core.

He pulled back and began to move over her in a calm and controlled rhythm, not wanting to overwhelm her; her eyes were darker than before and he could see she was struggling to keep them open and locked with his; "…close your eyes…" he said softly and was relieved when she did, if he had to look into her eyes at that moment he knew he'd be in trouble…

"…not enough…" she mumbled into his shoulder, as she locked her ankles together on his lower-back, giving him a better angle and dug her nails into the sensitive flesh of his butt, making him increase his pace and groan at how deep he could go that way, his eyes fluttering closed and he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in.

She was in heaven, he felt perfect inside of her…on top of her…everywhere; his thrusts were unbalanced because of his leg, which only added more friction, making the experience even more gratifying. In all honesty she was relieved he'd told her to close her eyes, because had she kept them open he would've been running out the door faster than humanly possible for a man with a limp…she knew what she felt for him, thus the proposition, because she knew that would be the only way she'd ever know what it felt like to be with him…but by no means did she want or need for him to know this…he'd only use it against her…and she really didn't need that.

She was humming and moaning in his ear, cooing him to move deeper…harder…faster…but mostly deeper…and he willingly gave her all she asked for, enjoying the whole situation more than he knew is was supposed to…but that didn't stop him from groaning out comments as she nibbled on his earlobe and flexed her pelvic muscles around him, mostly things like: 'so good', 'Cameron', 'again…perfect' and even 'you feel so good' through greeted teeth, as his hips kept moving in that amazing pace, being met with every thrust by hers and her flexing muscles, pulling him in deeper than before.

As for Cameron she was down to the most basic monosyllables: 'yes', 'more', 'good', 'House' and even 'oh God', her moans were low and gentle in his ear only encouraging him further, until he felt about to explode and moved his right hand between their bodies until it reached her clit and his thumb began rubbing and circling it gently, waiting to feel her release around himself so he could let go as well.

It came after he pressed purposefully against her swollen nub in a loud gasp and a husky whimper of: "…House…" her walls tightening around him and forcing him to follow her over the precipice, as he shot into her, until he was thoroughly empty…or so he thought…and gently rested his upper body onto hers, their crazy heartbeats amazingly synchronized and their breaths shallow and painful.

His face once again resting in the nape of her neck, enjoying her small, warm and shallow puffs as they crashed against his shoulder and the way her hands were soothingly circling the dimples on his lower-back.

"…you were right…" she mumbled after what seemed like a small eternity had gone by and their hearts had somewhat settled into an acceptable pace "…it was better without your hands trapped…" she sighed out.

He chuckled, kissed her neck absentmindedly and rolled off of her and onto his back; "…I'm always right…" he breathed out and winced slightly into the ceiling, his eyes closed shut as he clearly thought the need to move and reach for his vicodin.

Sensing this she sat up and hopped off the bed, he opened his eyes and followed her beautiful naked form as she disappeared into the bathroom and returned a minute later with a glass of water, stopping to pick his pants up and reach for the familiar rattling sound that came from one of the front pockets.

Without a word she kneeled on the bed next to him and handed him the pill-bottle and the glass, which he swatted away; "…take it…I'm not letting you use the fact that shocked on your pills as an excuse to leave…" she said seriously, her tone authoritive and yet tender and caring.

He nodded and took the glass from her hand to wash down the two pills; "…I'm starving…" he said as he scooted up on the bed and rested his back against the headboard, pulling the covers up and around his waist and motioning for her to join him.

Which she did, after she stopped to pick up his blue dress shirt and put it on doing up only four buttons, and hopping on the bed, resting her back on the headboard as well, their bodies about a foot away.

"…you hungry?" he asked as he moved closer to her, his left arm slipping between her back and the headboard, under the pretence of picking up the menu that rested on the night-table at her side…and also on his…but he wanted to keep her close.

"…a little…" she mumbled as he sat up straight, but kept his arm around her, holding the menu up for both of them to see it and bringing her impossibly closer to him and to his enthralling scent.

"You have to eat something…if you're planning on beating me to work tomorrow…" he said with an amused glint in his deep blue eyes.

She nodded and started looking over the menu; "…see anything you like?" he asked innocently and immediately her eyes fell to the sheet that covered his lower-body and the small bulge there "…wow, you're insatiable…" he said with a bashful grin.

"What?" she asked sheepishly, trying to regain control of herself.

He smirked at the blush that crept up from her chest to her face…he had always been curious to see how low that blush would go…time for that later; "…I realise we only have…" he stopped and looked at his watch "…eleven hours"_…seven minutes and ten…nine…eight seconds…_he added mentally "…but I'm gonna need at least thirty minutes to pull myself together…" he said a hint of disappointment in his voice "…and a somewhat decent meal in my stomach…before it happens again…" he finished, looking into her eyes expecting to find the same disappointment he was feeling, but instead there was a content glint and it made him relax a little more.

"…okay…" she nodded "…I'll have a steak…" she said looking back up to meet his puzzled eyes.

"Steak…you're sure…" he asked doubtfully "…I always though you were a vegetarian…" he confessed.

She chuckled; "You've seen me eat chicken…"

He snorted; "Chicken isn't meat…chicken is…" he thought for a moment "…chicken is for pussies…" he blurted out, picking the phone up from the night-table at his side and holding it to his ear.

"Wilson eats chicken…" she says matter-of-factly.

He smirked; "…my point exactly…" she chuckled and the vibrations of her body ran through him like a warm summer breeze, making him wrap his arm ever so slightly tighter around her as he mumbled their request into the receiver and felt Cameron relax and carefully snuggle against his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lurve ya to bits!


	6. I'm Leaving

Chapter 6: I'm Leaving

As they dug happily into their orders, House allowed his eyes to wander over the woman sitting across from him on the bed, she sat with her legs tucked under her self and the plate on her lap and she ate distractedly, seemingly unaware of his wandering eyes.

His eyes stopped on her face and she sighed; "Will you stop staring already and eat" she snapped quietly, throwing a pillow at his face.

"I was just looking…" he mumbled sheepishly, looking down at his plate and trying to focus on cutting his steak "…why would you --"

"Don't" she said simply, cutting him off "…that's not why were here…" she mumbled into her plate "…I have ten and a half hours with you…I do not want to spend them talking about how damaged I am…or why a stuffed animal made by grandma could possibly want to be with you…" she said looking up to meet his eyes "…no personal questions…no trying to figure each other out…there's plenty of time to do that through the duration of my fellow-ship…" her tone calm and collected and her eyes confident and unwavering.

House nodded; "…just sex…" he said and she nodded "…so sex questions are allowed…" he asked tentatively.

She chuckled quietly; "Sure…you can ask sex questions…just like I may or may not be able to answer them…" she said seriously and he smirked, taking a bite of his steak.

"First time: when; where; and with who?" he asked chewing his way through a large piece of meat.

"My sixteenth birthday…my bedroom…with my boyfriend…" she said before bringing a fork-full of rice to her mouth.

"Well so much for waiting until prom night and do it by the lake…or under the bleaches…with the rest of the cheerleaders…" he joked.

"I wasn't a cheerleader…" she chuckled out "…what about you…when was your first time?" she asked flatly.

He smiled; "…seventeen…prom night…teachers lounge…Ms Sanderson…" he dragged out and watched Cameron's eyes widen in surprise "…my calculus teacher…" he explained with a crooked smile on his face.

"Wow…" she breathed out and laughed "…okay…" she said turning her attention back to her meal.

"You started early…" he said purposefully.

"Not really…" she said simply "…that was the first and only time for a very, very long time…" she confessed.

He watched her trying to make since of her statement; "Did he dumb you afterwards…" he asked disbelievingly.

She shook her head; "…I left…moved away…half way across the world…" she whispered quietly her attention on her food.

He studied her for a moment a frown on his features, until realization hit him and he smirked slightly; "Army Brat?" he asked curiously.

"Sex questions…" she admonished "…only sex questions…" she repeated just before she stuffed her mouth with food to keep from having to answer the question.

He nodded and gave up…for now; "…favourite place to be kissed…" he asked taking a bite of his own food.

She thought for a while before answering; "…the back of my neck…" she said honestly "…you…"

He made a face and smiled wickedly, which made her laugh and shoot him a disgusted glance; "Pig" she mumbled and tried to shake the thought away...or not…

"I didn't say anything…" he said sheepishly "…the base of my…" he paused purposefully.

"House…" she pleaded with him not to say it.

"…throat…" he confessed, his tone deep and she looked at him with wide eyes "…favourite position…" he asked amusedly.

She blushed furiously; "…I'll show you later…" she promised huskily, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

He grinned and felt his body heat go through the roof as his body began to respond to her promise; "What's yours?" she asked after recovering from her prior embarrassment.

He sighed; "…it's been a while…" he confessed shyly.

"Come on…maybe we can try it too…" she said encouragingly.

He smiled; "…I always liked it standing…"he confessed quietly and she smiled.

"Okay…" she said simply "…we've got ten hours and fifteen minutes to come up with a way to make it happen…" she said confidently, earning her a grin from him.

"Weirdest place you've ever done it in?" she asked boldly.

He grinned; "Ferris wheel…it's very shaky…" he said smirking at the memory "…you…" he asked simply.

"No weird places…" she confessed and he snorted disbelievingly "…fine…" she huffed "…the morgue…" she confessed embarrassedly.

House chocked on his food and started coughing uncontrollably, making her jump and move to his side and gently rub his bare back to make him stop; "…you having sex in the morgue…" he coughed out.

"Is it that hard to believe…" she asked sitting back on the balls of her feet as he took a sip of his beer after recovering from his shock "…it was quiet and no one was ever there …" she explained sheepishly.

"Yeah…except for the dead bodies…" he said making a disgusted face.

"And they were dead…what were they going to do…" she asked simply.

House was looking like someone had pulled the floor from under him, watching her with wide eyes and a curious grin on his lips.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Wow…" he said simply "…okay…" he said trying to get himself together "…

---------------------------------------

"That was good…" House mumbled after he finished his steak and Cameron took his plate from him and placed it on the floor next to hers "…wasn't it?"

"…hum…hum…" she hummed distractedly as she moved to straddle him and began kissing the base of his throat, eliciting a barely audible moan from deep within him.

"…Cameron…" he mumbled as she nibbled her way up the column of his throat and gently took his earlobe between her teeth, while her hips pressed ever so slightly down onto his growing erection, making him grunt.

"…hum…" she asked against his neck as she trailed it slowly with her warm tongue.

He sighed contently; "…I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and realise I can't live without you…" he said, not sure if the comment was meant for her or for himself.

She chuckled softly against the soft skin of his neck; "…I'm not expecting you to…" she said in an honest tone, as she continued to induce her delightful torture on him.

…_don't say it…don't say it…_his mind told him; "…what are you expecting?"_…Fuck!…idiot…you idiot…_

"…nothing…" she replied honestly, pulling back from his neck and looking seriously into his icy blue eyes.

"Cameron" he said disbelievingly.

"House" she said matching his tone.

"Okay…" he said after a long pause "…if you have no expectations whatsoever…" he paused purposefully "…then why do this at all?" he asked intently.

She sighed; "Because you asked me what I wanted…this is it…" she said placing a tentative kiss on his lips.

"One night…" he said not really believing it.

She nodded; "…one night…just us…no work…" she explained simply.

He nodded and kissed her gently, his hands moving to rest on her hips encouraging her to move closer to him "…but…" he said pulling back, eliciting an annoyed sigh from Cameron.

"House…please just shut up…" she said tiredly.

He rubbed his face worriedly; "…and tomorrow…" he started "…we'll just forget it ever happened…" he asked frowning.

"We've been through this…" she mumbled dropping her forehead to his shoulder in defeat.

"I know…" he said simply "…I just…I want to be sure you know what you're doing…" he said honestly.

Giving up, she moved to sit between his legs and rubbed her face tiredly; "…I don't…I'm making things up as I go along…" she paused purposefully "…is that what you want to hear?" she asked irritably.

"Is that the truth?" he asked seriously.

"Do you want it to be?" she countered moving to stand.

"Stop that…" he said angrily "…stop dodging the question and just give a straight answer…"

She puffed annoyingly; "…I want you…" she said honestly "…you want me…" her tone was sure and confident "…why can't it be just that…" she asked calmly.

"Because you're you…and I'm me…it can't be just that…it can't be that simple…" he said surely; "…what are you doing?" he asked irritably as he watched her move around the room picking her clothes up and putting them on swiftly.

"I'm leaving" she said seriously, as she fastened her skirt and began buttoning up her blouse.

He snorted and sat back against the headboard; "…no, you're not…" he said smugly.

Putting her shoes on she looked straight at him, her eyes were unwavering and fierce; "Watch me!" she said more serious than he'd ever seen her before.

As Cameron walked to the side of the bed to get her duffel bag, House wrapped his long fingers around her tiny wrist, forcing to meet his gaze; "If you leave, I'm not going after you" he said looking deep into her grey eyes.

"Good…because I really don't want you to…" she said calmly, her eyes cold and serious "…I already got what I wanted from you…" she lied, before she moved away from his grasp and picked her bag, stalking decisively towards the front door of their room, not looking back, leaving behind a stunned House.

As Cameron reached the elevator, her heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest, she was pissed beyond belief_…I'm an idiot…I should have seen this coming…idiot…_the sound of the bell letting her know that the elevator had arrived snapped her back to reality and as she was about to step in something stopped her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...please!

Unless you want me to stop updating quickly...

breaks out in evil laughter

Muuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahaahhhahahahahah...P


	7. Like What You See

_Previously on 12 Hours:_

_As Cameron reached the elevator, her heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest, she was pissed beyond belief…I'm an idiot…I should have seen this coming…idiot…the sound of the bell letting her know that the elevator had arrived snapped her back to reality and as she was about to step in something stopped her…__  
_  
Chapter 7: Like What You See

Looking down to her left arm, she found House's hand gripping her elbow and keeping her from moving into the elevator; "…I thought you weren't coming after me…" her mocking tone surprised even herself.

He was pissed…thoroughly pissed as he pulled her back allowing the metal doors to close and leaving them alone in the empty hallway; "…you're not going anywhere until this is cleared…" he said not letting her go.

She watched him clad in his jeans, the belt unbuckled, his perfect bare chest looking amazing under the soft light of the corridor and his bare feet on the fluffy hallway carpet beneath them, she sighed; "…House, there's nothing to be cleared…we were having fun and now we're not…I'm going home…" she said simply trying to release her elbow from his grasp.

"…it doesn't fit…" he said tightening his hold on her.

She snorted; "…it doesn't fit the preconceived notion you've created in your mind of me…" she said angrily "…I'm not who you think I am…" she added bluntly.

He sighed exasperatedly; "…it can't be just about fun…it can't be that simple…" he said tiredly "…nothing is that simple when it comes to us…"

"…okay…you want the truth…" she asked seriously.

He nodded; "Fine…I want more…I want more than one night…I want more from you…I want all of you…" she said honestly "…but…it's not going to happen…because we're us…because we're Cameron and House…I've accepted that…trust me I have…this…" she said motioning between them "…it's all I'm ever going to get…moments…looks…fleeting touches…half-assed comments…that's it…all I wanted was to know…" she paused to take a deep breath her eyes focusing on the carpet beneath them "…know what it's like to be with you and now I do…" she finished sighing tiredly.

Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her by the elbow and forcefully backed her up against one of the hallway walls, making a loud thud eco through the empty corridor, his right hand propped his cane against the wall and moved to unclasp her hair from the messy bun she had it in, making her hair cascade gently over her blouse clad shoulders, his eyes locked on hers, before his lips crashed hungrily against hers.

The kiss was passionate and deep, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her closer to his straining arousal, causing her to moan deeply into his mouth, partying her lips slightly as she did so and giving his eager tongue free access to taste her, while her duffel bag feel noisily to the ground, as her hands moved to his hair and pulled him impossibly closer to her mouth.

While his hands moved down her thighs and gently tugged her skirt up, until he managed to pull her left one up and around his right hip and ground his pelvis purposefully against hers, making her pull back from his lips and breathe out his last name.

Lifting his mouth from her delicate neck he looked into her eyes and mumbled; "…call me Greg tonight…" he asked wrapping her thigh tighter around him "…you asked for twelve hours…" he said intently "…nobody's leaving until the twelve hours are up…" he said kissing her once more, while her nails dug into the soft skin of his broad bare shoulders, as their hips rocked rhythmically against each others.

Their make-out session in the hallway seemed to have attracted some expatiators, because there was a buzz that hadn't been there before and things like: 'The world is lost', 'there's just no decency anymore', 'get a freaking room' and even 'some people just don't have a shred of dignity' were being said around them, as people from the adjoining rooms stood at their doors, all eyes on them.

Pulling back their eyes locked together and both panting; "…maybe we should go back to the room…" she panted out and he smirked wickedly at her "…what?" she asked confused and slightly scared.

"…I have a better idea…" he said dropping her leg from around his hip and moving towards the elevator, pulling her along by the hand as she struggled to rearrange he skirt and look the least bit decent.

With his cane he pressed the button, as they stood there with their backs to everyone that had been watching their little tryst; House standing up straight, his bare, taut and amazing chest heaving from their previous kiss and most certainly in anticipation for whatever would happen next, while Cameron stood next to him, also heaving but fully dressed, taking in her boss…in his worn jeans, that clung to his lower-waist for dear life, exposing his hipbones, due to the fact that his belt buckle was loose and giving her an amazing view of his lower…lower-abdomen as well as of the small dimples in his lower-back…she noted as she lent backwards just enough to get a good look of his muscled back and sighing quietly as her eyes stopped at the curve of his ass, where the jeans rested half-hazardly.

"Like what you see?" he asked her, smirking smugly as the metal doors opened in front of them and he pulled her into one of the corners, immediately lifting her up and sitting her down on the rail, before itching her skirt up and moving forward to stand between her parted thighs, his length pressing against her core, making them groan, as the outraged protests of the voyeurs started to become muffled over the sound of the metal doors closing and leaving them alone once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...please...D

Lurve, BeeBee.


	8. Too Good

_Previously on 12 Hours:_

_"Like what you see?" he asked her, smirking smugly as the metal doors opened in front of them and he pulled her into one of the corners, immediately lifting her up and sitting her down on the rail, before itching her skirt up and moving forward to stand between her parted thighs, his length pressing against her core, making them groan, as the outraged protests of the voyeurs started to become muffled over the sound of the metal doors closing and leaving them alone once more._

Chapter 8: Too Good

He stepped closer to her, their upper-bodies pressed intently together; the tips of their noses touching lightly, as his hands glided achingly slowly up the sides of her thighs, moving under the fabric of her lifted skirt and stopping over the top of her thighs, where they remained as they looked deep into each others eyes: Cameron's eyes were darker than usual and there were the most amazing nuances of grey, blue and green dancing over them, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself look away;

House's eyes were dark, the only colour a soft shade of cerulean blue, drawing her in and pulling her down into the deepest recesses of his soul, she couldn't look away…he was letting her in and she was going…walking…no, falling into them…fearing it would be her only chance to ever see them…really see them.

He smiled discreetly; "…if we keep this up…we're going to get into trouble…" he whispered softly, nudging the tip of her nose with his gently.

She smiled back, sighing in resignation; "…we should stop then…" her tone was quiet and reluctant, but still sure…which was confusing because their eyes didn't waver from the others, instead they became even more focused, as if trying to memorize every detail about them, before their time was up.

He nodded and slowly tilted his head to the right only enough so their noses wouldn't get in the way of their kissing and they'd have better access to each others mouths, their eyes still locked together, even when he closed the small gap between them and their lips met in a slow and tender kiss, his lips taking her lower one between them as he intently sucked it into his mouth, while her top one closed over his and she did the same to it.

Albeit soft, the kiss was more than enough for them to feel well aware of the tension between them, as they're eyes began to change once more.

He watched as her eyes turned darker and darker with each second they're kiss lasted, the traces of grey had vanished and the blue rays had began to mesh with the now bright green, as her pupils dilated slightly, almost forcing the two tones to fuse together as they did;_…beautiful…_a voice whispered quietly in his mind as he deepened the kiss, by tracing her lower-lip with his warm tongue and invading her mouth gently with it, seeking hers desperately.

She complied with him and allowed her tongue to welcome his into her mouth, as it delicately traced the length of it as it explored her welcoming warmth…they moaned at the contact, which only added more fire to the fuel, when the vibrations front the simple sounds rolled out of their throats and meshed together as their tongues battled playfully against the others.

All the while her eyes were on his…studying, memorizing_...adoring…_a voice added in her barely conscious mind; the cerulean blue was at that point nothing but a discreet round line around his full-dilated pupils, all she saw was darkness…and she wanted more…she needed more, just like she wanted more of him…she needed more of him_…she needed him to love her…_whatever semi-high, semi-drunken, semi-unconscious state she had been in, it dissolved…the thought that crossed her mind was sobering…it was the cold hard reality…she couldn't take it…she couldn't let it show…if he saw it he would run…her eyes snapped closed and she felt him grunt disapprovingly into her mouth, but chose to ignore it.

She couldn't act…she couldn't pretend not to love him if he was this tender…this deep; she needed him to be rough…shallow…cold_…indifferent…_a voice offered from the back of her mind; acting on this she decided to let him know she didn't want sweet…caring…lovable Greg, but she'd rather have crude…disregarding…obnoxious House.

Her hands flew to his chest and landed with a force that was far too much than she had initially intended, but when he pulled back from her lips and looked at her with a quizzical, almost angry expression, she decided maybe it had been just hard enough.

She pushed him back, until her feet were firmly on the ground and then gave him another shove…his back crashed against the cold metal door and he looked confused and enormously surprised by this side of her…frowning deeply at her.

She forced a wicked grin…it hurt immensely, but she managed; "…if I wanted tenderness, love and affection…I would have had Chase fuck me…" she managed to get out, her heart sinking at the shocked and slightly disappointed look on his face.

He was shocked…something had happened…something had made her change_…but what…_a voice asked in his brain; the thought of her with Chase made his stomach twitch and his blood boil, all he wanted was to forget that she had said that…erase it from his memory…and hers.

He nodded in understanding and began to stalk forward, towards her…he kissed her roughly and she complied…his hands were no longer tender, soft or careful on her fragile frame, they were hard, callous and forceful…everything about him now was forceful: the way he ripped her blouse open, the small buttons flying aimlessly through the confined space and bouncing off the metal walls making low clicking sounds; the way he turned her around in his arms and pushed her towards the opposite wall from the doors…the way he pressed the front of his body against the back of hers, his strong hands on her upper-thighs pulling them back, until her amazingly firm ass was tightly pressed against his raging hard-on and she was moaning out something he couldn't really make out.

His hips started to push forward and into her backside, his right hand moving up her back, while pushing her down, until she was bending forward, her hands holding onto the rail tightly, his left hand lifting her skirt up and tugging it around her hips, giving him an awesome view of her perfect round and firm globes…

She was upset_…you shouldn't have started this…you knew this would happen…_her thoughts were halted by the sound of his belt buckle falling loudly to the floor beneath them…she wanted to leave, but at the same time she needed to stay and feel this…she gasped as she felt him push his throbbing length into her hot and tight core…it was too good…too wrong…too much…

His pace was fast and hard…and if she hadn't been the one to have started this, she would have hated it…but she didn't…there was still something, though, about the way he kept her hips from meeting his with each thrust and therefore minimizing the contact, that showed her, he had no intention of hurting her; the way he pressed his forehead to the space between her shoulder blades and frowned as he obviously struggled to hold back and not induce any pain into her, that could be avoided; the only thing rough about him at that point was the way his hands had dug into the delicate skin on her hips, certainly leaving big angry red and later black and blue marks there_…a reminder of your stupidity…a reminder of what you can never have again…_her mind shouted at her and she dropped her head in defeat.

Sensing this he slowed is pace, watching her intently; her head hung in something he could only identify as shame, her skin was suddenly cold; he sighed, moving forward, until his body was pressed gently against her back and his arms next to hers, his warmth wrapping itself around her…comforting her; "…I don't want it to be this way any more than you do…" he sighed, resting his scruffy chin on her left shoulder "...why even try?" he asked quietly.

She sighed tiredly; "…I don't know…" she replied embarrassedly, her face turning a brand new shade of angry red.

He nudged her cheek with his nose playfully; "…can we go back to my initial plan…or do you want to keep acting like this is all about getting as much sex as possible until the morning comes…" he asked brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing her skin gently.

She sighed; "…I'm sorry…I'm pathetic…" she said embarrassedly.

He chuckled lowly, pulled out of her carefully, turned her around in his arms and gently sat her on the rail once again, moving to stand between her parted thighs, before kissing her slowly on the lips; "…you're not pathetic…" he mumbled into her lips "…you're just realising how big of a mistake this whole thing is…" he told her quietly, looking up and into her eyes.

"…it is a huge mistake…" she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded; "…do you want to stop…" he asked softly "…'cause we can just stop…stop, go home and forget about this…" he said seriously "…well, try to forget about this…" he added brushing her wild curls away from her face and cupping her cheek.

She shook her head quickly and smiled shyly; "…just once…" she paused intently "…I want to make a mistake…" she stopped and took a deep breath "…I don't want to go home and forget…"

His thumb brushed lightly over the sensitive skin of her lips; "…me neither…" he confessed, before he once again closed the gap between them and their lips met with more intensity and passion than any time before.

Soon House deepened the kiss, as his thumb moved to her chin and gently encouraged her to part her lips for him; his tongue, soft and warm as it caressed hers intently; his hands parting her legs wider and wrapping them around his hips, as he moved closer and carefully entered her smoothly, both gasping at the jolts it sent down their spines.

Cameron's head fell back and hit the panel behind her, as she sighed contently into the warm air that surrounded them; "…Greg…" she breathed out wholeheartedly as he began to move deliberately slowly in and out of her.

Immediately his lips found her neck, instantly moving to that spot he found that made her shiver in his arms; his hands rested lightly over her reddened hips, his thumbs tracing lazy circles over the bruises he'd created just a moment ago, wishing he could take them back.

Their pace was slow and deep, each thrust of his hips taking him further in until she gasped in surprise at how he kept hitting all the right spots every time_…and it's only been three hours…three damn hours and he already knows how to touch you…_a voice stated from the part of her brain that refused to shut down; her fingers laced through his short hair and holding him closer to her delicate neck, the contrast between the softness of his lips and the roughness of his bearded chin, making her all too aware of who it was, that was doing this sweet things to her, resulting in arousing her further and making the experience all the more overwhelming, as her muscles began to grip him.

"…so…good…" he murmured against the skin of her neck, is pace increasing the slightest bit, as he began to feel himself close to the brink; his hands smoothing over the skin of her upper-thighs, before moving to cup her firm backside, pulling her hips tighter against his and thrusting into her once more, making her cry out his name, revelling on the new found friction this new angle created; he hissed into her neck feeling her nails dig into his shoulders; "…you feel so good…" he mumbled absentmindedly; his right hand moving intently between their sweaty bodies until it reached it's intended destination.

Cameron's cries grew louder as House began to tease her clit, tracing random patterns over her most sensitive spot, as she melted on top of him; "…Greg…please…I need to…please…" she pleaded with him and he complied, intensifying his ministrations, causing her to cry even more against the sweaty skin of his right shoulder, where she had buried her face to keep from making too much noise.

She was close, he could feel it in the way her thighs had started quivering around him, and her silky walls had began to clamp down gently over him…she was holing back…; "Leg it go, Allison…" he said gently into her ear "…come with me…" he added and thrust into her once again.

It was all she need to hear and so she gave in, her toes curling painfully as an electrical storm poured all throughout her body unstoppable, until it had taken over her and finally exploded deep within her core, his name on her lips, nothing but a raspy moan, only being drowned by his own cry for her name as he came, unable to resist the pressure of her walls around him and her nails on his shoulders, making him lose himself and pour into her fully.

"So…good…" she mumbled resting her forehead against his, their breaths becoming more regular, as well as their hearts, her arms holding him close to her still shivering body, as his arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly.

"Too good…" he whispered honestly.

She sighed quietly…they were already in big trouble…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are Lurve...keep'em comin'...P

Lurve, BeeBee.


	9. Peace

_Previously on 12 Hours:_

_"So…good…" she mumbled resting her forehead against his, their breaths becoming more regular, as well as their hearts, her arms holding him close to her still shivering body, as his arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly._

_"Too good…" he whispered honestly._

_She sighed quietly…they were already in big trouble…_

Chapter 9: Peace

The feel of the big metal box initiating a slow descent, pulled them back into reality, leaving them all too aware of where they were and what they'd been doing. They sighed as House gently pulled out of her and helped her get down from the rail.

Silently she began to smooth her skirt down her exposed thighs and trying to pull the sides of her shirt together to cover her exposed chest, while House pulled his pants up and fastened them around his hips, before retrieving his cane from a forgotten corner of the elevator, just in time to avoid getting caught with their pants down…or skirt up, by a middle-aged couple, when the doors slid open.

The couple was shocked, when they were met by the vision of a bare-chested man and a barely composed young woman standing inside; House found himself being flooded with a sense of protectiveness and ownership as he watched the way the man's eyes fell upon Cameron…his Cameron and scanned every inch of her amazing form.

Instantly House wrapped his left arm around Cameron's tiny waist and pulled her to him, her back flush against his bare and warm chest, as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and held her blouse closed to prying eyes, as he watched the man eyeing her up and down clearly enjoying the view.

Cameron was taken back by his actions, but none the less enjoying the possessiveness of his touch and the way it felt to be his_…even if just for nine more hours…_her mind told as she relaxed into his arms and released a content sigh.

House smirked as he watched the woman hook her arm on her…husband's (?) left arm and pull him into the elevator, standing with their backs to House and Cameron; "…thank you…" he whispered quietly into her ear, as the elevator began it's ascent to their floor.

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly, remembering their earlier conversation when he had confessed what his favourite position was; "…thank you…"_…for coming after me…_she added mentally, before their lips connected once more in a tender kiss.

As the warning bell rang, letting the occupants of the elevator know that they reached their destination, House and Cameron quickly made their way out of the box, ignoring the complaints of the couple with whom they had shared it , as they bumped and stepped past them and into the hallway, their hands locked together as the rushed to their room.

As soon as they made their way into the bedroom, House crashed on the king-sized bed, his arms wide open across the bed, his legs spread, as he lay on the middle of it, eyes closed and the hints of a smile at the corners of his lips.

He sighed contently; "…we're gonna be so sore tomorrow…" he mumbled propping himself up on both his elbows and looking at her, as she leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest and her head leaning on the doorframe as her eyes were fixed on him; "Maybe we could take a little nap…" he said eyeing her intently.

She nodded and pushed herself off of the doorframe and started moving towards the couch "…where are you going?" he asked making her stop and turn to face him.

"Couch…" she said matter-of-factly.

He snorted; "…please…" he mumbled amusedly, as he watched her expression change into one of confusion "…we're way past the point of no return…" he said lying back down on his back and stretching his left arm out on the bed at his side, before turning on his left side and lifting his right arm, making her an open invitation to join him.

Quickly she moved to the left side of the bed and sat on the edge, as she reached for her cell phone; "…how long…" she asked shyly.

…_the rest of the night…_he told himself; "…a half hour…" he mumbled resigned.

She smiled, detecting the slightest hint of resignation in his low tone; "…how about and hour…" she offered shyly "…we'll still have eight…" she added in a gentle tone.

He nodded, a small smile making its way across his features as he waited until she set the clock, placed on the night stand, before she lay on her side in front of him and he snaked his right hand around her right hip and pulled her back, until she was pressed tightly to his bare chest.

"…see you in an hour…" she mumbled, her hand smoothing over the back of his, where it rested splayed across her taut stomach, holding her to him.

"…see you…" he mumbled into her sweet scented curls, his right hand reaching lower, to lift her right leg, while he placed his wounded thigh on top of her left one and gently settled her right one over the side of his, effectively trapping it between both of hers, revelling in the way the warmth of her skin dulled the constant throbbing on his maimed member, before he turned his hand to her stomach and held her tighter to him.

---------------------------------

House awoke to the low sound of Cameron's beeping cell phone, ignoring everything else, he reached for the night stand to shut it off, not really wanting to move or do anything other than just lay there holding her in his arms.

Luckily Cameron seemed to be a heavy sleeper, because she didn't even stir with the sound, instead she buried her face further into the crook of his neck, her hands smoothing over his taut chest as she settled into his embrace.

Somehow during their nap, she managed to turn in his arms and was now facing him; much to his surprise she had even done it so without him noticing it, or feeling it, which was strange because his damaged thigh was still deliciously trapped between both of hers and her warmth was still doing wonders to sooth his painfully sore leg.

For the longest time he just lay there, until his fingertips touched the tender skin of her shoulder, causing her tiny body to shiver against his and goosebumps to break everywhere with the simple touch; then his right hand began trailing down her left side gently, while his eyes followed it attentively, until he reached her hip and began to trace the same path upwards, stopping to brush the stray curls from her neck, before he lightly brushed his fingertips over the delicate skin there.

There wasn't anything about the woman that slept in his arms that wasn't simply perfect, her soft, alabaster skin, her wild sweet scented curls, and her peaceful, flushed and slightly swollen features, her delicious looking lips…everything was, if not perfect…than surely about as close to it as he had ever seen before…

He contemplated waking her, but he hastily abandoned the thought as he felt her sigh contently into the crook of his neck, her warm breath crashing deliciously against his cool skin and after a few moments her right arm snaked around his waist and pulled him insanely closer to her small body, as her small hand flattened over the small of his back.

He sighed; it wasn't that he didn't want to wake her and have another round of unbelievably great sex…and another one…and yet another one after that…but there was something about the way her body melded into his so well that kept him from actually moving to do so_…if we sleep for another hour…we'll still have seven…_he told himself, as he wrapped his left arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head gently, before the feel of her gentle and warm puffs of air rocked him back to sleep.

---------------------------------

Cameron awoke to the low sound of her beeping cell phone, but instead of moving to shut it down or let House know their 'nap time' was over, she allowed herself to fully enjoy the feeling of being in his arms and so when she felt House stir and move to turn the alarm off, she remained still, hoping for just a few more minutes in that tight embrace.

And still she remained, feeling more than seeing as House became aware of their new position, unable to feel the least bit scared that he would start screaming at her for making such a bold move as to turn in his arms, as some sort of an attempt to let him know that she had no intention of waking up, she gently moved until her face was tucked into the crook of his neck, her hands flattening over his taut chest as she did so.

She kept pretending to sleep for what seemed like a small eternity, but she almost blew her own cover as she felt his callous fingertips touch her shoulder lightly, she tried as hard as she could not to move, not wanting him to know she was awake and mostly wanting to see…feel, just how far he would go, if he thought she was asleep, but she couldn't help the way her body shivered against his and the small goosebumps that crept over her skin.

And so she kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady, as she felt his hand trace down her side gently all the way to her hip, until it trailed the same path upwards, all the while feeling that familiar burn on her skin, that she knew was caused by his piercing blue eyes, as they watched as his hand moved up and down her side and carefully brush her curls from her neck, before once more allowing his fingertips to sample the softness of the skin there.

She stood still and for the longest time his fingers didn't move and she felt content…truly content to just lay there and feel the way she did, before she could stop herself she heard a small sigh escape her own lips, she was petrified…afraid she had given herself away ,but when he didn't move to wake her or yell at her, she decided to take full advantage of the situation and so she snaked her right arm gently around his waist and smoothed her small hand over the small of his back, bringing him even closer than before.

She smiled secretly as she felt him sigh and settled back into their embrace, wrapping his right arm around her tightly and resting his chin on the top of her head gently, while his breathing slowed and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

She sighed quietly once more ; it wasn't that she didn't want to wake him and have another round of unbelievably great sex…and another one…and yet another one after that…but there was something about the way his body cradled hers so perfectly that kept her from actually moving to do so_…if we sleep for another hour…we'll still have seven…_she told herself, before she allowed herself to be rocked back to sleep be the gentle sound of his breathing and the comforting heat his body provided, like her favourite blanket wrapped around her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R, please.

Lurve, BeeBee.

P.S.: The reason why I've been updating quickly is because it's the weekend and this is the last chapter I'll post today...I'm sorry to tell you that the next wave of updates won't come until the next weekend...I hope you understand and don't stop reading because of it...Much Love to all!


	10. Nothing Ever Is

Chapter 10: Nothing Ever Is

House woke up from his very restful slumber, to the feel of soft lips brushing lightly across his collarbone and the insistent throbbing of…well, not his thigh…near his thigh, but not his thigh…; two hands moving from his shoulders to his chest and pushing him onto his back gently.

He sighed not opening his eyes, his hands smoothing down her back, as she moved to lie on top of him, her lips tracing a gentle path over his clavicles, as her hands trailed down his sides, brushing his ribs lightly, causing him to groan into her hair, his hands resting on her perfect backside, squeezing her gently, while pressing her pelvis tightly to his, in turn causing her to moan at the feel of his hard length, through the thick fabric of his jeans and the thin fabric of her skirt.

Slowly, but surely she made her way down his toned chest, kissing, nibbling and suckling on his hardened nipples, down his taught stomach, around his navel, tracing the barely noticeable patch of hair that went lower…and lower; without hesitation her hands unbuckled his belt and made quick work of his fly, her slim fingers taking the waistband of his pants and pulling them down carefully, leaving him naked before her.

She smiled saucily at him, before placing a soft kiss on his left thigh and moving up tentatively slowly, once she reached the top of his thigh, she moved to kiss his right knee, sending him a sexy smile; "…tease…" he mumbled in a breathy tone, watching as she began to kiss his maimed thigh, unable to ask her to stop, the softness of her lips too good to be ignored.

And so she kept going, slower and slower as she got closer and closer to his most sensitive spot, but before she did, she sat back on the balls of her feet and removed her blouse and skirt, sitting there before him in all her naked glory, before she leant forward and placed her hands at each side of his hips, her body hovering intently over his lower half, as she placed teasing kisses on his lower abdomen.

He hissed, screwing his eyes shut and dropping his head back onto the pillow, as he felt her kiss the tip of his length tenderly; "…Allison…" he whimpered breathless feeling her lips wrapping around him so deliciously.

The muffled groans that escaped from deep within his throat, encouraged her further, making her take him further into her mouth and suck intently on him, causing him to thrust his hips upwards, before her hands moved to his hipbones and pinned them to the mattress.

Her pace and intent increased when she felt his right hand moving through her hair, massaging her scalp gently and enjoying the way she responded to it, by taking him in deeper and deeper until he could go no further, making him gasp as he felt her suck him from the back of her throat, causing him to mumble honestly, through greeted teeth: "…that's so good…" he tried to breathe in "…Allison…so damn good…" he gasped out as he felt her pulling back slowly, her teeth scrapping gently over the underside of his shaft.

She pulled back completely, causing him to grunt in displeasure, before he felt her move to straddle his lap, his length pressing against her entrance, as she smoothed her hands over his chest, her thumbs brushing his nipples intently, as she leant forward and place soft kisses up his throat; "…why did you stop…" he asked panting, hissing as her teeth nibbled his earlobe, before licking it gently soothing the soft and tender flesh.

"…we over-slept…" she whispered into his ear, before pressing her hips against his gently, further trapping his length between them, his hands locking at her slender hips and holding her closer to him, enjoying the way she felt pressed against him, her perky breasts squeezed tightly against his chest and her warm and moist core to his shaft; "…it's almost morning…" she added into his neck, not wanting to pull back afraid of what she'd find in his eyes.

For the first time since he'd woken up, his eyes moved to the curtain covered windows, sighing as he acknowledged the first morning rays of light that threatened to invade their secret sanctuary.

"…how long do we have…" he asked hoarsely.

She sighed and kissed his chin gently; "…an hour and a half…" she mumbled, before hiding her face in his neck and continuing her assault to his soft skin.

His right hand moved to the back of her head, his long fingers wrapping around her delicate neck and pulled it back gently, making her look into his eyes, before he closed the gap between them and took her lips in a desperate kiss, his left hand still on her hip, as he rolled them around on the mattress, leaving her trapped between his warm body and the cool mattress, his left hand moving to wrap her right thigh around his hip, before moving up her side soothingly.

Their kisses went from desperate to slow, hungry to tender, fierce to lazy, their hands roaming over each other's bodies, memorizing everything since this would be the last time they would ever do this...the last time they'd be as one; her right hand holding his head to hers, turning it every so often to give better access to her probing tongue, while her left hand slid slowly up and down his muscled back, tracing each contour of his toned muscles as they flexed and relaxed under her touch.

They made out for at least forty minutes, only revelling on the way it felt to be so close to one another. It was both strange and fascinating how they could just lie there and kiss, touch and feel for the longest time, not wanting to be anywhere else but there. But soon they grew impatient and began wanting more, as they we're reminded, byt the sun shinning more intensely through the curtains that they'd have to leave soon; "…I want to be inside you…" he confessed into her ear, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and sighing…he needed to be inside her, but at the same time he wanted this to last…to go beyond whatever time they had left…secretly hoping they could stay there, in that hotel room forever, just the two of them.

She whimpered beneath him and kissed his temple tenderly; "…it had to end sometime…" she mumbled sensing his hesitation in following through with his wants, while struggling with her own.

"We fell asleep…" he mumbled quietly "…it's not fair…" he said kissing her shoulder and sighing.

She ran her hands up and down his back, the slight sheet of perspiration from their hot make-out session, making it easier for her fingers to slide soothingly over the skin there; "…nothing ever is…" she whispered into his neck, breathing him in, trying to take as much from him as she could_…memories…_she told herself.

"Maybe we should stop here…" she mumbled, gently rubbing the tip of her nose across his scruffy cheek, "…I'd get up take a quick shower and leave…" she said lacing her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck "…no point in dragging out the inevitable…" she mumbled quietly, when he propped himself on his forearms at each side of her torso and looked down at her face…not her eyes.

He kissed her sweetly and pulled back reluctantly, his forehead resting against hers; "…wanna go open the curtains…" he asked not opening his eyes.

"What for?" she asked curious, her hands moving over his shoulders and feeling the flexed muscled of his chest, resting trapped between their bodies.

"…the sun is rising…" he said simply and opened his eyes to look deep into hers, they were a different kind of blue, a lighter shade and the glint was gone, that sparkle that had been there a few hours ago had disappeared, she realised as he moved from above her, lying on his left side next to her; "…I want to watch…" he said calmly, trying to fight the urge to ask her to stay, beyond their twelve hour agreement.

She nodded and stood, moving to open the curtains, allowing the early morning light to rip through the darkness of the room and cast it's delicate light over her body, while he watched her, as she stopped and looked outside before moving back to the bed and lying on her left side as well, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs resuming their position, his injured thigh between both of hers, the warmth helping in keeping the pain other control.

She sighed and rested her head on his left arm, placing her right one over his and smoothing her hand over the one that laid flat against her taught stomach, feeling his lips brush against the silky skin of her right shoulder; "…this is all I can give you…" he said into her neck, his attention in everything but the rising sun outside, the excuse nothing but a lame attempt to put some sort of distance between them…he was already too lost in her…no need to over do it…

"I know" she sighed out, her fingertips brushing the back of his hand tenderly.

"I'm still gonna treat you like crap…" he stated in a wavering tone "…maybe even worse…" he confessed "…you got too close…" he said laying his head on his pillow and breathing in her sweet scent.

She nodded mutely and turned to face him, snuggling closer to him and hiding her head in the crook of his neck; "…I know…" she said sadly "…just don't say anything else…not now…" she pleaded with him, wrapping her slender arms tighter around him.

He shut his mouth and held her close, allowing his eyes to drift shut and the sound of her breath steadying into a peaceful rhythm to lull him back to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Cameron awoke hours later, hugging a cool pillow to her chest, the scent of him lingering on it, she noted as she buried her face in it and held it tighter.

He was gone…

She stated rolling onto her back and looking around for any trace of him…nothing…she might as well have been alone all night...dreaming of him...them, she thought to herslef as she found no traces of him. Slowly she threw her feet over the edge of the bed and stood, the cool mid-morning breeze wrapping around her body and making her shiver; she was sore…she was beyond sore…there wasn't a muscle in her body that didn't hurt…she realised as she pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it tightly around her fragile and shivering body, before she made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping in when the water was warm enough for her to feel encouraged to drop the sheet and venture into the tub.

The scent of his shampoo still lingered in the air and a thin layer of steam still covered the frosted glass of the shower partition, letting her know he hadn't left long before she'd woken up.

Stepping out of the tub, she moved to stand in front of the mirror, frowning as she found a small post-it note, taking it in her hand she narrowed her eyes, attempting to read to elegant and deeply familiar hand-writing without her reading glasses on…

_A_

_You can take the morning off…if you want to…_

_G_

That's all it read…she sighed and moved to get her bag and get dressed.

Soon she was dressed and smoothing her fresh white blouse over her torso, while inspecting herself in front of the full-length mirror in the room, surveying her black pencil skirt as it hugged her body perfectly and made her look curvy in all the right places.

Taking one last look at herself she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come…

-------------------------------------

When she reached the Diagnostics Department she was pleased to find it empty, so dropping her bag on her desk she moved to make a pot of coffee, since apparently no one had taken the time to do so in her absence.

"Well…well…well…" Foreman said walking into the room and taking a seat at the conference table "…look who decided to show up for work…" he said watching her intently.

She smiled and turned to face him; "…I wasn't feeling too good this morning…" she lied effortlessly, surprising even herself.

"…House told us…" Chase stated walking in and sitting down heavily on one of the chairs "…he said you called in…" he added distractedly, while Foreman's gaze bore through her.

"…I wasn't sure I'd get better, so I figured I'd call and just ask if I could come in later…" she said before taking a sip of the warm coffee in her mug.

"Dr. Cameron…" House stated limping into the conference room and making a bee-line to the coffee pot "…about time you graced us with your presence…" he said before tasting that sweet coffee only she could make "…the sick were starting to miss your over-caring ways…these two idiots can't fake a smile to safe their lives…" he stated before turning and walking towards his office "…oh and by the way…there are very sick…sick people just waiting to get a letter from the Great Dr. Gregory House saying he's too busy to waste any time with their boring, lame ass diseases…" he threw over his shoulder, before disappearing into his darkened office.

"He's particularly annoying today…" Foreman mumbled snatching Cameron back to reality.

She smiled faintly; "…isn't he always…" she said finishing her coffee.

"CAMERON" House shouted from his office, poking his head into the conference room "…changed my mind, forget the mail…Clinic…now…" he said throwing his name tag at her, before disappearing again.

"Lucky…lucky Cameron…" Chase mumbled mockingly, as she rinsed her mug and clipped his name tag to her lab coat_…this is going to be a long day…_a little voice told her from the back of her head as she made her way to the clinic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised!

Reviews are very very welcome!!!

Lurve, BeeBee.

P.S.- I'll try and update a lot this weekend...because Real Life is tearing me apart...(


	11. You Lied To Me

Previously on 12 Hours:

_"CAMERON" House shouted from his office, poking his head into the conference room "…changed my mind…Clinic…now…" he said throwing his name tag at her, before disappearing again._

_"Lucky…lucky Cameron…" Chase mumbled mockingly, as she rinsed her mug and clipped his name tag to her lab coat…this is going to be a long day…a little voice told from the back of her head as she made her way to the clinic._

Chapter 11: You lied to Me

About two minutes after Cameron left the conference room, House barked some orders to Chase and Foreman, effectively making them scatter around, leaving him alone with his thoughts and memories…

As he sat back on his recliner, he allowed his eyes to slip shut as snapshots of the previous night came to the front of his overactive brain, while his senses were flooded with the sensorial memories of her taste, scent, feel, sound and look_…oh God…her look…_he mumbled mentally as he replayed the first image he saw, when he walked into the conference room, only minutes before…

When he walked into the conference room, his eyes landed on her…she was standing near the coffee pot, and the scent of her delicious coffee filled his nostrils instantly, while his eyes scanned her lithe form, as they did every day since he had hired her…but now…today, it was different…because for the first time he didn't have to wonder what the alabaster skin, that picked at him from the few buttons she'd left unbuttoned on her dress shirt, felt, tasted or smelled like…this time he knew, he knew just how unbelievingly soft it was…how incredibly well it smelled and how deliciously sweet it tasted.

She wore another high-waisted pencil skirt, which he really liked, considering the way it accentuated her every amazing curve. He took his time taking in the way it hugged her waist, revealing just how thin it really was, memories of his hands holding her to him by that thin waist flooding his brain; the way it clung to her lower-abdomen, revealing the slight curve there, along with the not so slight curve of her luscious backside; her torso was covered by a white satin blouse with the two top buttons undone, exposing just enough cleavage to leave a man wondering about just what delights laid beneath, but not enough to make her look shameless or_…Cuddy-like…_his mind provided wittily; her shoes were simple and comfortable, but still looked sexy once combined with the rest of the outfit.

He remembered how he allowed his eyes to move up from her feet, taking in her slender calves and moving upwards until they reached her knees, where her skirt concealed the rest of those fabulous legs, he had only truly noticed the night before.

Suddenly the sound of the door to his office being opened and the cheery greeting his best friend threw at him, ripped him from his reverie, forcing him to acknowledge his presence, by opening his eyes and looking in his general direction, before closing them again and letting his head rest back onto the head-rest of his recliner.

"…there's a strange rumour going around the water-coolers here at PPTH today…" Wilson stated sitting on one of the chairs in front of House's desk.

"Really?" House asked uninterestingly, not opening his eyes.

"Really, really…" Wilson said in a singsong tone "…it seems as though a Dr. House…" he paused intently "…do you know who I'm talking about…" he paused again "…the rude, abrasive, loves to make nurses cry and particularly enjoys pissing his boss off by never coming to work on time…you know him?" he asked once again.

House opened his eyes, looking thoroughly bored with the conversation; "…why don't you go straight to the point and ask what I know you're dying to ask…" he paused and just when Wilson was about to posed said question, House continued: "…so I can ignore it and go back to my nap…" he finished closing his eyes again.

"I take it the night didn't go so well…" Wilson sighed out.

"Why would you say that?" House asked, opening his eyes and looking at his friend questioningly.

"Because you came in early…because you're in a bad mood…" he paused and sighed "…what happened did she change her mind, the sex sucked…she made you talk about your feelings…what?" he asked exasperatedly.

House sighed tiredly; "…she didn't change her mind…" he mumbled quietly "…the sex was…" he paused, filling his cheeks with air and them throwing out all at once "…it was…very good…very…very good…" he added for good measure "…and, no…she didn't make me talk about my feelings…in all honesty there wasn't a whole lot of talking at all…" he said with a smirk "…and I am not in a bad mood…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"How could I be…" he asked rhetorically "…last night I got the best piece of ass in a long time…" he said absentmindedly "…and I didn't even have to talk about anything, really or get her drunk for it to happen…" he stated calmly.

He was going to continue, but the sound of his door opening made him stop and watch as Cameron walked into his office through the door that led to the conference room; "…Cuddy wants you in the clinic…" she said simply throwing his name tag back at him, which he caught swiftly.

"Cuddy wants me everywhere…" he stated sarcastically and she smiled before turning to acknowledge Wilson's presence with a brief nod, causing a discreet smirk to tug at the corners of House's mouth for making her smile.

"Well…right now, she _**really**_ wants you in the clinic…" she said turning back to look seriously at him "…where are Foreman and Chase?" she asked taking in the empty room behind her.

He frowned, looking at the name tag in his hand; "…lab…patient's room…" he said distractedly "…didn't you sign up for me…" he asked turning the name tag between his deft fingers, she nodded "…well, than I am at the clinic…where Cuddy wants me…" he said throwing the name tag back at her.

She sighed; "…sorry, can't do it…" she said walking further into his office and dropping the small name tag onto his lap.

He frowned up at her, his eyes narrowing as they searched hers for some hint that this wasn't some kind of revenge for him leaving before she did that morning; "…are you doing this, because--"she cut him off.

"Because Cuddy banned me from the clinic…" she finished for him and he shot her a puzzled look "…along with Chase and Foreman…" she said walking back into the conference room "…Cuddy really wants you in the clinic…" she threw over her shoulder as she walked out of his office and into the conference room.

House stood and took the same path she had taken, Wilson close behind; "…how come Cuddy won't ban me from the clinic…" he asked in a whiny tone.

Cameron snorted; "Oh please…If she did…you'd end up volunteering to do the whole department's clinic hours just to spite her…" she said not turning to look at him "…plus Wilson's…" she added, as she brushed past the two men, causing House's eyes to close for the slightest of seconds as the scent of her lingered and invaded his lungs.

Smirking, House turned to face his friend; "I'm not in a bad mood…" I said before walking out of his office and to the elevators at the end of the hall.

They walked, slowly, their eyes transfixed on the woman walking a few feet in front of them…Cameron…

"She's got legs…" Wilson stated quietly, as they watched her disappear into the lab "…I never noticed them, before…" he added dumbly, still following House as he turned to the elevators.

"That's not all she has…" House stated with a dreamy sigh.

"Huh?" his friend asked distractedly, unable to keep his thoughts away from the new found legs of the beautiful Dr. Allison Cameron.

House pressed the call-button on the elevator and sighed; "…she's got thighs like you wouldn't believe…" he muttered under his breath and Wilson shot him a curious glance; "…she's got thighs that could render 'Viscera, the Love Machine' into submission if he ever got trapped between them…" he mumbled with a smug look on his face.

Wilson made a disgusted face, as they stepped into the metal box; "…that is…for sure…the most troubling visual I've ever had…" he mumbled with a deep frown.

House chuckled; "…their strong and demanding…" he added with a wide smirk on his face, "…100 says she keeps a Thigh-Master™ under her bed…" he offered convincingly.

Wilson was stunned; he followed his friend out of the elevator, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm here…" House said as he passed by Cuddy, effectively catching her off guard and making her jump "…happy?" he asked sarcastically, picking up a file from the nurses' station.

Cuddy recovered quickly, trying to hide her surprise in the fact that House was - as far as she knew - volunteering to be in the clinic; "...I am…" she said cheerfully "…very happy…" she added for emphasis and watched as he disappeared into an exam room with a file in hand and a patient in after him.

"What happened to him?" Cuddy asked Wilson as he came to stand next to her, both staring at the door, behind which House had disappeared from their view.

Wilson shrugged; "…he's not in a bad mood…" he stated slowly, looking over to a very confused looking Dean of Medicine.

"Good…" she mumbled unsurely "…but did he just volunteer to do his own clinic hours…" she asked doubtfully.

Wilson frowned; "…he didn't…" he stated confusedly.

"Well…I didn't tell to come down here…" she stated reluctantly.

"Yes, you did…" Wilson said surely "…you told Cameron you wanted House to do his own hours…" he explained to a very confused looking Cuddy "…she told us you banned her along with Foreman and Chase from the clinic…" he paused, as realization began to take over him and a smile crept over his boyish features "…but you didn't…which means she lied…" he stopped and slammed his right hand on the nurses' station "…she lied because she didn't want to do his hours…" he finished with a proud smile on his face.

Cuddy just kept staring at him, like he was insane; "…oh, she's good…" he mumbled walking back to the elevators, leaving behind a stunned and slightly upset Dean of Medicine.

--------------------------------

Cameron had been in the lab for a good three hours, running tests and gels, but her mind was not there…

It kept drifting back to the previous night…somehow she couldn't help but wonder if it all had really happened…since all she could see were snapshots of the two of them…and if it wasn't for the sweet soreness she felt all over her body, she most certainly would have told herself that it had been a dream…a very hot and real dream.

Shaking her head she struggled to focus on the task at hand, but the image of him standing in the conference room that morning, made her sigh and lose her focus completely…

He was wearing a black blazer, which fitted his slender body like a glove, under it a simple black t-shirt_…a new one…_a voice pointed out in her mind; it clung to his body like a second skin, revealing his taught chest, the one she had spent a good part of her night snuggled against, the print was an indigo blue design, that made his eyes pop out; his jeans were well-worn and so they settled on him perfectly, that she realised as he turned his back to her and began walking to his office, the jeans hugged his butt like none others he'd ever worn before and she had to take a moment to take a deep breath and compose herself.

…_the whole point of the 12 hour deal was for the sexual tension to disappear…_her mind told her and she sighed exasperatedly. The sound of her pager going off brought her back to reality. Retrieving it from her lab coat pocket she read the page and sighed:

_Consult…Exam Room 9, Now…_

------------------------------------

"You paged?" she asked, as she stepped into the exam room, to find it empty.

Suddenly the door shut closed behind her and she jumped at the clicking sound of the lock turning, as she felt a pair of hands gripping her waist tightly and pulling her back into a warm and strong chest; "…you lied to me…" she heard him whisper into her ear, before taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling gently on the tender spot, while his arms snacked around her waist, holding her closer to him.

She shivered at the contact and smiled mischievously; "…I did…" she mumbled, parting his arms with her hands and moving away from him, turning to face him, her smile widening as she took in the puzzled expression on his face.

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her; "…you never lie…" he said eyeing her intently, as she neared the exam table and leant against it, crossing her arms in front of her own chest.

She smirked evilly at him; "Everybody lies" she stated matter-of-factly.

He looked at the floor as he moved towards her, his walk slow and full of intent as he closed in on her, his cane forgotten against a counter, before he rested his palms on each side of her hips on the exam table, effectively trapping his pray; his eyes cast down between them, taking her in from toe to head, stopping to thoroughly analyse the curve of her hips, her cleavage and the column of her delicate neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, her tone serious and cold, as she struggled to keep it neutral, as if his closeness didn't disturbed her, but she gave herself away, as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, as his eyes followed her feminine Adam's apple as she did so…up and down, resisting the urge to kiss her there.

He shot her a sheepish look; "…nothing…" he said innocently, his eyes staring down intently at her lips…her soft, pink lips, while in his mind he kept fighting the urge to lean in and kiss them, until they became red and swollen.

She frowned; "…when I said: 'We'll pretend it never happened' …I meant it…" she mumbled, making him look up to meet her cold gaze.

His eyes bore through hers, seeing deep within the darkest recesses of her being, he smirked, which told her, he had found what he had been looking for; "…you also said you wanted 12 hours…you got five…we slept seven hours away…" he stated seriously, his eyes locked on hers, his hands moving to her waist and holding her there tightly, before lifting her off her feet and setting her down on the exam table, before they slid down her thighs and calves, while he moved forward to stand between her slightly parted knees.

"And your point is…" she asked him, in a lower tone as she felt his hands trail up her bare claves and gently diving under the fabric of her skirt, continuing to move upwards, dragging the skirt with them, while he moved impossibly closer to her, the tips of their noses a mere inch from touching.

He smiled devilishly at her, as his hands reached her backside, watching as her eyes slipped shut, while he squeezed her perfect cheeks lightly and pulled her hips closer to his, making her open her eyes the moment their hips collided and she felt the beginnings of a promising erection pressing against her core; "…you know you're just as sorry as I am that we wasted seven hours…" he said leaning forward and brushing his scruffy chin against the delicate skin of her neck, making her whimper and lock her hands at the back of his neck, holding him closer to her.

"It's your fault…" she said and he pulled back from her neck, frowning at her; "…you were enjoying having me asleep in your arms…you turned the alarm off…" she said smugly.

He grinned at her; "…you were awake…" he stated matching her smug tone, "…that makes you just as guilty…" he said with a wide grin "…you were enjoying sleeping in my arms…" he added tightening his hold on her backside, pulling her even closer.

She smiled shyly, placing her arms on his shoulders and stretching the lazily behind him, but the smile fainted and her features suddenly became dark and guarded, while her eyes scanned his face…not his eyes; "…you can't give me what I want…you _**won't**_ give me what I want…" she whispered, her eyes moving achingly slowly to meet his, as she instantly tensed in his arms.

House felt a cold shiver run down his spine at her words, he knew she was right, but somehow he refused to let go of her; "…I'm sorry…" he mumbled letting his hands trail down the side of her thighs slowly, resting at the sides of her knees, his eyes cast downwards in something akin of…shame.

Quickly she cupped his scruffy cheeks in both her hands, forcing him to look up at her; "…it's okay…" she whispered reassuringly "…you were honest…" she said with a faint smile "…and it was fun…" she paused "…but it's a new day…we had our shot, we took it…we enjoyed it…and now it's over…" she said seriously, brushing his cheeks with her soft thumbs.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and scanned her face carefully, his hands moving to cover hers over his cheeks, as he leant forward and took her lips in his in a chaste, slow kiss.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers, only becoming more demanding once her fingers laced through his short hair and encouraged him on, parting her lips slightly and allowing his tongue to move in on hers, caressing it gently, making her moan, just before she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back forcefully.

Panting slightly, she pulled him back and got to her feet; "…it's over, House…" she sighed out, before she rushed to the door and ran out of the exam room, leaving behind a confused and breathless House.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you thought of it so far...)

Lurve, BeeBee.


	12. Throw Me a Bone

Chapter 12: Throw Me a Bona

…_you should call her…_a voice told him quietly.

"And say what?" he asked the little voice, just as quietly into his scotch glass.

…_tell her you miss her…tell her you can't stop thinking about her…tell her something…you can't keep doing this to yourself…_the voice offered.

This was the internal battle he was fighting with his brain - which surprisingly, kept telling him to fix things with Cameron…much to his surprise, since his brain was always reminding him of how wrong he was for her - as he held his cell-phone in his right hand and watched the display of her number on the screen of his phone, his thumb gently brushing the send button, but never really pushing it...

------------------------------------------

_Beepbeep…beep…beepbeep…beep…_

The sound of her cell phone ripped her from her dreams…

Grunting she rolled closer to her night-stand and opened her eyes reluctantly; "…argh…three in the fucking morning…come on…" she mumbled into her pillow as her hand felt up the top on the night table searching for the ringing object.

Sighing tiredly, she lifted her head lazily and opened her eyes, finally reaching for the phone, pressing the call button and holding it to her ear; "…what?" she mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"_I need you to come pick me up…" the familiar gruffly voice slurred in her ear._

She sighed and buried her face in her pillow, to muffle her loud grunt; "…why me…" she asked, but the question wasn't directed at House…

"_Because Wilson isn't answering his phone…" he lied, but she didn't need to know he wanted __**her**__ to pick him up and not Wilson._

"Why can't you pick yourself up and drive your drunk ass home…" she offered rudely…she knew she was being rude, but she was tired and she wanted nothing more than to hang up and go back to sleep.

_She heard him snort; "…did you just hear what you said…" he asked in a strangely sober tone "…fine…but when I crash and die…it'll be on you…because you were too selfish to get your ass out of your comfy bed to come pick up your drunken boss…" he stated matter-of-factly._

She sighed exasperatedly; "…where are you…" she asked dragging herself out of her bed and entering the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"…_good girl…" he said like he was talking to little child "…I'm at the bar across the street from PPTH…" he said victoriously, and hung up, not even waiting for her to say anything else._

She cussed herself for her lack of backbone, as she pulled on a pair jeans and a stray t-shirt from her dresser and jumped onto a pair of flip-flops as she picked up her car keys and walked out of her apartment.

The ride to the small bar was quick and quiet, the whole way there she kept asking herself why she had agreed to this, when it could only result in one of two things: House insulting her…like he always did…or hitting on her…like he had been doing, shamelessly…she would add, since their night together, two weeks ago, ever since then, he had been relentless in making her life a living hell, walking around in his fitted t-shirts, or trapping her in the lab and standing way too close for a boss and an employee, occasionally brushing his lips against the delicate skin of her neck…or brushing up against her in the conference room…his office…the clinic…the exam rooms…the lab…the elevator…anywhere really.

She parked her car by the front door and walked into the empty bar, immediately spotting House sitting on a booth nursing a glass of scotch, she walked up to him and waited for him to acknowledge her presence…but he didn't and so she sighed and sat down across from him; "…I'm here…" she said placing her hands on the table and locking them together in front of her.

He looked up to meet her eyes and gave her a small smile; "…want some…" he asked tipping his glass slightly in her direction, the ice making small clicking sounds against the cooled glass.

She nodded and took the glass from him, before taking a nice long sip and downing what was left of it, with practiced ease, gently closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of the cold liquid travelling down her warm throat and burning it deliciously as it did.

She opened her eyes to face a frowning House, his eyes moving from the now empty glass to the woman you emptied it; "…what…" she asked placing the glass back on the table and sighing contently.

"You drank my scotch…" he stated still in shock.

"You offered…" she countered, in a scratchy voice, from the scotch.

He frowned; "…that is exactly why I don't share…" he said motioning for the bar tender to bring another glass "…I go and try to be nice, offering you a sip…and you go and drink it all…" he whined childishly.

She shrugged and looked around; "…you don't seem drunk…" she stated annoyingly.

He smiled, but quickly hid it as the bartender placed a new glass of scotch on the tabled between them, both looked down at it and waited for the other to make a move, but none did; "…I'm not…" he said dismissingly, his eyes locked on hers.

She sighed exasperatedly; "…why am I here then?" she asked irritably.

He smirked and reached for the glass watching it intently as the ice swirled around inside the glass; "…to watch as I do…get drunk…" he said before taking a swig of the burning amber liquid, before handing her the glass, a grin on his lips "…and hopefully join me in doing so…" he added in a challenging tone.

"And you couldn't get Wilson to come and get wasted with you, because…" she asked bored and slightly annoyed.

"Because…I have no interest in getting into Wilson's pants…" he stated surely, making a face at her, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm sorry to break it to you…but you're not getting into mine either" she stated matter-of-factly.

He smirk at her; "…wanna bet on it…" he asked smugly. "I want to have sex with you…you want to have sex with me…" he said with a sexy grin.

"Well…we should like totally do it then…" she said in her best Valley Girl impression.

There was a paused between them, Cameron waiting for him to say something…nothing in particular…just something; and House just looking at her like he had never seen her before, still in shock regarding her new-found sarcastic self.

She shook her head in exasperation, cradling her face in her hands; "…you just don't get it…" the statement was muffled by her hands, with a felt sigh she dropped them to the table and looked straight into his eyes; "…I have feelings for you…you're not just someone I had sex with…" she huffed exasperatedly "…I honestly don't know why I even bother anymore…" she said sitting up straight and sliding out of the booth.

"Allison…"

The sound of her first name on his lips, making her stop dead on her tracks and look at him questioningly; he sighed and stood, moving to stand right in front of her, his eyes moving away from hers…as away from hers as possible; "…you did something to me…" he mumbled through greeted teeth, his eyes thoroughly inspecting the floor beneath their feet.

For a moment they didn't speak, only stood there an inch from the other, relishing on the feel of each other's breaths crashing against their own skin, but soon it became too much and House finally broke the tense silence.

"…you made me cuddle…" he stated accusingly.

She snorted, causing his eyes to lock with hers and she instantly regretted her action, as she met the intense blue pools, which were his eyes; "…you did that, because you wanted to…" she mumbled truthfully.

"But…you…you made me want to do it…" he countered seriously; "…and I want to do it again…" he confessed in a strained whisper.

She frowned and sighed tiredly; "…and what do you want me to do…just be all happy and excited about it…about the fact that you've finally decided to throw me a bone…" she whispered tiredly.

"What do you mean?" House asked confused.

"I mean…I won't spend the rest of my life agonizing about what it means when you stand a little too close or when your fingers brush mine when I hand you your coffee…or what it means when I catch you watching me from across the room, when you think I can't see you...I can't…I won't…" she breathed out. "You can give me what I want…but you won't…its different…" she paused and cupped his jaw, making him look up to meet her intense green eyes "…I don't just want sex…I want you…and I'm sorry, but I won't settle for anything less…" she finished intently.

"I'm not asking you to change…because I think you have it in you, to care for someone else…and I'm not demanding any big romantic gestures or promises…just…all I want is for you to try, just try…" she added softly.

He nodded; "…you shouldn't have to settle…" he said more to himself than to her "…but I'm not throwing you a bone…" he stated surely, looking deep into her green eyes "…I'm asking you to throw me one…" he said softly.

Cameron's eyes widened in shock and her heart raced out of control, the only think she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears and House's voice muffled in the backround.

"This is strange and scary for me…I didn't think you'd have this effect on me…if I did I wouldn't have agreed to anything…but I did, because I thought I could just ignore it…" he paused, his sarcasm long discharged "…but I couldn't…I can't…" he could feel his cheeks burning and his stomach clench, at the words that kept escaping his mouth.

"I just don't want this to turn into another regret…one more thing I was too much of an idiot to try…" he confessed shyly.

"Are you saying you --"he cut her off.

"I'm saying I want to try…**_us_**" he said quietly and she could swear she saw his cheeks flush a little; it was hard to say due to his scruff, but she was sure she saw it.

Without any words, she launched her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his in a longing and searing kiss.

House responded willingly, his arms wrapping tightly around her much smaller and fragile frame, running his tongue over her bottom-lip, seeking entrance to the sweet sanctuary that was her mouth.

After a couple of seconds, which seemed to last forever, Cameron pulled back and kissed his cheek tenderly, enjoying the way his arms felt around her; "What's wrong?" she asked carefully, as she looked into his face and found him frowning slightly.

He sighed; "…I really wasn't expecting to have to say all this…" he confessed resting his forehead against hers "…I'm very embarrassed, right now…" he mumbled quietly.

She smiled at him and got on her tip-toes, kissing her away up his jaw, until she reached his earlobe; "…would you feel better if I told you that you're gonna get lucky tonight…" she whispered saucily into his ear.

He grinned and held her tightly; "…I'm still embarrassed, but I'm a little happier…" he mumbled into her neck, breathing her in.

She kissed his earlobe gently; "…my place or yours…" she whispered sexily, biting on the sensitive skin intently.

He pulled back, reached for his wallet and left a twenty on the table, not caring about the change, before taking her right hand on his left one and dragging her out the door; "…mine…" he replied once they got outside and he stopped, kissing her desperately and escorting her to her car, before moving to mount his bike and head for his apartment with Cameron close on his trail.

The ride to his place was quick and soon, sometime during it she lost sight of him, as he rode past a red-light. A few minutes later, she was pulling up to the front of his building and stepping out of her car, to find House leaning against the doorframe of his buildings threshold, waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" he asked holding out his left hand for her to take as she walked up his front steps.

She took his hand and smiled; "…I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was suppose to speed past red-lights…" she said playfully, before he leant forward to kiss her deeply.

She kissed back just as eagerly, her hands moving to the back of his neck, holding him closer to her, as they re-familiarized themselves with the feel and taste of one another's.

Soon, House had her pinned against the wall on the left of the front door to his place, his hands locked on her hips so tight, that his cane was starting to dig into the delicate skin there, as hers had found their way down his shoulders and were now making their way down his broad chest, unbuttoning his shirt in the process, revealing to her his taught chest and sparse hair. All the while their lips in a demanding lip-lock, neither was willing to break.

He couldn't help, but groan into her mouth as she finished with his buttons and flattened her warm hands against his flat and tight abdomen, slowly making her way up his chest, stopping over his nibbles and intently rubbing her thumbs over the already hardened picks; his hold on her hips loosened and his left hand sneaked up her sweater and moved around to her back, feeling his way up until he found the clasp of her bra and opened it, letting go of her hips to help her extract the garment through her sleeve, before taking it from her hand and shoving it into his leather jacket pocket, before returning to her hip.

His lips left hers and she groaned in annoyance, but then his lips found her pert nibbles through the fabric of her sweater and she decided this was worth not kissing him, as she felt him suck and nip gently on her nibbles through the fabric, her hands locking on the back of his neck, urging him on, with that sweet, sweet torture.

Before she knew it, he had lifted her sweater slightly and was now nibbling gently on the hyper-sensitive skin of her right breast, his stubble occasionally brushing that same skin, making her moan and whimper, before she grabbed a fistful of his short hair and pulled him back slowly; "…Greg…" she whispered huskily, making him look deep into her eyes, desire lace with the beautiful blue there; "…we really should get inside…" she panted, smiling widely at him.

He frowned; "…we are inside…" he said confusedly and slightly breathless, pulling the hem of her sweater back down to cover her exposed chest and looking around "…oh, you mean in there…" he said pointing to his front door, with a disgruntled look on his face, his eyes glazed over with desire, hair sticking up in all directions even more than usual and his lips swollen.

She nodded and reached her right hand into his left front pocket, causing him to groan against the skin of her neck, at the feel of her hand so close to where he wanted it the most. She grinned sexily and pulled his keys out from his pocket, before turning in his arms, pressing her back against his chest, as she faced his door and moved to put the key in the lock.

The mundane task, became immensely complicated as she felt his arms snake around her and his lips assaulting the back of her, sending her into a moaning frenzy; "…you were serious when you said you liked to be kissed in the back of your neck…" he mumbled against her skin, as she finally was able to turn the key and make them stumble into the apartment, before turning in his arms again and closing the door by pinning House against it, leaving them alone and safe from the world…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R...please, because I love them!!!

Lurve, BeeBee.


	13. Leg Braces

Chapter 13: Leg-Braces

House's mind was spinning wildly, as he felt Cameron's lithe body press against his, effectively pinning him harder into the door behind him, while her tongue duelled playfully against his and her hands ran lightly up his bare chest, pulling his unbuttoned shirt further apart, dragging it over his shoulders and down his arms, until the fabric got stuck on his wrists.

Instinctively he dropped his cane, allowing the shirt to fall over his right wrist, before he tugged it over his left one, letting it drop onto the hardwood floor, while his hands locked on her hips, pulling her pelvis tighter against his, making her moan and kiss him harder, while he effortlessly lifted her by the hips and felt her wrap her legs tight around his waist and her arms locking around his shoulders for stability, as he moved to put most of their weight on his good leg.

Slowly he led them to the back of the leather couch, setting her there and standing in front of her, his hands slowly running down her thighs and calves, reaching her feet and slipping her flip-flops off, before running them back up and settling over the tops of her thighs.

Her lips left his and began a slow descent to his throat, while his hands gripped the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside, before his eyes settled on her exposed chest, he smirked running his hands up her sides and stopping just below her perfect breasts; "…perfect…" he murmured absentmindedly as she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on the column of his throat.

She pulled back and chuckled softly, the vibrations forcing his eyes shut for a second to better appreciate it; "…thank you…" she sayd huskily, kissing his jaw lightly, until her lips found his earlobe "…you're not too bad yourself…" she mumbled, before running her tongue over the shell of his ear, making him groan "…you're actually very, very good…" she purred sexily into his ear, as she reached down between them and squeezed him lightly.

House's breath caught in his throat, as he pulled back to look into her darkened orbs, his hands moving down her legs once more and gently un-wrapping them from around his hips, before he moved back and picked up his cane; "…bedroom…" he asked out of breath as he stood straight and leaned onto his cane.

She smiled widely at him and moved to hop off the back of the couch, but House moved forward until he stood between her legs once more, not letting her get to her feet, she frowned as he snaked his left arm around her small waist and pulled her closer; "What are you doing?" she asked quietly, confusion evident in her voice.

He gave her his best 'Duh' look and moved his hands to her claves, wrapping them around his waist; "…I'm trying to get you to my bedroom…" he said locking his left hand under her backside and lifting her up and further against himself.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck for balance; "…you don't have to carry me…" she said kissing his ear gently.

He groaned and kissed her bare shoulder gently; "…I know I don't have to…" he paused and kissed her neck "…I want to…" he mumbled picking her up and steadying their combined weight on his good leg and his cane "…besides I carried you onto the couch…" he stated smugly.

She chuckled; "…three steps…" she countered, holding on tighter to him.

He pulled back, only enough to look into her eyes, a frown engraved on his face; "…are you saying I can't do it…" he challenged.

"I know better than to doubt your capabilities…" she said with a smile and he nodded and held her closer, as he took a small and experimental step.

Soon he was carrying them through the threshold of his bedroom with a smug smirk plastered on his face, as he leaned his cane against his night-table and slowly set her down carefully across his bed, settling his weight lightly over her, enjoying the feel of her legs still wrapped tight around him.

"What was that?" he asked looking down at her with a wide smug smile.

She frowned; "…I didn't say anything…" she replied distractedly, as her lips found his earlobe and nibbled there intently.

He groaned in appreciation; "…you mumbled something about how great I am…" he stated smugly grounding his hips against hers purposefully, causing her to moan in delight and sigh beneath him.

She chuckled breathlessly; "…I'm pretty sure…I didn't say anything…" she dragged out, relishing in the feel of his stubble brushing lightly across the sensitive skin of her clavicles, making her squirm at the ticklish sensation.

He pulled back and frowned at her; "…oh come on…" he whined "…you had to be a little impressed…" he mumbled pouting childishly.

She smiled and looked at him with a devilish glint in her eyes; "…maybe a little…" she said slowly "…but you know what would really impress me…" she asked sexily.

House's eyebrows shot up in expectation as to what would come out next, but soon his eyes slipped shut as he felt her right had snake between their bodies and cup him intently.

"…if you could make me come in the next ten minutes…" she threw out at him challenging.

House smirked smugly and kissed her deeply, before allowing his hands to trace the waistband of her jeans before swiftly undoing the button and fly and moving away from her to pull the pants over and down her hips, before removing his own pants and sitting between her legs in nothing, but his boxers and socks, before lifting her right leg and kissing the top of her foot tenderly; "…it's 4:03…" he mumbled kissing his way up her ankle and scrapping his stubble against her smooth calf "…ten minutes…" he asked and she nodded, enjoying the contrast between his rough stubble and his soft lips on her skin, as he moved to the inside of her knees "…are you sure…" he asked with a smug look "…cause I can do it in five…" his tone was low and gravely.

She smiled; "…I want you to take your time…" she said jokingly.

He nodded and began kissing his way up her inner-thighs, making her shiver under him as he got closer and closer to his intended target.

Soon he was placing her right leg over his shoulder along with her left one as he settled on his stomach and began kissing a trial down her navel…teasing her; "Greg…" she mumbled breathlessly and he grinned against her lower-abdomen, before moving lower and partying her folds gently before nudging her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue, making her hips buck upwards towards his tongue seeking more contact.

Which he willingly gave, but not before placing his hands over her hipbones and pinning her to the mattress, seconds before he took the little nub into his mouth and began sucking on it intently, hearing her gasp when he took it between his teeth and bit down gently before running his tongue over it and sucking only o bit harder than before.

Her hands moved to his hair to hold him closer to her, as she struggled against his hold on her hips and tried to move even closer to him; "…Greg…" she breathed out losing herself in the sweet torture he was putting her through.

He groaned against her and pulled back moving up to kiss her lower abdomen and sucked on the delicate skin there, before pulling back and looking up to meet her lust filled eyes; "…if you want me to do this…" he paused and moved down to run his tongue intently over her entrance and between her folds, making her moan out loud "…you're gonna have to stop breathing my name out like that…it's very distracting…" he mumbled kissing her stomach, before settling back at her entrance and kissing the inside of her thigh.

She managed to chuckle, before she felt herself approaching the edge of insanity as he slipped his tongue into her in one smooth and swift thrust and began thrusting into her purposefully, as his hands gently slid up her sides until they found her perky breasts and he covered them with his large hands, brushing his thumbs over her hardened nipples, making her whimper and buck her hips against his tongue, wanting more.

He could feel her start to quiver around his tongue and so he ran his right hand down her torso and found her clit and began rubbing it gently, slowly carrying her over the edge as his tongue curled inside her and found that sweet spot, pressing against it intently and grinning inwardly, as he heard her cries and felt her tighten around his tongue.

After he had taken all she had to give, he began kissing his way down her legs until he was sitting back on the balls of his feet. In one swift motion he had his boxers off and was crawling up her body and settling between her legs and at her entrance, soothingly kissing her clavicles and neck before smoothly sliding into her tight liquid warmth, making her breath catch and her body tense beneath him at the sudden form of contact.

House's eyes slipped shut as he stilled inside her and enjoyed the feel of her tight walls still cramping around him, as she began to relax and moved to lock her ankles on his lower-back and scrapped her nails down his back, reaching his butt and digging into the taught muscle there, encouraging him to move within her.

Which he willingly did, but not before stealing a glance at his alarm clock, which read: 4:11 and smirking smugly down at her; "…I'm the bomb…" he breathed out, as he set a slow and purposeful pace.

Cameron smiled and locked a hand behind his neck, pulling his head down and crashing her lips against his, sucking his tongue into her mouth and relishing in the taste of her there. They parted, panting heavily and Cameron ran her nails lightly down his sides, making him shiver and increase his pace as he flattened his hands on the mattress beside her shoulders and slowly lifted his upper-body over hers, pressing his hips further against hers and giving them a whole new angle to relish on.

Cameron was completely lost, the way he was pressing himself harder into and over her, making her moan and groan in delight, as she watched his biceps pop out, as they held his upper body weight and allowed him to move more purposefully against her; "…Greg…" she whispered out, making him open his eyes and lock them with hers.

House felt like he would lose it, when his eyes caught her dark ones and he felt her nails scrape intently over his lower-abdomen, making him groan out her name, as he heard her plea: "…please, Greg…harder…"

She crumbled beneath him and he grunted loudly as he felt her grip him, so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe. Cameron was done, she was completely drained when he finally gave up and emptied himself into her, sighing as his relief finally came and he carefully settled his weight back over her and felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and gently stroke the length of his persperation covered back soothingly and placing ghost kisses on his bare shoulder.

They took their time glueing themselves back together as they relished the feel of one another, but soon House rolled them onto their sides and held Cameron closer to him. Enjoying the way she wrapped her right leg high around his hip and moved even closer to him.

"Hey…" he whispered looking into her eyes and grinning like an idiot.

She chuckled; "…hey…" and kissed his chin, running her right hand through his sweaty hair.

"Allison…" he called out after a long silent moment, she hummed and he continued "…tell me something I don't know about you…" he mumbled into her neck.

"I like cuddling…" she offered quickly.

He huffed and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her with a frown; "…I already know that…" he said feigning boredom "…you're a teddy bear…of course you like cuddling…" he mumbled seriously.

She chuckled and sighed, before outstretching her long right leg and smiling as she felt him run his left hand over the length of it; "…like it…" she asked sexily watching as his eyes followed his hand moving up and down her leg.

He chuckled and turned his head to face her, with a smile on his face; "…very much…" he mumbled before kissing her tenderly.

She giggled into his mouth and pulled back; "…their…the result of seven years wearing leg-braces…" she confessed, blushing under his curious gaze.

"Get Out" he shouted out not believing his ears.

Cameron blushed and tried to move away from him, but he held her in place and tried to look serious; "…_**you**_ wore leg-braces…" he asked incredulously, sliding his hand until it rested on her hip, holding her to him.

She nodded shyly; "…I had flat feet…" she mumbled quietly and my orthopaedist thought the best way to correct it was to force me into wearing leg-braces…" she stated with a pout.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead; "…poor little Ally…" he mumbled with a smirk and she pushed him away playfully "…you must have been the joke of the class…" he chuckled out.

She winced at the memory; "…I was…" she murmured her confession and them House frowned as he watched the evil grin that took over her features "…but the doctor also told my mother that I should do gymnastics, to help the treatment go faster…" she paused and her grin widened "…so after the summer of 88, when it was time to go back to school…" she stopped intently.

House waited for her to continue and when she didn't he nudged her gently; "…yes…" he dragged out, completely absorbed by her story.

She smiled; "…poor little Ally…" she said using his words "…showed up…no leg-braces and boobs…which I seem to have lost somehow since then…" she mumbled looking down at her small breasts.

House smiled and cupped her right breast tenderly; "…they may be small, but they fit perfectly…" he said before he moved closer and kissed the sensitive skin above her breast "…they feel good…" he mumbled before kissing it again "…they're beautiful…and round…and perfect…" between soft kisses "…and…they're yours…" he whispered quietly, before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, making her lock her hand behind his head and hold him closer.

After he pulled back, she buried her head on the crook of his neck; "…your turn…" she murmured feeling his callous hand run slowly up and down her side.

"I'm a sucker for leg-braces…" he mumbled into her shoulder and she laughed whole-heartedly.

"Greg…" she mumbled wanting a real answer from him.

He sighed and kissed her cheek softly; "…that night…" he murmured in a low and private tone, instantly making her look at him and give him her undivided attention "…in the hotel…" he staled looking away from her eyes "…it was the first time in five…long years…" he confessed shyly.

Cameron frowned; "…what about the hookers…" she asked confused.

He winced and buried his face in the crook of her neck; "…I'm not an idiot…" he mumbled quietly "…no sex…" he said pulling back and looking into her eyes.

She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him once more, until he mumbled 'your turn' into her mouth and she pulled back; "…that night…you asked me if I was a military brat…" she paused as he ran his hand through her hair, but he encouraged her to continue and so she did "…my dad was in the Air Force…" she told him with a gentle smile "…your turn…" she said kissing the tip of his nose.

"…my dad is a Marine veteran…" he murmured and turned his attention back to the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"My turn?" she asked as he rolled her onto her back and gently thrust in and out of her, letting her know he was ready for another round, Cameron moaned and smiled as his lips claimed hers in a deep and longing kiss; "…I guess not…" she breathed out when he ground his pelvis against hers.

He pulled back and smirked at her; "…Greg wants to play another game…" he mumbled in a low tone, making her shiver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, I love it when you do...P

Lurve, BeeBee.


	14. Something Big

Chapter 14: Something Big

House woke up, but he wasn't sure what had woke him up since his leg wasn't hurting_…and I'm definitely not cold…_he thought as he snuggled closer to the warm bare body curled up in front of him.

Nope he was definitely not cold…hadn't been for a while now_…one month, three weeks, seventeen hours and…_he held this thought for a second, as a voice came from the back of his mind and corrected him_…actually, we haven't been cold for: a week…yeah a week, there was that night last week when she had stuff to do…_the voice explained and House frowned, remembering that he still hadn't figured out what it was that she did every week, that kept her from spending the night with him.

The feel of her petit frame stirring against his chest pulled him back to reality and forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as he felt her press her whole body to his, making him groan as he felt her press her bare backside against his groin and he instinctively wrap his arms tighter around her.

She hummed appreciatively and gently began scraping her short, yet well manicured nails over his strong forearms softly, while leaning back closer to him; "…good morning…" she whispered with a smile gracing her face, as she felt his lips dance over the delicate skin of her right shoulder.

He kissed his way up her shoulder and neck until he reached the back of her ear and pulled back; "…no…" he said simply before moving his right hand to her abdomen and splaying his fingers against her smooth skin, pulling her closer to him.

She frowned, struggling to focus as she felt him take her earlobe into his mouth and gently nibble on it, making her moan quietly; "…not a good morning…" she asked playfully wriggling her hips back into his, making him groan into the skin of her neck at the sensation.

"…it would be a _**great**_ morning…" he said intently bucking his hips forward gently to emphasize is point, before un-wrapping his right arm from around her, sneaking his hand under hers, until her small hand rested on the back of his and he lifted them up pointing his index finger towards the window; "…but the moon is still up…" he whispered, but his eyes weren't on the big moon that stared at them through her uncovered window, they were on their hands, watching the way her smaller one rested over his, while she brushed her thumb soothingly over his.

"What time is it?" she asked with a small yaw, lacing her fingers through his, unable to help the small shiver that ran through her at the cool temperature of her bedroom.

House felt her shiver in front of him and quickly pulled both their arms under the warm comforter, snuggling closer to her, hoping to keep her warm, before turning his head and stealing a quick glance at her alarm clock; "…it's a little after three…" he said returning to his initial position behind her.

"…can't sleep…" she asked turning in his arms, until their noses were almost touching and his injured thigh remained trapped between both of hers, dulling the constant throb and easing the pain a little; her left hand moving up between them until her slender fingers were massaging his scalp gently.

His eyes slid shut and he smiled softly, before bowing his head forward and resting his forehead against her chest-bone, simply enjoying the way her fingers felt against his scalp, tracing small random patterns with just the right amount of pressure; "…something woke me…" he almost purred distractedly, much to his own surprise.

She chuckled; "…it was probably my upstairs neighbour…" she said absentmindedly.

"How do you know…" he said and tried to focus on any sounds coming from the floor above them, when he heard nothing he continued; "…I don't hear anything…"

"That's because, by now, she's probably passed out on her bed…" she said chuckling quietly and he tilted his head just enough to look into her eyes, questioning them with a frown; "…girls night…" she said kissing his frown away and then the tip of his nose "…she and her friends go out every Thursday night…she gets home at around this time and tries very hard to be as quiet as possible…" she explains with an amused smirk "…but usually stumbles on every single piece of furniture until she finally crashes on her bed and passes out…" she finished kissing his forehead again.

House smiled and kissed her lips gently; "…where do you want to stay tonight…" he blurted out "…well later…" he asked casually.

She winced and he frowned; "…it's Friday…" she said simply.

He nodded; "I know…I thought maybe we could go to my place after work…order in…watch TV…have sex…" he said waggling his brows at her "…in any order you choose…" he offered noticing the slight frown on her face.

She sighed, running her left hand through his hair all the way to the back of his neck; "…I can't…" she said sadly "…you know I can't…" she paused "…it's Friday…" she added looking at him.

He shrugged and sighed; "…fine…" he said dropping his forehead onto her chest-bone again, he knew she would say no…he just hoped that this time she'd actually tell him, why she couldn't be with him…but she hadn't and he so he began thinking about another way he could get that information out of her.

She sensed his curiosity, but decided to ignore it; "…but we can do that on Saturday…" she offered concerned that she had upset him "…or I could go over to your place once I'm done with what I need to do here…" she whispered sexily.

House chuckled and kissed her chest-bone, his right hand moving slowly down her side, over her ribs and hip, tracing her hip-bone with the pad of his index finger; "…we didn't play our game…before…" he whispered, ignoring her offer and kissing her throat, while his finger circled her navel teasingly.

She chuckled; "…we played our game…" she said confusedly "…was it that bad, that you can't even remember…" she asked with a chuckle, feeling his finger run slowly down her right thigh and up her left one, squirming a little at the ticklish feel it gave her.

He grinned sexily and kissed her chin and lips tenderly, placing his right hand on her hip, holding her firmly and gently pushing her onto her back as he laid half on top of her and half on his side; "…that's not the game I was talking about…" he said seriously, brushing a stray curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear "…tell me something I don't know about you…" he said looking into her deep green orbs.

She smiled nervously; "…that game…" she mumbled wracking her brain for something to tell him.

Ever since their first night together, after House's 'confession' at the bar they had been playing this game, every night before they fell asleep they would start this game and every night they would find a new fact about one another…they both enjoyed it…to a certain degree…

"Yes…that game…" he mumbled kissing down her jaw-line slowly, his right hand smoothing over her taught stomach, his fingers flexing over it, enjoying the feel of her silken skin under his callous fingers.

She smiled; "…what to say…what to say…" she repeated distractedly.

House chuckled against her neck; "…stop stalling…it can't be that hard…" he said kissing her chin and pulling back to look at her seriously "…there are a lot of things I don't know…" he said, hoping to encourage her.

She sighed; "…I play the violin…" she offered with a shrug.

He scoffed; "…thanks…but I could tell that the minute I walked into your apartment for the first time…" he stated un-impressively, leaning over her a little more and kissing her left shoulder "...you do know your violin is in the living room…don't you…" he asked jokingly.

She chuckled; "…fine…" she sighed lacing her fingers through his hair and wrapping her left leg around his hip, bringing him closer to her, earning herself some time to think about what to tell him.

In all honesty there were a million ways she could stop this game before it even began, she could talk about her childhood, because she knew he wouldn't want to talk about his…and so he would do anything to end it right there; or she could talk about past relationships, because House would never go there…not yet at least.

As she kept trying to come up with the best topic to stop the game right there, she felt him huff impatiently against her shoulder and pull back, looking deep into her eyes and shooting her an impatient look; "…fine…I'll go first…" he said, his tone dripping with impatience.

He thought for a second, before pressing a chaste kiss to her soft lips; "…Stacy…" he said solemnly, she frowned at him, clearly confused and even a little annoyed.

She quirk a brow at him and grip a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back forcefully until their eyes met and he could see the glare she was sending him; "…Allison Cameron…" she stated in a very serious tone "…want me to spell it out for you…" she asked sarcastically and he smirk at her, which only made her angrier and angrier and so she tried to move from under him, but he held her firmly in place; "…House…" she hissed, her eyes fierce and very serious.

"…Stacy…" he repeated, this time looking straight into her eyes, challenging her to move "…that's her name…" he said taking a deep breath "…that's the name of the woman who crippled me…" he stated matter-of-factly "…the woman who left me after she crippled me…" he confessed, looking away from her.

"Oh…Greg…I'm sorry I thought…" she stopped talking, mentally kicking herself for her stupidity.

He nodded slowly; "…it's your turn…" he stated surely.

She sighed as realization hit her; "…you're playing me…" she said seriously, her eyes flaring up, "…you only told me about her, because you want to know what I'm doing tonight…" she stated pushing him off of her and scrambling to her feet, pulling one of the sheets with her, with such force that House rolled onto his back before he could react to her sudden use of force.

House sighed and covered his face with his hands; "…it's the game…" he said sitting up "…I tell you something…you tell me something…" he stated waving his hands slowly between the two of them, as if talking to a slow…a very slow child.

"All you had to do was ask…" she snapped walking around the bed towards her bathroom "…but nooooooooooo…" she dragged out "…you couldn't just ask…you had to manipulate me into spitting it out…" she was pissed…very pissed and House was just a little fearful for what would happen next.

He had never seen her like this and truly he didn't like it…he had wondered what she would be like when mad…_**really**_ mad and he had always thought it would be a pretty sexy sight: flushed cheeks, eyes wide, revealing the different shades of green and blue, that little twitch he picked up on her two days into her job, the one in which she keeps nipping at her lower lip and her brow furrows deeply in concentration…but now that he was actually watching it…it wasn't at all what he had thought…

She looked just like he had imagined, except this wasn't the type of situation he had built in his mind…he couldn't really focus on how sexy she looked…all he could think about was how mad she was and what that would mean for him...for them.

The room was silent and tense, Cameron stood at the foot of the bed staring at him…waiting for him to say something, while House sat on the centre of the bed staring at her…waiting for her to say something.

Giving in_…you never give in…_his mind told him as he moved to the foot of the bed, until he was only two feet away from her; "…I told you something big…" he stated simply looking straight into her eyes "…it's your turn…" he pushed_…see…you never give in…_his mind told him the second the last word escaped his mouth.

Cameron's jaw clenched so tight, House thought it would break or at least hurt like hell when she finally relaxed it; "…you want something big…" she asked him in a cold and fierce tone.

"Yes" he stated pointedly.

She nodded and spoke very slowly: "…Daniel…" she said looking away; House frowned not knowing where she was going with this.

"…Daniel…" she repeated, this time looking straight into his eyes, challenging him to move "…that's his name…" she said taking a deep breath "…that's the name of the man who damaged me…" she stated matter-of-factly "…the man who promised to be with me forever…the man who promised me forever if I gave him a chance…" she paused, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her soaked eyes "…the man for whom I gave everything up…everything…" she paused and took a deep breath "…the man who left me damaged and alone…" she said looking down at her bare feet, whishing she hadn't just poured everything out like that to the man standing in front of her…Gregory House.

House felt stupid…but the harm was done and now she was standing there fighting her tears with everything she had and all he wanted to do was pull her to him, erase the last ten minutes and just curl up around her again.

But before he could do anything she was walking towards her bathroom and telling him to get out over her shoulder, before the door slammed shut behind her and he was left alone to think about what had just happened.

…_well done…well done…_a voice shouted inside his mind and he could hear the distinct sound of applause echoing throughout his brain and subsequently the empty bedroom where he stood.

Shaking his head in tired resignation, he stood to his unsteady feet and proceeded to gather his clothes, throwing them on as he went about the room until he was done with his Nikes and walked up to the bathroom door, in one last attempt to fix the situation.

He stood there eyeing the wooden door with disdain, wishing he could just break it open and talk to her…but the gentle sound of a muffled sob made his heart sink in his chest and he just walked away, the sound of what he had done to her too much for him to bear.

----------------------------------------------

The day went by unnoticed for the two young male doctors in the Diagnostics department; the same couldn't be said for House and Cameron…

Cameron had been even earlier than usual, which meant she could go about her daily rituals without having to deal with any of the men in the department…she made coffee…which she had decided against on the way to work, but once she had settled into her daily routine she couldn't help herself and eventually gave in and brewed a fresh pot, pot which she pretty much finished herself, leaving only enough coffee for one more person…the reason she left it…because she knew House would be late and so wouldn't have any coffee in the end anyway.

She sorted through his mail…like she always did, she was upset…yes, but no one in the department knew about her relationship with House and she was happy with that…so she played it cool, she acted normal…very normal…until of course he came in…later than usual…

The minute their eyes met - even for the shortest second in the story of time - it was awkward…strange, there was so much they wanted to say and yet so many reasons not to.

But just like that…it came and it went…

As he spotted the empty coffee pot, he instantly knew he was in trouble…big trouble and the way she had looked at him…a chill ran up his spine at the thought as he immediately turned around and headed out of the conference room, walking down the hallway to Wilson's office.

Walking into Wilson's office, he quickly snatched the plastic coffee cup that sat forgotten on the oncologists' desk and took a long swig…instantly regretting it…it was bitter and it tasted like_…coffee not made by Cameron…_a voice supplied in his brain.

"No coffee…" Wilson murmured not lifting his head from the papers he was currently signing "…what did you do…" he asked still not looking up.

House flopped heavily on his friends couch and sighed tiredly; "…I tried to manipulate her into telling me something…" he stated calmly, leaning his cane on the small coffee table and locking his hands over his stomach.

Wilson looked up and shrugged; "Well…look on the bright side…" he said momentarily forgetting who he was talking to "…you still have Cameron's coffee…" he stated simply.

House frowned, remembering his friend still didn't know who his mystery girlfriend was_…how can he not know…_he asked himself mentally; "No I don't" he stated simply, hoping that would be some sort of hint.

Wilson frowned; "…why not?" he asked slowly, but still unable to put the pieces together.

House furrowed his brow at his friend's obviously lacking deduction skills…he sighed…he was too tired to have to deal with his friend's endless squealing once he told him he was seeing Cameron…and subsequent lecture once he heard what had happened just a few hours before…; "…I don't know…" he said shrugging "…PMS…" he offered convincingly.

Wilson chuckled; "…you're screwed…" he said pushing the papers away and leaning back in his chair "…so have you figured out what she does on Friday nights?" he asked curiously.

House sighed; "…nope…" he mumbled.

Wilson chuckled; "…that's what you manipulated her into telling you…" he asked amusedly.

House winced; "…tried…" he corrected "…and failed miserably…" he mumbled absentmindedly.

----------------------------------------------

It was a little over eight when House finally stood from his piano bench, where he had sat for the past two hours…not playing, but staring at the keys…thinking about her and what she could possibly be doing that would be better than being with him_…cocksure much…_a voice asked him from the back of his mind.

His mind was running a thousand miles an hour and he had pictured all the possibilities: Cameron being with someone else…Cameron being with someone else and… Cameron being with someone else_…pretty sure you've overanalysed that one already…enough times…_the same voice mumbled.

Acting on an impulse he found himself picking his keys up and leaving his apartment…

The ride to her place was quick and filled with doubts and …dare he think it_…fear?…_he did dare. Soon…too soon, he was standing at her door, pondering whether to knock or go for the spare key_…the element of surprise…_he thought as he imagined what would await him behind that door…he chose the spare key…if he was to find her with someone else at least he'd get to break up the fun...

Reaching over the doorframe he quickly felt up the small key and proceeded to unlock the door and step through it…the sight that greeted him was not what he had been expecting at all…

House closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to draw the attention to him and leaned silently against the wall watching the scene that played out before him, his mouth agape and his heart racing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just love me...evil grin

I have to tell you, your reviews have been awesome...i'm trying to reply to all but my internet is estremely slow...i'll try again tomorrow, please don't be mad...LOVE YA!!!

BeeBee.


	15. Cheerleader? No, Gymnast

Previously on 12 Hours:

_House closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to draw the attention to him and leaned silently against the wall watching the scene that played out before him, his mouth agape and his heart racing._

Chapter 15: Cheerleader? No, Gymnast

On the floor ten feet away from the TV, sat a small_…seven-ish year old…_little girl, with light hazelnut wild curls her legs tucked under her and her hands holding onto the remote tightly, while her eyes remained locked on the screen.

House couldn't keep is eyes off of the little girl…there was something about her that made him not want to look away; everything about her seemed familiar…from the curls to the way she sat…to the way her hands gripped the remote like her life depended on it_…Cameron does that…_he thought distractedly, he wanted to move closer inspect her face…see if there was anything else…

"House…" he heard Cameron's surprised voice come from the doorway to the kitchen and the little girl's head snapped to where he was standing at the door, her bright green orbs connecting with his and enabling him to look away…she was just so familiar.

The feel of Cameron's hand touching his arm gently brought him back and made him look at her and then to what she was holding_…or who…_he reasoned mentally taking in the grey-eyed baby snuggled on the crock of her arm; "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, forcing him to look at her.

House was confused…torn between feeling relieved or completely lost; "…you're…" he paused looking back at the little_…hum…eight month-old…_baby, before continuing "…babysitting…" he paused and looked at the little girl, feeling very curious about who the girl might be "…right?!?" he asked looking straight into her eyes, frowning deeper at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him; "…right…" she dragged out confusedly; "…what are you doing here?" she asked again, as the baby began to stir in her arms and she gently began to rock him soothingly, until he settled and began sucking on his own thumb.

He looked up at her and sighed; "…why didn't you tell me…" he asked furrowing his brow at her.

She sighed; "…you hate children…" she whispered, not wanting the little girl to hear her "…and you would have tried to talk me out of it…" she said surely and he smirked faintly.

"I don't hate children…" he mumbled "…but I would have tried to talk you out of it…" he stated looking back at the baby; his eyes scanning the baby's face searching for any resemblance, but there was none and he sighed in relief; "…he seems hungry…" he said looking back up at Cameron, as she looked down to see the little boy sucking furiously on his tiny little thumb.

The sound of a little voice made them both look away from the baby; "…who are you…" the girl asked, as she jumped on the couch and stood on the cushion trying to make herself taller.

House looked at the girl's face_…so familiar…_he thought as he scanned the little girl's pointy nose and big green eyes, small pink lips and pretty curls, he couldn't help but wonder how much she looked like Cameron.

Cameron spoke softly; "…he's a friend of mine…" she paused and watched as the girl didn't take her eyes off of him and neither did he; "…House…" she explained and the little girl frowned, still not looking away from him.

At some point the baby began to cry and Cameron mumbled something, before disappearing into the kitchen to take care of his bottle, leaving House and the girl alone, both staring into each others eyes.

"You shouldn't be here…" the girl stated locking her small hands at her hips, her innocent eyes challenging him to look away or argue.

House smiled_…she even clenches like Cameron…_he thought to himself; "…why not…" he asked leaning more heavily on his cane, truly mesmerized by the little girl.

She glared at him; "…because aunt Ally has a boyfriend…" she stated seriously, her glare becoming fiercer "…and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you here…" she added with a smug smirk.

House smirked and before he could say anything Cameron was coming back into the living room, feeding the toddler his bottle expertly and he watched as mini-Cameron ran up to her and called out her name, making Cameron look down at her; "…yes…" she mumbled smiling softly at her niece.

The girl smirked smugly and pointed in House's direction; "…he shouldn't be here…" she stated surely.

Cameron did a double take, looking between House and her niece and frowning; "…why not…" she asked confusedly.

House stuck his tongue out at the girl, who scoffed and replied by mimicking his actions, before looking back up at her aunt; "…because your boyfriend will be mad…" she said slowly.

"…how do you know I have a boyfriend…" she asked the girl confused.

"Last week, when mom and dad came to pick us up…" she paused and bit her lower-lip, trying to look innocent…but Cameron knew that look and so she tilted her a head a little and motioned for her to continue…which she did carefully; "…I heard you telling mom about Greg…" at this she turned to House and shot him a dirty look "…your boyfriend…" she stated simply.

House couldn't help but laugh out loud, which only made the little girl angrier; "…why are you laughing…" she asked getting pissed "…why is he laughing…" she asked turning back to her aunt.

Cameron smiled down at the girl; "…he's Greg…" she said softly looking down at the little girl and then placing the now empty bottle on the coffee table in the centre of the room, before placing him in his playpen and turning to face her niece.

"But you called him House…" the girl mumbled blushing furiously.

House stepped further into the room and switch the cane to his left hand, before outstretching his right hand to the little girl; "…Greg House…" he stated with a smug smirk, ignoring the glare the girl sent him.

She blushed, before shaking his hand, against her will and then jumped back up on the couch so she could get a better look of House; "…hum…" she hummed as she looked straight into his face "…he's hairy…" she stated wrinkling her nose "…but he's tall and his eyes are cute…" at this House turned to look at Cameron and made a disgusted face, before mouthing 'cute'.

Cameron chuckled to herself as her niece carried on; "…and the cane…" she mumbled curiously, looking back up to look at House's face.

Cameron winced, waiting for him to start lashing out at the little girl; "…chicks dig the wood…" he stated motioning for the cane.

"HOUSE" Cameron scolded slapping his shoulder hard.

"Hey…" he whined rubbing his shoulder "…that hurt…" he pouted shamelessly.

"You still haven't told me why you're here…" Cameron said in a serious tone, shooting him an unwavering glare.

The little girl chuckled and mumbled in a singsong tone; "…you're in trouble…" jumping all over the couch cushions.

"Al stop that!" Cameron admonished sternly and the little girl got off the couch and sat back down on the floor in front of the TV.

House frowned; "…your niece's name is Allison…" House asked confusedly.

"My name is Alice…" the girl mumbled, not looking away from the television.

Cameron grabbed his left hand and pulled him into the kitchen; "…what are you doing here…" she asked again, her tone getting more and more aggravated.

House sighed; "…I was curious…" he said quietly "…I wanted to know why you couldn't be with me…" he confessed slowly moving closer to her.

She put a hand up to stop him and he glared at her, but stopped his progression; "…I'm mad at you…" she stated matter-of-factly.

House's shoulders slumped; "…I wanted to know…" he said simply "…you do know me, right…" he asked rhetorically eyeing her intently.

She sighed and he moved closer to her; "…I should have asked…" he mumbled looking into her eyes "…but I didn't…" he stated stupidly and Cameron snorted quietly.

He lifted his left hand and cupped her jaw gently; "…I never do…" he murmured honestly and she chuckled a little at his truthfulness "…ever…" he added for emphasis, with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What did you think I was doing?" she asked simply, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He winced slightly; "…let me put it this way…" he murmured carefully "…when it came to deciding whether to knock or use your spare key…" he paused and she tried to conceal the smile that was threatening to overtake her features, since she already knew what was coming "…I decided to use the key…" he finished shyly.

She chuckled, placing her hands on his hips and standing on her tip-toes, the tips of their noses brushing gently; "…you're an idiot…" she stated seriously.

"I know…" he whispered before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, in a deep kiss, while he placed his cane over the kitchen table and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"AUNT ALLY…DARIAN NEEDS A NEW DIAPPER" Al shouted from the living room, making Cameron pull away from House, much to his annoyance.

She sighed and House kissed her forehead gently; "…Let's make a run for it…" he whispered, smirking at her and she laughed, before taking his left hand in hers and moving to the living room.

But before they made it there, House pulled her back gently; "…are the brats sleeping over…" he asked with a hopeful smirk.

She smiled; "…no, my sister and her husband usually pick them up at around midnight…" she whispered and frowned when she saw the wicked glint in his eyes "…what…" she asked not able to keep the waver from her voice.

He smirked and winked at her, before walking past her into the living room, leaving a very confused Cameron behind.

---------------------------------------

It must have been around ten-thirty when Cameron emerged from the hallway that led to her bedroom, after spending the last hour putting her niece to sleep after having put her nephew to sleep as well.

She reached the dimly lit room, to find House lounging comfortably on her couch; feet propped on her coffee table and crossed at the ankles, his left arm was draped over the arm of the couch, while his right rested over the back of it; his head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly open, as he breathed slowly through it.

She smiled, walking quietly up to him and sitting on his right side, snuggling up to him, until his right arm moved from the back of the couch to her shoulder, holding her closer to him.

Cameron smiled, as she carefully placed both her legs over his, ever mindful of his injured thigh, resting her head on his chest, while her right hand slipped under his t-shirt and began tracing random patterns over the sensitive skin on his lower-abdomen.

They stayed that way for a few moments and just as Cameron was drifting into slumber, the feel of a hand cupping her right breast instantly woke her, making her jump a little and turn her head to face House, whose head remained leant backwards and whose eyes were still closed.

Cameron bit her lower-lip gently, her right hand smoothing over his abdomen and moving downwards, until it reached the discreet bulge in his pants and she tentatively squeezed him through his jeans, making his hand squeeze her breast gently and his eyes snap open, when he felt her lick the shell of his ear.

"I thought you were sleeping…" she whispered into his ear, before she moved to straddle his lap and began kissing the underside of his chin and sucking gently on his Adam's apple, making him groan and lock his hands on her hips, before carefully swinging her onto the empty couch cushion next to him and moving to hover over her.

"I was…" he murmured distractedly kissing her neck "…until you started tickling me…" he stated before biting none too gently on her neck, making her gasp and wrap her right leg around his left hip, pulling him down until he was resting most of his weight on her, causing them both to groan in appreciation.

They continued kissing and nibbling each others skin and lips, as Cameron's hands slid down his back, finding the hem of his shirt and slipping them under it, smoothing her cool hands over the warm skin on the small of his back.

Soon House's right hand was slipping under her shirt and teasing her right breast through the lace of her bra; making her moan into his mouth, as his thumb teased her hardened nipple; while his left one, ran down her right side, over her hip and down her thigh, pulling it further up and around his hip, as his hips ground intently against hers.

"…Greg…" she mumbled absentmindedly, feeling his hand snake under her bra and cup her bare breast, while his lips found the hollow of her throat and began teasing it mercilessly, sucking, licking and nibbling; "…hum mmm…" she hummed appreciatively, her nails digging tentatively into the small of his back, making him grunt into her throat.

"What?" he murmured not pulling away from her smooth skin.

She sighed and moved her right and to the back of his neck, gripping a fistful of his short hair and pulling him back, so she could focus on what she had to say; "…we can't…" she whispered breathlessly and he puckered his bottom-lip out, in a cute pout "…stop it…the kids are in the bedroom…" she said trying to reason with both House and herself.

House smiled mischievously down at her; "…they're sleeping…" he whispered into her neck and he could practically hear her roll her eyes at him "…besides we're just fooling around…" his tone was low and gravely, making her shiver and sigh as she felt his tongue run down the side of her neck.

House smiled against her shoulder, relishing on her lack of opposition to him and his ministrations; "…I'm still mad at you…" she murmured.

"Awesome…" he said pulling back from her skin and looking deep into her lust-darkened eyes "…I've always wondered what angry sex with you would be like…" he mumbled with a wicked grin.

She rolled her eyes again and bended her right knee tighter around his hip, enjoying the feel of his hand squeezing it possessively, before it started to move down her thigh again and slipping to the back of her knee, before gently pulling it up until the back of her right thigh was pressed tightly against his t-shirt clad chest and the back of her knee rested on his left shoulder, giving him a new angle and making her moan deeper as he ground his hips into hers more purposefully.

"Nice…" he mumbled, as he caressed the side of her jean-clad thigh "…cheerleader…" he asked impressed.

She shook her head; "…I told you I was a gymnast…" she said with a smug look, just as her hands locked on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

"Remind me…again…please…why I married Joe?" it was the sudden question that made House and Cameron pull back from one another's lips and stare towards the front door of Cameron's apartment, their bodies frozen, unable to move as they their eyes came into contact with those of a woman very similar to Cameron, House noted.

The woman seemed just as stunned as the two lovers on the couch, not even flinching when a male voice sounded from the apartment door; "…what's wrong…where's Ally…" the man asked before he stepped farther into the room and his eyes too flew to the forms of House and Cameron, sprawled on the couch in a very…very compromising position.

"Wow…" the man mumbled quietly, unable to look away from the scene before him "…I guess those years in gymnastics did pay off…" he thought out loud, before his wife's hand flew to his face and she stormed out of the room and into her sister's kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...I hope this one makes up for the one before...xD

Lurve ya all!

BeeBee


	16. I Know What You Need

Previously on 12 Hours:

_"Wow…" the man mumbled quietly, unable to look away from the scene before him "…I guess those years in gymnastics did pay off…" he thought out loud, before his wife's hand flew to his face and she stormed out of the room and into her sister's kitchen._

Chapter 16: I Know What You Need

"…Alexa…"Cameron called out after her sister, flattening her hands on House's chest and pushing him off of her.

"What happened?" she hissed at her still stunned brother-in-law as she stumbled to her feet and smoothed her clothes, before pulling her hair up into a messy bun, while House stood up as quickly as his leg would allow him and stood behind her, praying to everything holy that she wouldn't move and leave him unguarded, with his massive hard-on in plain sight.

"…unbelievable…" her sister hissed coming back only a second after, and standing with her hands on her hips, making House all the more aware of the similarities between the woman and Cameron; "…you are unbelievable…" she stated glaring at her husband "…and you…" she hissed turning to face Cameron "…you're supposed to be baby-sitting…" she stated throwing her arms up in irritation "…not going at it on the couch…" she was practically yelling now "…down the hall from where the kids are sleeping…" she added infuriated "…with some guy…" she said waving in House's general direction.

Cameron blushed furiously; "…we weren't…we…I…" she stammered out, trying to find the right words "…I'm sorry…" she ended up mumbling after a few awkward seconds.

"You..." she yelped turning back to her husband "…we walk in on a serious make-out session and all you can say is: 'I guess those years in gymnastics did pay off', what is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

"It was a joke…" he offered carefully "…I'm sorry…I just…" he stammered waving his hands in Cameron and House's direction.

There was an awkward silence, during which two sets of curious eye-balls focused sharply on House; "…you're early…" Cameron stated making her sister and her husband look back at her "…why…" she added quietly.

Her sister snorted; "…because I married an ass-hole…" Alexa said glaring at her husband and then turned to her sister "…that idiot…" she said pointing at her husband but keeping her eyes on her sister's "…spent the entire dinner monitoring what I ate…and commenting…" she explained furiously "…and he called me a fat cow…" she added to further emphasize her point.

Cameron's head shot in the direction of her brother-in-law and she frowned at him; "…I would never call her such a thing…" he murmured tiredly returning Cameron's concerned look.

"Bull-crap" she stated simply. "And not only that…" she paused and glared at her husband once more "…he insinuated…" she said slowly "…that I should be more like you…" at that both Cameron and her brother-in-law gasped.

"I did not" Joe stated outraged.

"Did too" Alexa said promptly.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did --"

"Mommy…" a little voice murmured in a sleepy tone from the hallway that lead to Cameron's bedroom.

"Al…baby…" Alexa whispered as she walked up to her daughter and scooped her up in her arms, balancing her on her right hip.

"Why were you and dad fighting?" the little girl asked, holding the teddy bear she slept with closer to her tiny chest, while wrapping her left arm around her mother's neck tightly.

Joe quickly moved to stand next to his wife and daughter, gently running his right hand over her messy curls and kissing her forehead; "…we weren't fighting, bug…" he whispered affectionately "…mommy and daddy were playing a game…" he blurted out as an excuse.

The little girl quirked a brow at her parents; "…I'm seven…not stupid…" the little girl said seriously.

At that House bent forward a little until his lips hovered over Cameron's left ear; "…I like her…" he whispered amusedly and Cameron rolled her eyes, not turning around to face him.

Suddenly Alice turned to her aunt; "…they think I'm stupid…" she mumbled simply.

Alexa shook her head and tipped her daughter's chin up so she could look into her eyes; "…we were having a disagreement…it happens sometimes…" at this the little girl gave a questioning look at her mother and a pout began to form on her delicate features, at this Alexa hurried to explain "…but everything is okay now…" she said soothingly.

"Only because I caught you…" the little girl murmured, making House smirk.

"…no…" Joe stated surely and turned to face his wife "…I'm sorry…" he said clearly for everyone to hear.

…_whipped…_House thought the second he heard the words that escaped the younger man's mouth.

Alexa smiled at her husband and then looked at her daughter with a reassuring smile; "…see, all better…" she stated kissing her forehead.

"I'll go get Darian…" Joe said quietly, before disappearing down the hall and into Cameron's bedroom.

There was a silent moment, but then Alice hopped off of her mother's arms and ran to find her shoes, settling on the floor and putting them back on; "…so…" she said looking up at him from her spot on the floor "…will you come by next Friday…" she asked hopefully.

Alexa immediately looked over at her sister and quirked her right brow at her, making Cameron swing nervously on her feet, fearing both her sister and House's reaction; "…would you like me to come by…" he asked softly, surprising both himself and Cameron.

The little girl finished tying up her shoes and stood, nodding effusively; "…yap…we could watch Sponge Bob again…" she stated excitedly.

House nodded; "…maybe I will…" he said firmly.

Alexa cleared her throat, making Cameron, House and Alice look at her; "…ah…who are you…" she asked worriedly.

Cameron seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she'd been under and quickly answered by introducing them; "…Alexa this is House, House Alexa…" she said with a worried smile "…and that she said pointing to her Brother-in-law that was coming down the hall with Darian snuggled up in the crook of his arm "…is Joe…" she stated simply.

Joe forced a smile and turned to his wife; "…we need to go, it's getting late…" he stated walking up to the door and mumbling his goodbyes over his shoulder, while wrapping the blanket tighter around his son and walking out of the apartment.

Her sister did the same, but not before, moving to kiss her sister goodbye, before picking up some of Darin's toys and stuffing them in a backpack, while Alice hugged her aunt and held her small right hand out for House to shake, which he did and then they were gone, leaving Cameron and House alone for the first time that night.

"That…" House stated pointing his cane towards the front door "...that alone was worth coming over tonight…" he finished with a smirk.

Cameron turned to look at him and frowned, honestly confused by what he'd said; "…getting caught making-out…the slap…the shouting…the drama…" he explained amusedly.

Cameron rolled her eyes and went about tidying up her living room; "… awesome…" he mumbled before he realised what she was doing "…what are you doing…" he asked frowning at her deeply.

"What does it look like I'm doing…" she asked annoyingly, from her spot on the floor, where she sat picking up some toys that had stayed behind.

House sighed; "…you don't have to do that tonight…" he mumbled hopefully, while gently poking her side with his cane "…you can do it tomorrow…" he suggested quietly.

She kept swatting the offending cane away and picking up the Lego pieces, that very nearly covered the floor of her living room; "…why would I do it tomorrow, if I can do it tonight…" she asked tiredly from the floor, before she was knocked off her feet by his cane, as House nudged her a littler harder, making her lose her balance and fall onto her back "…House…" she murmured winningly from the place where she landed flat on her back.

"You didn't think that was awesome, did you?" he asked referring to the family spat that had occurred less than twenty minutes before.

She sighed, still not getting up from off the floor; "…do I really need to answer that…" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

He shook his head, filled his cheeks with air and threw it from one cheek to the other, before releasing it and holding his left hand out for her to take; "…come on…" he encouraged when she gave him a curious look "…I know what you need…" he said as she placed her hand in his and he curled his fingers around hers, before giving her a gentle boost upwards.

"Grab a coat…" he told her over his shoulder as he threw his leather jacket on, opened the front door and reached for the keys in his pocket. Soon they were leaving her place and heading outside for his bike.

----------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for them to be pulling up to the front of his building and dismounting the bike; "...you think I need to come back to your place…" she asked after having removed the helmet she had borrowed from him, handing it back to him and placing her hands on her hips.

He turned off the bike and dismounted; "…I need you back at my place…" he said waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, making her gasp and rub her face tiredly.

"You're unbelievable" she stated tiredly, her shoulders slumping heavily "…you brought me here for sex…" she mumbled disappointedly.

"…well, not exactly, but if you decide to reward me…I won't stop you…" he rumbled gravely, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand, as he took her right hand in his left one and limped to his building, leading her through his front door after he unlocked it.

"Greg…" she started exhaustedly "…I'm tired…" she continued but stopped when he limped farther into apartment and disappeared down the hall.

"Sit…" he shouted from his bedroom "…I'll just be a minute…" he added as he went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving her alone in the living room.

Cameron hung her head and went over to the couch, where she landed heavily; sighing as she began to hear the faint sounds of water running_…a bath…__**that's **__what I need…too bad he's not running it for me…_she thought dropping her head back onto the couch and closing her eyes.

A few minutes later she felt House return to the living room, but decided to keep her eyes closed and see what he'd do. For the longest time he did nothing, but she could swear he was in the room with her, as she ran an inventory of herself…

…_shallow breaths…check_

…_rapid heartbeat…check_

…_sweaty palms…check_

But then he moved, he stood in front of her and bent forward; "…your bubble bath is ready…" he whispered against her lips, before he kissed her softly.

Her eyes shot open; "…my bubble bath…" she asked incredulously.

He nodded and took a step back as she stood up; "…it was supposed to be our bubble bath, but then you got all bitchy because you thought I only wanted to get some…now it's your bubble bath…" he murmured disappointedly. She kissed his scruffy cheek softly and took his left hand, leading the way to his bathroom.

Once there she began to remove her clothes and after discarding the last of it, she turned to face him; "…I won't promise sex…but I'd love to have a bubble bath with you…" she whispered slowly.

He smiled and kissed her quickly before disposing his clothes and carefully settling inside the tub, resting back against it and spreading his legs for her sit between them, which she did eagerly, leaning back into his chest, enjoying the feel of the hot water, as he wrapped his arms tight around her and nuzzled her neck tenderly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for your awesome reviews...a few more updates coming your way...hum...now...P

Lurve ya all!


	17. You Are

Previously on 12 Hours:

_Once there she began to remove her clothes and after discarding the last of it, she turned to face him; "…I won't promise sex…but I'd love to have a bubble bath with you…" she whispered slowly._

_He smiled and kissed her quickly before disposing his clothes and carefully settling inside the tub, resting back against it and spreading his legs for her sit between them, which she did eagerly, leaning back into his chest, enjoying the feel of the hot water, as he wrapped his arms tight around her and nuzzled her neck tenderly._

Chapter 17: You Are...

"Greg…" Cameron whispered, after a few minutes, her arms settling over his around her waist.

"Hum…hum…" he hummed into her neck, kissing lightly up and down the length of it.

She hummed appreciatively and sighed; "…why did you bring us back to your place…" she asked curiously, smoothing her hands just above his knees, momentarily forgetting about his injured thigh and any discomfort he may still feel about her touching his maimed thigh. But as soon as she felt him tense behind her she struggled to fight the urge to remove her hand and ignore her momentary lapse of judgement.

He frowned a little, surprised by how good her hand felt so close to his disfigured limb, momentarily taken back by that; "…well, everyone seems to have a key to yours…" he joked light-heartedly, begging to relax again behind her and instantly making her relax and continue to caress his lower thighs lazily.

"…Wilson has a key to yours…" she mumbled calmly "…he could show up and catch us…" she finished sleepily, groaning in annoyance as she felt him un-wrap his arms from around her.

He hummed quietly; "…that's one of the reasons why we came back here…" he stated kissing the top of her head, and moving his hands to her shoulders and starting a gentle massage down her neck, making her hum quietly.

Suddenly she tensed and pulled away from his hands, moving to the opposite end of the tub and turning to face him, moving so fast, water splashed all over the tub and even spilling over onto the tiled floor; "…wait, what?" she asked eyeing House suspiciously.

House nodded, emphasizing his words; "…why not…" he asked simply, slightly confused by her reaction.

"You want us to get caught?" she asked looking confusedly at him from her spot on the other end of the tub.

He smirked at her and she shook her head and frowned at him; "…oh come on…" he said quietly "…you told your sister about me…" he argued with her.

"You really want to tell Wilson about us..." she asked and he nodded, but she quickly added "…or…do you want Wilson to know why you haven't been spending much time together lately outside of the hospital…" she asked, looking seriously at him.

He thought for a while and sighed; "…he knows why we haven't been together after work…" he stated surely "…he doesn't know **who** I've been spending time with after work…" he stated seriously placing his arms over the sides of the tub and lounging comfortably.

"And you want him to find out?" she asked with a deep frown.

"…he's my best friend…" he said simply "…he's my only friend…" he said with a smirk "…and you're my girlfriend…" he murmured shyly.

She smiled and bit her lower-lip tentatively; "…I am…" she stated stupidly and he gave her his best 'DUH' look, causing her smile to widen "…I am…" she stated more surely.

He shook his head at her; "…well, I don't usually pick random women up on the streets and bring them back to my place for a bubble bath…" he joked light-heartedly "…for a blow job, maybe…but for a bubble bath…" he stated mockingly, making her roll her eyes at him.

She smiled at him as she felt him move forward a bit, until the tips of the fingers of his right hand brushed over the fingers of her left one; "…so we came back to your place, because you want us to get caught…" she said with a smile.

He shook his head; "…I said that was one of the reasons why we came back here…" he stated matter-of-factly.

She smiled; "…what are the other reasons…" she asked promptly.

"My place his closer to the hospital…" he said lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her towards him gently "…and I know you're on call tomorrow…" he explained calmly, pulling her until she was sitting between his parted thighs, facing him "…and I have something for you…" he finished with a smirk, before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

"You do?" she asked excitedly, with an eager smile on her face.

He smiled, amused by her excitement; "…yap…" he said simply.

Her smile widened and her eyes brightened; "…what…what is it…" she asked effusively.

He smiled and kissed her softly; "…you'll see…" he chuckled out "…now just relax and let me enjoy my bubble bath with my girlfriend…" he stated lacing his fingers through hers and holding both their hands up, before spinning her around in his arms, until her back was pressed to his chest again and their joined hands rested over her taught stomach.

She sighed contently; "…say that again…" she pleaded resting her head back onto his right shoulder and looking up into his eyes, with a smile gracing her features.

He smiled down at her; "…let me enjoy my bubble bath…" he said teasingly.

She frowned and pouted, making him chuckle softly; "…my girlfriend…" he said in a tender tone, before she stretched against him and pressed her lips to his gently.

The kiss began tender and innocent, until Cameron traced his bottom-lip with her tongue, seeking entrance to his mouth, which he willingly gave, instantly seeking her tongue and sucking it into his mouth, making her moan in delight and turn in his arms and pressing her upper-body into his.

"Wow…" he breathed out, pulling back reluctantly "…had I known all I had to do was say you were my girlfriend to get you all excited…" he paused and ran his hands down her back "…I would have saved myself the money from your gift…" he joked good-naturedly.

She chuckled and began kissing down his throat, her hands smoothing over his chest, as she sucked on his neck, making him groan deeply and rest his hands on her hips, pulling her closer; "…I thought you said no sex…" he murmured absentmindedly, enjoying the feel of her lips closing around his Adam's Apple and grunting out loud.

"I changed my mind…" she said into his throat, her right hand, moving lower and lower until she was tracing her right index finger over his growing hard-on, making him groan louder and become instantly hard, under her finger.

As things got heated between them, House sighed deeply, making Cameron pull back and frown; "…what…" she asked worriedly.

He puffed his cheeks; "…you should have changed your mind while the water was still hot…" he whined with a pout, "…besides...I want to give you your present first…" he told her calmly, brushing a few stray curls away from her eyes.

She smiled and moved back; "…fine, but I can change my mind again…" she said childishly, while she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.

He chuckled and mimicked her movements, stepping out of the tub and reaching for another towel; "…oh, babe…" he said wrapping his arms around her from behind "…don't get mad…" he murmured nuzzling her neck.

She leaned into him and smiled; "…so the present…" she stated intently, making him chuckle and pull back, before limping out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later he was coming back and dragging her to his bedroom, they stopped by the closed door; "…it's not wrapped, so you'll have to close your eyes…" he said and she did as she was told.

House opened the door and lead her inside, picking up the present from his bed and standing in front of her; "…okay open…" he said gently.

She smiled but didn't open her eyes, instead reached forward and touched her present lightly; "…Oh my God…" she squealed out, still not opening her eyes "…you got me a helmet…" she shrieked out with a wide smile, finally opening her eyes.

House chuckled at the excited gasp she exhaled when she set her eyes on the helmet he held up for her; "…do you like it…" he asked expectantly.

She nodded effusively, taking the helmet from his hands and looking closely at it; "…it's blue…" she squeaked out again, moving towards him and kissing him contently "…I love it…" she said looking at it with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her.

He smiled softly at her; "…now you can stop bugging me every time I pick you up and give you my helmet…there's two…" he said simply, enjoying the excitement she was showing.

She smiled and kissed him again; "…wait…" she paused holding the helmet closer to her eyes so she could see it better; "…are those, my initials…" she asked eagerly.

He nodded; "…yap…it looks good…" he stated wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against himself.

She squeaked again and held the helmet close to her chest; "…thank you…I loved it…" she said softly, leaning back into his embrace.

"I'm glad…" he whispered into her ear softly "…wanna go for a ride…" he murmured gravely, making her shiver slightly in his arms.

She frowned and turned in his arms; "…do we have to…" she asked softly "…it's cold outside…" she said with the cutest pout he had ever seen in his life.

He chuckled and kissed her softly; "…I wasn't talking about a bike ride…" he mumbled with a wicked grin "…we'll do that tomorrow…" he added taking the helmet from her hands and placing it on the dresser, before he stood in front of her and started kissing her passionately.

Soon both their towels had fallen to the ground beneath them and they were lying on his bed in a heap of tangled limbs, kissing and feeling every inch of each others body.

"You are…" he paused trying to come up with the right words to say what was on his mind.

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his cheeks sweetly; "…you don't have to say anything…" she murmured quietly.

He sighed and nodded, before closing the gap between them and kissing her again and again and again, moving lower with each kiss until he reached his destination.

"House…" she breathed out when he gently parted her delicate folds and blew softly into her heated flesh and hardened clit, making him smirk smugly and kiss her inner-thigh, before running the tip of his tongue between her folds intently, making her whimper and writhe beneath him, her right hand moving to his shoulder and gripping it tightly, while her left one settled on the top of his head.

He teased her shamelessly, running his tongue everywhere except where she wanted him to; "…Greg…" she would hiss/groan at him, only urging him on.

He finally took the throbbing nub in his mouth and sucked, making her breath catch in her throat and her nails dig deep into his shoulder and scalp, but as he felt her thighs begin to quiver around his shoulders he pulled back and trailed ghost-like kissed over her thighs, causing her to shake her head from side to side with her eyes screwed shut, probably making a list ways to make him pay for what he was doing to her.

"What's wrong Allison?" he asked her sarcastically, looking up at her from her parted thighs, with a shit-eating grin on his face, "…you look a little flustered…" he added with a chuckle, that died once she opened her eyes and glared at him.

Her eyes were darker than ever as she placed her hands on his shoulders; "…are you gonna make me come or not…" she hissed out, clearly not amused by his antics.

His only answer was a smug smirk, as he kissed his way up her body and settled his long body over her delicate one, kissing her lips gently, as he wrapped her slender legs around his hips and thrust into her roughly, making her nails dig painfully into his broad shoulders, as she cried out in an amazing mix of pain and pleasure.

He was buried inside her, unable to move, as she began to clamp around him, squeezing him for all he was worth, as he bit into her left shoulder to keep from embarrassing himself; he couldn't believe, how unbelievingly good it felt to be right there…inside her, when she was falling over the edge, the fact that it was because of him, made his heart beat faster and his desire for her grow even more.

"Oh Greg…" he heard her whisper breathlessly after a few moments, her breath returning to her lungs, while her grip on his shoulders loosened.

He was breathing hard, still trying to hold back as she continued to spasm around him; "…happy…" he whispered in a strained tone.

She smiled languidly at him, enveloped by that overwhelming post-coital bliss; "…very…" she murmured lazily, lifting her head to kiss him thankfully "…thank you…" she whispered against his lips.

He grinned, pressing his lips against hers; "…retribution…" he asked softly into her mouth, before pulling back and waggling his brows at her suggestively, making her chuckle into his mouth in response and move their bodies until he was on his back and she was straddling his hips, still kissing him tenderly, as she began to move purposefully on top of him.

He heard himself purr into her mouth and winced as he felt her pull back from his lips and sit straight above him; "…do you like that…" she whispered rolling her hips above his and taking him in deeper.

He hummed in agreement and opened his eyes to find her smirking down at him; "…you know what would make it even better…" he asked her, as he placed his hands on her hips and held them tightly, pulling her down harshly and burying himself balls-deep within her, causing them both to groan out loud at the new depth.

He encouraged her to pick up her pace, while pushing his hips up against hers, their pace albeit steady didn't hide the certain unevenness of his movements, as he thrust upwards, making Cameron sighed and breathe out his name, only encouraging him further.

Soon she was whimpering out loud above him, while her muscles clamped around him, urging him to follow her over the brink, which he did, as he heard her sigh out his first name, holding her hips tighter to try and keep the rhythm, as he grunted out her name and held his breath, enjoying the feel of himself spilling into her welcoming core, before she moaned contently and collapsed onto his chest, her head resting on his right shoulder, as she nuzzled his neck tenderly.

"…thank **you**…" he breathed out contently, while his arms snaked around her waist and his hands locked on the small of her back.

She kissed his neck and he sighed contently; "…you never showed me what your favourite position was like you promised that night…" he murmured sleepily into the top of her head.

She chuckled; "…it's pretty similar to the one we just did…" she mumbled distractedly into his neck.

"…pretty similar…" he repeated her words, the sleepiness in his tone diminishing with each passing minute.

She nodded and kissed the side of his neck, not really specifying, so he tried again; "…similar, meaning not quite the one we just did…" he pushed and she chuckled into his chest "…tell me…I told you mine…" he whined childishly.

She lifted her head and grinned sexily down at him; "…do you remember what I told you, when you asked me where I liked to be kissed best…" she asked, her eyes shinning brightly at his.

He smirked and nodded, the fingers of his left hand moving to the back of her neck, brushing a few strands of hair onto her left shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck and gently pressing to that sweet spot that always made her whimper and…made her whimper above him; "…is that it…" he asked with a smug smirk.

She smiled and kissed the base of his throat in turn, making him sigh contently; "…well…now you can guess what my favourite position is…" she replied smugly setting her head back down onto his right shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more chapter!!!

Please read and review...'cause I love your reviews!!!!

Lurve!


	18. Do You Love Her

Chapter 18: Do You Love Her

It had been one month and a week since they had agreed on that House would be telling Wilson who it was that was keeping him away from his friend, but so far their secret relationship had remained just that_…but not for long…_House hoped.

"…what are we looking for again…" Wilson asked as he and House walked/limped through the streets of Princeton.

House kept limping, ignoring the agitated tone in his friend's voice; "…nice…" he mumbled appreciatively stopping before a large window-shop and admiring a set of lingerie on one of the mannequins.

Wilson walked up to his friend and followed his gaze; "…very nice…" he mumbled in agreement eyeing the item that had caught his friend's eyes.

It was composed by a burgundy short-night gown, which was see-through and had the cutest lace contours House had ever seen, the rest was a pair of burgundy lace fitted shorts, that made his heartbeat race at the mere thought of Cameron wearing it for him…it was simple, but it was enough to have him dying to go home to her and release all the tension that had built up in him from simply looking at the garment.

"She would look so damn hot in that…" he murmured to himself.

Wilson quirked an eyebrow; "…the mystery woman…" he asked eyeing his friend curiously.

"No…" he said distractedly "…Cameron…" he added with a smirk on his lips.

Wilson shrugged and shook his head; "…I'm gonna find out who she is eventually…" Wilson sighed out, causing House to gasp at his friend's stupidity, before continuing past the shop.

A few minutes later Wilson began to get impatient; "…what exactly are you looking for…" he asked House exasperatedly.

House sighed, getting annoyed with his friend's impatience; "…I'll know when I find it…" he replied and picked up his pace, leaving a bored looking Wilson to catch up with him.

The hours flew by the two men as they searched every single store and found nothing that suited House's taste; "…well, that was a waste of time…" House said irritably as they began to walk back to his townhouse.

"It might have helped if you knew what you were looking for…" Wilson mumbled tiredly "…what's the occasion, anyway…" he asked curiously.

He waited for an answer…and waited…and kept on waiting; "…House…come on…" he pleaded with his friend.

House sighed; "…monthaversary…" he murmured quietly, causing Wilson's brows to jump up and almost disappear into his hairline at his friend's statement.

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, knowing House wouldn't conceed anymore information, instead he and his friend continued to make their way to his townhouse.

As they reached the corner to House's place he saw something…

Sitting on the steps of the building across from his was a girl, about eight, next to her there was a box and from where he stood all he could see from what was inside the box was a pair of tiny white pointy ears. Next to the girl sat a woman_…the mother, maybe…_House guessed, both looked extremely annoyed.

For a moment House stood there watching as a boy approached the two, kneeled in front of the box and reached inside, what happened next had the boy jumping up and running down the street in panic…and House smirking as he watched the little girl glare at the little cat, that had just attacked what could have been a future owner, while her mother tried to apologize to the boys parents.

"…what are we waiting for…" Wilson asked, bringing House back to reality.

House smirked and limped over to the other side of the road; "…I found it…" he told Wilson over his shoulder.

Wilson followed him confused; "…you're gonna give your girlfriend an irate cat…" he asked confusedly.

Ignoring his friends comment, House limped to the box and stood before it. From the inside, a pair of huge blue eyes looked up at him, enveloped in a coat of white fur, House carefully lowered himself, placing his left knee on the floor in front of the box and inspected the cat closely.

He was small, a cub still and his eyes did it for House, there was just no way Cameron would be able resist those eyes; "…it's perfect …" House stated matter-of-factly.

Wilson snorted and turned his attention to the mother; "…are there any other cats…" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only one…" the woman told him slowly.

"Yeah…" the little girl pitched in "…all the good ones were taken…he's the only one left…nobody wanted him…" the little girl told Wilson, while she glared at said cat.

House on the other hand stared at the cat with an intrigued expression; carefully he extended his left hand, held it in front of the cub's tiny nose and waited.

The baby cub sniffed his fingers reluctantly, releasing a quiet mewing sound before very slowly nuzzling his fingers and resting his chin over them lightly, his eyes locked with House's; "…lets go home to Ally…" he whispered to the cub and carefully the cat lifted his little head and moved onto his hand until his belly rested on House's palm.

Carefully House wrapped his long digits around the cat's small belly and held it close to his chest as he got to his feet slowly and stood up straight; "How much?" House asked surely.

----------------------------------------------------

Later that day:

"…hum…" House hummed appreciatively feeling Cameron's left hand smooth soothingly over his maimed thigh, that rested heavily over both her legs, while her right one moved gently through his hair, "Did you get me anything already?" he asked nuzzling his face into her neck.

Cameron chuckled; "…you really want to do it…" she asked simply.

House nodded into her neck; "…why not…" he asked sleepily.

Cameron sighed; "…it's only been three months…" she said quietly.

House lifted his head and propped it up on his left hand, looking down at her; "…three months more than I thought it would last…" he confessed truthfully.

Cameron looked up at him and shrugged; "…I just…I…" she sighed and decided to shut up, covering her face with her left hand.

House chuckled, bringing his right hand to the back of her left one and tugging it away from her face; "…tell me…" he told her in a soft tone.

Cameron blushed and sighed deeply; "…I just…I don't…I don't want to jinx it…" she whispered shyly, "…and I want more…" she confessed honestly.

House smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips; "…if you do…you better give me something tomorrow…" he murmured before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I already did…" she mumbled pulling back from his lips, "…did you get me something…" she asked with an eager smile.

House quirked an eyebrow; "…you mean, what we did before isn't enough…" he asked feigning shock.

Cameron giggled and swatted his chest playfully; "…that was great…" she was about to continue but he stopped her.

"Great?" he asked seriously "…that was all it was…great…" he repeated disbelievingly "…I gave you two…mind-shattering orgasms…" he paused for effect "…with nothing, but my mouth and hands…" he stopped to glare at her, daring her to deny it "…and then another…only like awesome one…" he added in his best Valley Girl voice "…and it was great…" he asked again still in shock.

Cameron smiled brightly at him, all through his ranting, her right hand running slowly through his hair, while her left one returned to his thigh; "…oh so, by that…I should assume that all you want for our monthaversary is a blowjob, followed by a hot rump…" she asked coyly, with a smirk on her lips.

House grinned down at her; "…well, you never did finish what you started that morning…" he stated referring to the method she'd used to awake him the first night they were together.

Cameron frowned; "…because you said I didn't have to…" she countered and then smirked smugly "…you wanted to cuddle…" she stated in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes.

House glared at her; "…what I meant to say was…" he continued, completely ignoring her comment "…that you could give me the blowjob followed by the hot rump…and what you already got me…" he stated simply.

She smiled sexily at him; "…then I foresee a very…very busy night…" she purred huskily before crushing her lips to his in a searing kiss.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day:

"So…" Wilson said as he walked into House's office "…what did she think of it…" he asked curiously, sitting on the chair across his friend and eyeing him intently.

House frowned, staring mournfully at the top of his desk, where his shattered Game Boy ™ laid; "…did who think what of what…" he asked absent-mindedly, not looking up from his broken toy.

Wilson sighed exasperatedly; "…your girlfriend…" he said simply "…did she like the possessed cat you got for her…" he asked curiously.

House sighed, his long right index finger poking at what was left of his Game Boy ™ ; "…oh…I didn't give him to her yet…" he said quietly.

"You changed your mind…" he stated simply with a smug smirk.

"No" House stated surely "…the monthaversary is today…" he explained.

"What happened to your Game Boy ™?" Wilson asked confusedly.

House looked up with an angry expression; "…the Wombat broke it last week…" he said with spite "…the Idiot…" he added glaring into the conference room towards the form of the young Aussie doctor.

Wilson furrowed his brow; "…so, get a new one…" he said simply.

House shot him a 'Duh' look; "…I can't…A--"he cut himself off, before he allowed her name o spill out from his lips; "…my girlfriend won't let me…" he explained.

Wilson snorted, causing House to glare at him; "…why not…" he asked confused, "…just get a new one…" he added with a mocking tone.

House rolled his eyes; "…and if I wanted to go without sex for a week…that's exactly what I'd do…" House stated seriously.

Wilson frowned and eyed him suspiciously; "What?!?" House asked getting irritated with his friend.

Wilson raised his hands in a defensive manner; "Nothing…" he said noting his friend's irritated state "…it just doesn't seem like you…" he mumbled carefully.

House sighed and looked back down at his broken consol; "…I just...like having sex with her more than I like paying Space Monkeys™…" he confessed quietly.

Wilson smiled; "…wow, if you like it better than your video games, than the sex must be really good…" he stated jokingly.

House sighed contently and sat back on his chair; "…hum hum…" House hummed in agreement.

Wilson frowned; "Better than with Stacy?" he asked carefully.

At the mention of her name, House lifted his eyes and glared at his friend; "…I mean it's different…it has to be…" his friend carried on, oblivious to the glare House sent in his direction "…you loved her…" he paused and looked into House's eyes, his own eyes widened in shock "…do you love the mystery woman…" he asked seriously.

House was frozen…he had never thought about it, sex with Cameron was amazing…better than with anyone before, but did that mean he loved her, before he could answer Wilson's question or take the opportunity to try and reason and come to a conclusion, Wilson's pager went off and he quickly excused himself and left him alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't get mad...please R&R...Lurve you all!!!


	19. Celebrate

Chapter 19: Celebrate

Later that morning:

"Lunch anyone?" House shouted walking into the conference room from the adjoining door, making his three fellows jump up slightly on their seats and look up at him with wide eyes…Foreman and Chase because they were shocked at their bosses joyful mood and Cameron because she had no idea where he was going with this.

Foreman and Chase looked up from their respective medical journal and crossword puzzle, eyeing their boss with a sceptical look and a hint of fear for what laid in store for them; "…are you feeling okay…" Foreman asked with a concerned frown.

House faked an exasperated sigh; "…I'm hungry…" he shrugged dismissingly.

"Where's Wilson?" Chase asked with his snippy accent.

House shook his head; "…out with the wife, trying to rekindle the old-dying flame…" he answered sarcastically, forcing a dreamy look onto his face and batting his eyelashes at his three fellows, enjoying the sound of a gentle chuckle coming from the desk in the corner of the room; "…or he's lighting a new one with one of the new nurses from Paeds…" he joked light-heartedly.

There was a long silent moment; "…Foreman…" House asked looking at his seated form.

The young doctor snorted loudly; "…I'd rather slash my wrists in a tub filled with alcohol, than willingly have lunch with you…" he said before looking back down at his medical journal.

House smirked_…one down, one to go…_he thought before he turned to Chase; "…Wombat…"

The young Aussie doctor stared up at his boss with a fearful look in his eyes; "…I…hum…I'm not really hungry…" he stammered out nervously "…thank you…" he said, but made it sound like a question, causing House to smirk at his stupidity.

With a smirk, House turned to face a seemingly busy Cameron; "Cameron's my girl…" he said with a smug grin, the double meaning in his words not lost with on both of them, but missed hugely by their two co-workers "…she's not going to let me have lunch all by myself, now, is she…" he asked with his best 'stray-puppy look'.

Cameron blushed as all eyes settled on her, before taking a steady breath and meeting his gaze, instantly her heartbeat sped up and her palms became moist; "…me…" she asked playing dumb.

House gave her a 'duh' look; "No, not you…my other hot young Immunologist that works here…" he mocked.

She rolled her eyes and decided to have a little fun; "…my, my doctor…" she said closing her laptop "…if you wanted to have lunch with me…"she added "…you didn't have to put on a show like that…you could have just asked…" she finished walking up to him, with a smug smirk gracing her lips.

This caused both Foreman and Chase's jaws to hit the floor, at their co-worker's new found confidence; House on the other hand, had a wide grin on his face and found himself unable to look away from her.

After a few short moments, he shot the two men a fake shy look; "…she got me…" he stated loudly "…how am I ever going to sweep her off her feet, if she can read my every move so easily…" he said forcing a pout.

Cameron chuckled; "…but…" she said still smiling smugly "…I guess you need someone to pay for your lunch…" she said simply.

House nodded; "…that I do…" House said cheerfully.

Cameron nodded and began to walk towards the door, but the feel of House's hand closing around her elbow made her stop and turn to face him, with a confused look on her face; "…where are you going wearing your lab-coat…" House asked seriously.

Cameron frowned; "…to the cafeteria…" she mumbled confusedly.

He smirked and shook his head; "…well, we're not going to the cafeteria…" he said tugging at her lab-coat, encouraging her to take it off.

At that both Foreman and Chase's heads snapped towards their boss and their female colleague; "Where are you going?" Chase asked a little too quickly, his tone shaky as he watched Cameron walk to the coat hanger and replace it with her lab-coat, before slipping it on.

House smirked smugly; "…wouldn't you idiots like to know…" he snickered, enjoying the flustered looks on his fellows faces "…had you two imbeciles not had been so quick to turn down my invitation you would find out…" he paused dramatically "…but since the mere thought of having lunch in my presence seems to make the young damsels so queasy…we'll just leave you both here to play with yourselves, while Cameron…" he stated while snaking his left arm around her waist and pulling her tightly to his good side, making her squeak in surprise and their colleagues eyes widen in shock "…will be treated to a deliciously juicy steak lunch…" he finished as he started walking to the door, dragging her with him, refusing to let go of her, despite the curious looks that doctors and staff shot in their direction.

Soon, they were pulling up to Salt Creek Grille and House smirked, proudly as he heard Cameron squealing in delight on the passenger seat; "…oh, oh, oh…I heard about this place…" she giggled excitedly "…Alexa and Joe came here a few weeks ago…they said it was great…" she went on like a child during Christmas morning eager to open the gifts as quickly as possible.

Minutes later they were stepping through the doors and standing in-line behind a couple of people as they waited to be shown to their table, all the while House held her right hand possessively in his left one; "…McQueen, Steve…" House said to the young woman at the small table by the hall.

Cameron watched as the young woman smiled longingly and batted her eyelashes seductively at him; "…it'll just be a minute doctor…" she said in a low purr, making Cameron snort in disgust, as she snaked her right arm around his waist, under his long black coat and tweed jacket, steeling his attention back to her and before he could say anything, she was crashing her lips against his in a possessive kiss, while her hand moved down to rest over his backside, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They pulled back after a few seconds; House looked down at her with a dazed expression as he tried to recover from her outburst, while Cameron just smiled and looked back at the shell-shocked woman, when their gazes locked, the woman simply looked down at the reservations book spread open before her.

"Loved the jealousy propelled outburst…" House whispered in her ear as a waiter lead them to their table, making her smirk smugly and squeeze his left hand possessively.

They ate, talked, and flirted, caressed and kissed throughout the whole meal, enjoying the way it felt to be able to be open about their relationship in public for a change.

House was getting impatient though; "…where's my present…" he asked excitedly, looking to the handbag that hung from the back of her chair and then back up at her with an eager expression.

Cameron smiled; "…it took you long enough…" she said before placing her left hand over the back of his right one and taking his index finger, slowly lifting it to her cleavage and placing it just above the third button, before removing her hand from his and looking straight into his eyes.

House frowned, but pressed down carefully nonetheless and as he did so, he saw it…well, part of it…he smiled widely, as he saw the burgundy lace contours, covering her breasts, he recognised the negligee that he and Wilson had been staring at the day before; "…how did you know…" he asked with a surprised expression.

Cameron frowned; "…how did I know what…" she asked confusedly.

He leaned forward slightly, looking down her blouse and getting a better look at what she was wearing; "…yesterday…Wilson and I went looking for a gift for you and I saw this…" he paused tilting his head slightly to let her know he was talking about her under-garments, he smiled and moved closer until their lips met in a tender kiss "…all I could think about was how it would look on you…" he confessed against her lips, before kissing her again.

The kiss was innocent and gentle, as he slid his index finger gently up her sternum, left clavicle and neck, before cupping her cheek and holding her closer to him; "…do you like it…" she asked resting her forehead against his.

He nodded effusively; "…I love it…I can't wait to unwrap it…" he murmured and then groaned "…you've just ensured that I'll be carrying a semi-hard on for the rest of the day…" he said quietly, kissing her forehead and sitting back straight on his chair as he struggled to adjust himself in his jeans.

She chuckled; "…I expected that…" she stated matter-of-factly, before reaching for her handbag and taking out a smaller bag "…I thought you'd need something to distract yourself while you're on clinic duty…" she said handing him the bag.

House smiled expectantly and took it from her, he was about to open it, but she put her hands over his, stopping him; "…oh and…if you like it Alice picked it…if you don't…I did…" she told him with a smile.

He nodded and ripped the bag open, plucking the small box from inside it with a childlike grin, he yanked the paper off of it and gasped as he read the letters on the box; "…no way…" he said aloud, making Cameron chuckle "…my very own personalized Game Boy Advance™…" he squealed very uncharacteristically.

Cameron was getting impatient; "…open it…" she encouraged him on.

He opened and pulled out the Game Boy; "…shut up!" he practically shouted "…it's got laser-engraved flames…" he said excitedly.

He examined his new toy in thorough detail, taking in every inch of it, from the awesome flames to the initials on the back of it; "…so do you like it…" Cameron asked anxiously.

He nodded still concentrating on his new present; "…yap, I do…its awesome…" he stated distractedly.

"Okay…" she said and placed her hands over his "…my turn…" she said shyly.

House nodded; "Yeah…you'll have to wait until tonight…" he stated and she frowned, plucking the Game Boy from his hands, she quirked her right brow at him questioningly.

He sighed; "…it's a surprise…besides I couldn't take it to work…" he stated simply, trying to take his console back from her, but she held it out of his reach and pouted, he sighed; "…I won't tell you what it is…you'll see it later…" he stated and grabbed her arm pulling it to him and freeing the toy from her grasp.

Her pout increased, he sighed and kissed her tenderly; "…aww, baby…don't pout…" he murmured softly, taking a few stray curls and pulling them from her eyes, tucking them behind her left ear; "…Ally, I can't…" he murmured.

"Why not?" She asked in a whiny tone, making him smile amusedly at her.

"Because it would be suspicious if you showed up with it…after you went out for lunch with your boss…" he whispered apologetically, she nodded and he kissed the tip of her nose tenderly "…later…two gifts, tonight…you'll love them…I promise…" he offered seriously.

"Fine" she huffed out childishly.

He chuckled and kissed her more intensely; "…I can't wait for to see your gifts…" he mumbled into her mouth, before pulling back and looking her blouse and his Game Boy "…and I love my gifts…" he told her excitedly.

"Happy third Monthaversary" he told her with a soft smile, before pressing his lips gently to hers.

She beamed at him; "…Happy third Monthaversary to you too…" she murmured against his lips, before returning his kiss passionately.

----------------------------------

"How was lunch?" Foreman asked in a mocking tone, as Cameron walked through the conference door, hung her coat, put on her lab-coat and moved to the coffee table.

She smiled; "…very good…" she stated absentmindedly as she brew a new pot of coffee.

Chase snorted; "…right…" he dragged out unbelievingly.

"Where did you go?" Foreman asked curiously.

"A bet Parlier?" Chase mocked.

"We went to Salt Creek Grille, if you must know…" She stated turning to face her stunned co-workers, cradling a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in her hands and smiling at their shocked faces.

Foreman frowned; "…I heard about that place…" he stated thoughtfully "…it's really hard to book there…" he said seriously "…how did he do it…" he asked curiously.

She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, Chase snickered; "Yeah…and he probably made her pay for their lunch…" he said in a disgusted tone as he moved to get some coffee for himself, leaning against the counter next to her.

She shook her head and her smile widened; "…he paid for both our lunches…" she said making Chase choke on his coffee and Foreman frown up at his female co-worker.

The rest of the day went by incredibly slowly until…

_A_

_Coma guy's room…STAT_

_G_

Cameron rushed down to Coma guy's room, not knowing what she'd find there…as she rushed down the hallway leading to her destination, she began to hear the faint sounds of laughter…she slowed her pace and frowned.

As she walked through the sliding doors, she found House sprawled on the bed next to the coma guy's bed, with his portable TV on his stomach as he laughed like she had never heard him laugh before; "…babe, quick get here…" he managed to breathe out as his eyes caught her standing by the door.

She smiled brightly at his enthusiasm; "…what is it…" she asked walking up to the bed where he laid.

He scooted to the left side of the bed making space for her; "…you have to watch this…" he said padding the bed beside him, encouraging her to lie next to him.

She frowned; "…what if someone comes in…" she argued weakly, the urge to just shut and do as he told her to great to hide.

House shrugged; "…nobody ever comes down here…" he stated simply "…besides I'm cold…" he added shooting her his best puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled and lied down beside him, revelling in the way they immediately settled into one another, as she rested on her left side and he instantly bended his right leg and moved it to lay against her warm left one, while her right leg covered his right one; "…what are we watching…" she asked sneaking her right hand under his shirt and smoothing it over his bare stomach.

He hummed contently, wrapping his right arm around her shoulder and holding her closer; "…40 Greatest Reality TV Moments…" he mumbled distractedly, nuzzling her fruity scented hazel-nut curls "…look…look…" he said turning back to the TV "…Mini-me is so wasted…" h e chuckled out amusedly.

They laid there long after the show ended; "…we should be working…" Cameron murmured lazily into his chest.

He chuckled; "…shh…don't spoil it…" he murmured turning off his TV and placing it on the table next to the bed, before kissing her softly, while his left hand trailed down her side and rested on her hip.

She chuckled and kissed back, her hands cupping his scruffy cheeks, as he laid further onto his side, his left leg moving to cover both of hers, as his tongue snuck into her mouth and began exploring her willing mouth.

Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, as her leg inched upwards and pressed intently against his crotch, making him groan and tug on her right hip, pulling her even closer to him; "…you taste so good…" he murmured into her mouth.

She purred contently and pressed her knee tighter to his groin, making him pull back from her lips and sink his teeth to her neck; "…lets get out of here…" he groaned into her neck, enjoying the pressure she put against his groin.

She chuckled and nibbled on his earlobe; "…you really want to see your gift…don't you…" she teased.

He pulled back from her neck and looked down at her; "…I am looking forward to that…but right now I just want to kiss you…" he confessed pressing his lips to hers in an innocent kiss, while brushing her cheek with his thumb tenderly.

She smiled against his lips; "…hum…" she hummed against his lips and he pulled back and kissed his way down her neck "…you've gone soft…" she murmured in a singsong tone.

He pulled back immediately, looking down at her with a horrified expression; "…how dare you…" he stated in a serious tone, the only thing betraying the front was the tiny glint in his beautiful eyes "…I have most certainly not gone soft…"

She chuckled beneath him as he took her hand and moved it to rest over the hard bulge in his jeans, making her turn serious and kiss his neck intently; "…see…it's not soft…" he murmured into her neck in a husky tone.

She smiled against his skin and began to massage him teasingly through the denim, causing deep groaning sounds to escape his throat as he continued to kiss her neck and run his hand over her sides, pulling her closer.

"OH MY GOD" Wilson's voice sounded from the door, making House and Cameron halt their movements and freeze, as House turned to look at his friend and Cameron hid her face between House's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, Jimmy…" House said in an overly cheering tone "…what took you so long…" he asked much to Cameron and Wilson's shock, making their heads turn to look at him "…a minute later and you would have walked in on something extremely hot…" he said turning to look down at Cameron, lying beneath him with a confused expression plastered all over her face.

"I was with a patient…" Wilson mumbled as a way of an explanation "…wait…" his eyes widened as realization hit him "…did you page me to meet you here…for this…" he asked waving his hands at his friend and the woman hidden by him, whose face he was yet to have seen.

At this Cameron twitched his right nipple, making him jump and yelp loudly at the sharp pain she inflicted in him, at this she jumped off the bed and stood in plain sight of Wilson, whose jaw dropped to the floor, as he realised who it was his friend had been seeing for the last three months; "…you paged him so he'd catch us here…doing…what we were doing…" she stammered, sounding thoroughly pissed and glaring at House, who lied back on the bed and rubbed at his aching nipple, with a proud smirk on his lips.

"Yap" he said simply and the sound of a hand connecting painfully hard against a forehead made them turn to Wilson.

"How did I not see it?" he asked himself in an exasperated tone as he began to pace the length of the room "…how could I be so blind…" and he went on and on about how stupid he had been for not figuring it all out sooner…or by himself.

Cameron was fuming and House was getting worried, thoughts of all the plans he'd made for their evening seemingly running down the drain; "Ally" he called out to her in a soft tone, making Wilson stop dead in his tracks and eye him with a deep frown, but House ignored him and sat on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and pulling Cameron until she stood between his parted thighs "…I told you I wanted to tell Wilson…" he offered as an excuse.

She sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly; "…you're an idiot…" she murmured seriously.

House leaned in closer; "…your idiot…" he whispered in her ear and nibbled there teasingly.

She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless; making him smirk, snake his arms around her waist and pull her closer, before turning to face his best-friend; "…now that you stopped insulting yourself for being a blind idiot…what do you think…" he asked bluntly making Cameron tense in his arms, before he squeezed her tighter against his body and felt her relax a little and Wilson look nervously between House and Cameron.

"I…ah…it's good…I mean…it's more than good, it's…" he stopped and rubbed his forehead as he struggled to find the right words "…ah…it's new…and I didn't see it coming…but you seem…fine…you've seemed fine for a while…and now I know why…" he said nervously. "Maybe I'll have more to say…when I manage to erase the image I stumbled upon when I came in…" he mumbled embarrassedly "…you know with you and her…and her hand in…well, on your…" he let his voice trail off and watched as Cameron buried her face in his friend's neck and sighed loudly, making House chuckle and run his right hand gently up and down her back.

"This is awesome…" House said suddenly "…my best-friend and my best-girl--" the feel of her Cameron's thumb and index finger locking around his left nipple made him stop, take a deep breath and re-phrase "…my only girl…" he said quickly and sighed in relief as he felt her smooth her hand over his chest "…now we can hang out together and get wasted watching TV at my place until the wee hours of the night…" he said with a wide smirk.

Cameron and Wilson chuckled; "…so tonight…" Wilson asked with a boyish smile, eager to spend some time with his friend and get to see his and Cameron's interaction as a couple.

"My, my…aren't you eager…" House mocked "…sorry, not tonight…monthaversary…remember…" he said with a glance at Cameron, standing in front of him with a smile on her face "…beauty and the beast here…" he said with an amused smirk "…are gonna be having hot, wild sex tonight…" he finished and Cameron swatted him with a playful smile.

Wilson made a disgusted face; "A little too much information…but okay…tomorrow maybe…" he said quietly "…but you need me to come over and bring you the…" he let his voice trail off.

Cameron frowned and House nodded; "…you can come by in the morning…" he said and turned to Cameron "…you don't mind waiting until tomorrow morning to get your gift do you…" he asked hopefully.

She sighed and pouted slightly at him, but nodded anyway, he kissed her forehead and turned back to Wilson, standing there mesmerized at his actions; "…morning then…" he said surely "…early morning…" he added looking back at Cameron and smiled tenderly at her.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Cameron asked, later that day as they rode the elevator down to the underground garage.

House smiled mischievously; "…you…" he in a sexy tone, looking at her and waggling his brows at her.

She blushed and rolled her eyes; "…I can cook us something…" she offered shyly.

House shook his head; "…tomorrow…tonight we're getting take out and locking ourselves in my apartment…and we're not leaving until Monday morning…" he stated as the elevator doors swung open and they walked out.

And he moved to his bike, while Cameron moved to her car, but not before sharing a quick kiss and House splayed his hand over her taught bottom and gave her a gentle swat there as she moved away from him, causing her to chuckle and shake her head at him, before getting in her car and closing her door. As he put his helmet on and mounted his bike eager to get home and…celebrate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So No more updates until I'm done with my finals...the last one is on the 15th...so, I'm sorry, but it'll have to stay on hold.

Please don't hate me...)

Please R&R, because reviews are love and I need it...xD

Lurve!


	20. Steve

Chapter 20: Steve

"Hum…" Cameron hummed as he closed the front door of his condo with her back and pressed his body flush against hers, as his lips moved eagerly over the side of her neck and her hands gripped his hair pulling him closer, "…you're so good at that…" she mumbled distractedly, her eyes slipping shut as she felt him bite down where her neck and shoulder met, and suck intently.

He smirked against her skin and kissed the reddened mark he left on her neck; "…I like doing it to you…" he confessed before continuing to kiss and suck on her neck, as his hands moved to sneak under her blouse, smoothing over his .

"Bedroom?" she gasped out as she felt him move his hands up her stomach until he was cupping her breasts through the negligee.

House pulled back with lust-filled eyes and a slightly dazed expression grazing his otherwise gruff face, moving his hands to rest lightly on her hips, while he took a few seconds to catch his breath; "…we should eat first…" he told her still slightly out of breath.

Cameron frowned confusedly at him, taking her lower-lip between her teeth, unable to hide her disappointment; "…I'm not hungry…" she said with a cute pout, making House smile a little, before her hands moved to the waistband of his pants and gripped it, tugging him towards her forcefully, causing him to stumble forward and slam his hands onto the door behind her for support "…not for food…" she added with a sultry smile, wrapping her lips around his Adam's apple.

House groaned as she began to suck there, her hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it over his broad shoulders along with his leather jacket, letting them dropped heavily onto the hardwood floor; "Cam…" he grunted out, as her hands smoothed over his bare abdomen "…we should eat something…" he said through greeted teeth as she slipped her hand into his pants and cupped him through the thin fabric of his briefs.

"I'm planning on it…" she whispered while her other hand unfastened his jeans and she carefully backed him until they had reached the front of his couch and shoved him down onto it with a sultry smile.

House sighed as he watched her drop to her knees in front of him and pull his jeans and briefs off, with his help until they pooled at his ankles and she smiled up at brightly up at him.

She teased him for what seemed like forever, kissing up his thighs taking her sweet time until she reached the top, only to go back and start again at his knees; "…tease…" House sighed out.

Cameron smiled up at him and sat back on the balls of her feet; "…two things before we go any further…" she said surely and he nodded, encouraging her to continue. She grinned and leaned forward, smoothing her hands up his thighs, applying just the right amount of pressure on his half thigh to dull the constant throb there "…no pushing…" she said as her right hand took hold of the base of his hard length and House gasped at her firm yet gentle grip "…or I'll bite…" she added moving her hand up on him and letting her thumb lightly trace random patterns on the tip of his head.

House sighed contently, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he began to take slow and shaky breaths, the feel of her touching along with the anticipation of what was to come, making it all to easy for him to want to lose it before it even began.

"No bucking…" she said and House gasped audibly, opening his eyes to look down at her, as she grazed her tongue over the underside of the head of his cock, her eyes locked on his "…or I'll stop…" she added pulling back and ignoring his grunts of protest. "Got it?" she asked seriously.

He took a deep breath and nodded, ignoring the urge to make a snark remark about their current predicament; "…got it…" he croaked out instead, watching with wide eyes as she nodded and bent her head, gasping as her lips moved over his head and took it into the warmth of her mouth as her tongue swirled, stroked and teased him.

House was a panting mess as Cameron sucked, nipped, kissed and licked him in a thoroughly satisfying manner, the fingers of her right hand wrapping around the base and holding it confidently, keeping him from coming as she took him farther into her mouth and sucked even harder than before.

He moaned, grunted and tried as hard as he could to stop his hips from bucking into her hot mouth, all the while gripping the couch pillow so tight his knuckles had turned a deadly shade of white, to stop them from lacing through her hair and hold her closer to himself.

He watched helpless as she snaked her left hand between them and slipped it inside her pants, moaning vigorously around his length as her fingers dove between her folds and made contact with her swollen and throbbing clit, this was enough to have him throwing his head back and thrashing it from side to side, as he longed for release, but it was denied by the firm hold she had on the base of his painfully hard cock.

With every confident stroke her mouth gave his rock-hard length, her fingers pressed hard on her clit, causing her to moan around him , in turn making him grunt loudly at the combined feel of her teeth on every up-stroke and deep vibration of her delighted moans as she lead the way towards the edge for both of them.

She finally came on a down-stroke, her tongue teasing the underside of his prick until she couldn't take anymore of him inside, groaning deeply around him and releasing the grip she had on his base, while she sucked harder and harder until he croaked out her name in a strained groan of 'A…Al…Allison' spilling himself into her willing mouth as she took everything and came again, harder than before, just from the knowledge that she's done that to him, left him empty, speechless and sated.

House was slumped back on the couch breathing hard, head back on the headrest and eyes opened and glued to the ceiling as he struggled to rid them of the thick fog that had clouded them when his orgasm hit. It took him a few minutes, but he finally looked down to find Cameron still kneeling between his knees and looking innocently up at him.

Silently he took her hands, that rested lightly on his knees and pulled her up and towards him, until she was straddling his lap; "…humm…" was all he managed to get out, as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his t-shirt clad chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing it lazily.

For the longest time they remained in that position, Cameron's arms wrapped over his shoulders, while her hands caressed the short hair on the back of his neck; and House holding her tightly and humming contently into her flushed skin.

"I take it you enjoyed your present…" she whispered coyly into his ear while nibbling tenderly on his swollen lobe.

House chuckled into her neck and pulled back, kissing the tip of her nose and then her soft lips; "…it…was…the…best…gift…ever…" he murmured in between kisses to her cheeks, jaw, eyelids, chin and lips, lingering there longer and eagerly pushing his tongue into her mouth, curious to taste her again, now that she'd been tainted by him.

She returned the kiss just as eagerly, enjoying the way his probing tongue tease hers and explored every inch of her mouth, her hands lacing through his hair and pulling him closer to her willing mouth.

Suddenly she felt House's hands moving to her hips and gripping them tightly, before he swung her onto the empty couch coshing next to him and laid on top of her; "…tell me you'll never do it again…" he demanded more than pleaded, as he leant forward and kissed desperately on the lips, before moving his kisses down her jaw and onto her throat.

Cameron moaned loudly as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat and sucked it harshly; "…what…" she asked confusedly not having paid attention to what he'd requested of her or even understood what he'd meant by it.

House ground his hips against hers and pulled back from her clavicles; "…tell you'll never go down on anyone, like that again…" he mumbled, before latching his mouth back onto her delicious skin.

She smirked and moved her hands to press his head closer to her skin; "…not even you…" she asked intently.

"Only me" she heard him growl into her clavicles, while his hands held her tighter beneath him.

"Okay…" she said simply, making him look up at her and shake his head, before moving up her body and kissing her lips passionately. "Just hold on to me and I swear I'll never do it to anyone else…" she whispered seriously looking deep into his eyes.

House got the message: 'Don't blow _**us**_ up and I won't blow anyone else'; "…I will…" he said in response to her statement and held her more firmly as if acting on his words.

She smiled and kissed him again, but the animalistic sound of House's stomach lurching, made her pull back chuckling light-heartedly; "…maybe we should eat now…" she offered smiling brightly up at him.

He nodded and kissed her lips tenderly, before sitting straight on the couch, pulling his pants and briefs up and rearranging himself; "…Café Spiletto it is…" he said reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small piece of paper, smoothing it and reaching for the phone to dial the numbers he had scribbled on the paper.

Cameron raised her brows_…two great restaurants in one day…nice…_she mentally commented, before standing and moving to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, while House placed their order into the receiver.

A few minutes later he limbed quietly into the bathroom to find her brushing her teeth with her right index finger and chuckled as he leant against the doorframe, his eyes never leaving her; "What?" she asked curiously after she finished 'brushing' and washed her flushed face, hoping it would help cool her a bit.

He shook his head; "…you don't have to brush with your finger…" he told her in an incredulous tone.

She just shrugged and dried her face with one of the towels by the sink; "…my brush is in the car and I really don't feel like going outside…" she said walking up to him and giving him a minty-fresh kiss.

"So use mine" House said simply, snaking his arms around her waist and over the swell of her perfect backside, slipping them into her back pockets and pulling her closer to him.

She smiled and shrugged, before mumbling 'it's your brush' against his lips distractedly.

"Why don't you leave yours here anyway?" he asked kissing her lightly.

"I don't live here…" she stated and shot him her best 'Duh' look, before burying her face in his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

House shrugged; "…you spend most of the nights here…it's stupid that you don't have a toothbrush here…" he added quietly, kissing the top of her head.

She chuckled, making House pull back and frown down at her; "…I'm sorry…" she chuckled out pulling back from him and continuing to laugh "…I'm just imagining you…waking up and having a panic attack when you found my toothbrush sitting next to yours…" she finally explained.

House pouted slightly; "…why would I have a panic attack…" he asked seriously.

She stopped chuckling and shrugged; "…because…" but she stopped and sighed unable to find the right words.

House pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked up to her, turning her around and hugging her tightly from behind; "…what do you see…" he asked looking at his toothbrush.

She frowned, as she looked at his toothbrush sitting in a cup over the sink; "…a toothbrush…" she dragged out.

"Yes…" he said surely "…a lonely toothbrush…" he added intently, before leading her into bedroom and opening the first drawer on his dresser "…what do you see…" he asked resuming his position behind her and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist again, resting his scruffy chin on her right shoulder.

Her frown deepened; "…an…a…an empty drawer…" she answered reluctantly.

He nodded against her shoulder; "…yes…" he said slowly "…your drawer…" he added kissing her neck gently.

She turned in his arms and looked at him like he had gone crazy; "…you're giving me a drawer…" she asked carefully.

He nodded and smirked at her; "…you gave that empty side on your bed…" he said offhandedly "…I'm giving you a drawer…and a toothbrush slot…" he said kissing her tenderly "…happy monthaversary…" he mumbled against her lips.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made them pull back; "…hum…food, finally…" he said letting go of her and walking out of the bedroom.

Soon they were sitting comfortably on the leather couch digging excitedly into their plates and chatting casually.

After dinner Cameron carried their plates to the kitchen, only to be followed by House and then dragged to the bedroom; "...the blow job…" House paused and shook his head appreciatively "…very good…" he breathed out "…but I really want to be inside you now…" he told her seriously.

She smiled and began to remove her clothes; once she was done she moved to lay in the middle of the bed, propped up on her elbows, her left leg bent at the knee and her right one stretched on the bed, as she smiled brightly up at him and crocked her right index finger at him, encouraging him to join her.

Which he did willingly, throwing his clothes off and climbing in over her, until he was resting comfortably between her parted thighs and their lips automatically met in the dark room as they kissed passionately.

-----------------------------------

Cameron woke up to find the sun was just rising outside and to the insistent sound of someone knocking on House's door; "…Greg…" she muttered sleepily into his neck. When he didn't wake up, she intently nipped on his earlobe while smoothing her hand down his chest and starting to scrap her nails over his lower abdomen.

House sighed and hummed, tightening his left arm around her; "…more…" he asked sleepily with a contented smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Cameron was about to answer, but the knock came again and this time it was far more insistent and it made House instantly sit up on the bed and reach for his discarded jeans, pulling them on; "…it's your present…" he said excitedly before pecking her quickly and limping out of the room. "Don't move…" he shouted over his shoulder closing the bedroom door behind himself.

He threw the door open to find Wilson standing there with a cat-carrier and looking completely miserable; "…what happened to you…" House asked with an amused grin, as he took in the scratches all over his friend's boyish features.

Wilson glared at him; "…this animal is possessed…" he said thrusting the cat-carrier into his friend's bare chest "…if I was Cameron I'd dump you for giving me that thing…" he protested angrily.

House moved to the couch and placed the carrier on it, before opening it and removing the tiny cub from inside it, holding it up to his face and smiling at it; "…well, you're not Cameron…she's much more fun to hang out with than you…" he joked lightly "…and she puts out…" he added with a wide smirk, before shutting the door on his friend's face, before he could say anything else and walking up to his bedroom door, standing before it and taking a deep breaths.

"Okay…" he said placing his palm on the cub's stomach and holding to his eye-level "…you're about to meet Allison…" he said quietly watching as the cat's blue eyes widened and focused on his own eyes "…now…this is very…very…" he paused "…very important…and I need you to not screw this up for me…okay…" he asked and watched as the small cat yawn broadly at him "…pay attention…" House scolded and the cat shook his head and locked eye with him again "…I need this, okay…and you need it too, or else you'll end up living here with me…" he paused for effect "…and if you screw this up for me…I might just forget to feed you or worse feed you to the neighbour's Bulldog…" he threatened seriously and the cat just lowered his little head and nuzzled his hand.

"Greg…" Cameron called out from the other side of the door "…who are you talking to…" she asked sounding more alert than before.

"Just a second" was House's reply, before he turned to the cat again "…please…please be good…" he asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Carefully he moved the cat, until he was holding it behind his back and away from Cameron's view and turned the knob, limping slowly into the room; "…ready…" he asked as he walked farther into the room.

At this she jumped on the bed and threw the t-shirt he had worn the night before on, kneeling on the foot of the bed with an eager smile; "What is it?" she asked smiling widely at him.

He smiled back and moved to sit on the bed next to her, still not showing her the present; "…I have to ask you something first…" he told her quietly and she nodded, so he continued "…if you don't like it…don't let it show…" he whispered slowly "…because Wilson showed he didn't like it and it flipped on him…" he explained carefully.

"Okay…" she dragged out reluctantly.

"Don't worry, I had a serious talk with it…" he said with a reassuring smile "…I hope you like it…" he said as he slowly began to bring her gift in front of him until she could see it.

Cameron gasped loudly as she saw it, immediately extending her hands out to grab it, gently House set him down on her open hands and watched as she looked at it with a wide smile on her face; "Oh Greg…" she breathed out as she looked at the cub's huge blue eyes.

"I was thinking something more like Steve…" House joked light-heartedly, feeling immensely relieved that the cub hadn't attacked her and that she, apparently, liked her gift.

She frowned; "You want to name our cat Steve?" she asked reluctantly.

House froze_…our cat…_he wasn't sure why he'd frozen, it had crossed his mind_…I even named it…_he reasoned with himself; "…McQueen…" he told her seriously.

She smiled and looked at the cat; "…humm…" she hummed locking her eyes with the cub's "Steve" she repeated and the cat instantly responded by releasing an excited meowing sound, placing his tiny paws lightly on Cameron's cheeks and moving closer to her face, before rubbing his fury head against her right cheek, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"I think he likes the name…" House said amusedly "…I think his getting a little too friendly…" he stated taking the cat from her hands and setting him down on the bed "…she's mine…" he stated leaning over to her giggling form and kissing her tenderly, while Steve moved to lie next to House's left thigh, snuggling up against him, as he and Cameron continued to kiss one another.

Please R&R...Lurves you all!!!

BeeBee.


	21. Thieve

Chapter 21: "Thieve?!?"

"Steve, I'm home…" House shouted in a sing-song tone as he walked into his apartment, throwing the door closed behind him and scanning his living room, looking for the small fury being he's been sharing his home with for the past month and a half.

"Steve…" he called out again, when all the response he got from his faithful pet was dead silence and he didn't find him napping on the top shelf of the tall bookcase across the room from the front door.

He walked farther into his living room, searching every corner he recalled having ever seen the white fluffy cat hiding before and got nothing; "…where on earth did he go…" he muttered under his breath as he searched through the entire apartment and came up empty handed.

At that point there was only one though going through his mind_…Fuck, Allison is gonna kill me…_

For the longest time he just stood there, rooted to the floor, as images of the million ways in which Cameron would torture him and then ultimately dump him on his sorry ass, when she found out that he'd lost her cat...their cat.

The intermittent red light on his answering machine made him come back to reality and he reluctantly pressed the play button and the single message played itself out for him as the sound of her sweet voice swept through his weary mind:

_Hey, it's me_

_I hope you and Wilson had fun, I went by to get Steve, I figured you wouldn't be home for a while and I didn't want him to stay alone._

_Night…_

He found himself sighing in relief and pressing the button again just to be sure she had indeed taken the cat home with her.

After that and without a second thought he took his keys and left his apartment in a hurry. The ride to her place was fast and once there he rushed inside and up the stairs to her floor, stopping just outside her door to catch his breath and rub his right hand through his aching thigh, instantly regretting having sped up the four flights of stairs like he had, before reaching for the spare key and opening the door.

He found her slumped onto her side on her couch, with Steve curled up against her stomach, the only light in the room coming from the television, where a black and white movie played to no one in particular.

"…hey there, traitor…" House said sitting on her coffee table and running his right hand over the smooth fury coat of the tiny cub.

Steve stretch lazily against his mistress and simultaneously leaned into his master's touch, making quiet mewing sounds and stretching his paws, clawing at the couch pillow in delight.

"…you're here…" Cameron's sleepy voice reached his ears and Steve's as the small cat moved it's head and lifted Cameron's hand with it, moving beneath it, pleading for her affection, which she gave willingly, smoothing her hand over Steve's back gently.

"You stole my cat…"House said feigning outrage.

Cameron chuckled and sat up straight, swinging her feet off the couch and scooping Steve onto the crook of her elbow, holding it close to her body, before moving to her feet and stretching lazily.

"Are you staying?" she asked quietly, looking down at him.

House thought for a second and then looked up at the tiny cat, comfortably curled up in her arm; "…he doesn't seem too inclined into leaving…" he said watching as the cat playfully clawed at the old band t-shirt she had borrowed/stole from him and was currently wearing.

She chuckled sleepily and held out her right hand for him, which he took, placing a tender kiss to her forehead before they made their way to her bedroom.

Just as they crossed the threshold, House took Steve from her and put him down carefully; "…sorry kiddo, but Master and Mistress are going to fool around for a while…" he told him with a mischievous grin in Cameron's direction "…make yourself comfortable, it might take a while…" he said with grinning widely once Cameron reached for the waistband of her yoga pants and proceeded to strip them off, before moving slowly to her bed and crawling onto it, all the while House's eyes never leaving her swaying hips, as he closed the door softly behind them.

House placed his cane over her dresser and limped slowly to the bed, stripping of his leather jacket and t-shirt letting them drop to the floor, before he climbed onto the bed and moved to hover above her.

"Hey…" she whispered huskily, beaming up at him, while her hands moved down his taught chest and gripped the waistband of his jeans, pulling his hips down against hers roughly.

House groaned; "…hey, yourself…" he replied, lowering his head to trail tender kisses down her jaw, his forearms resting at each side of her shoulders and his hands diving into her hair, gently caressing the silky tresses.

Cameron's right foot, moved intently up the back of his left calf, her left knee digging into his ribs, as her foot moved up to the small of his back and pressed him down against her; "…how was your night…" she murmured distractedly, her left hand locked on the back of his neck, while her right one moved freely down his toned bare back.

House sighed contently; "…the scotch was good…" he said and finally kissed her passionately.

Cameron moaned into his mouth, enjoying the mix between the bitter taste of vicodin and the tasteful flavour of old scotch, as his tongue slipped into her mouth and began exploring it thoroughly.

He pulled back abruptly and just looked down at her with his intense blue eyes, causing a frown to show on Cameron's face; "…what's the matter…" she asked worriedly, her hands moving from around his neck to smooth gently over his scruffy jaw.

He forved a weak smile and kissed the tip of her nose tenderly; "…can I interest you in a warm bath…" he asked huskily, rubbing the tip of his nose gently against the bridge of hers.

She grinned and nodded, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips and rolling them around until House was flat on his back with a deep groan escaping his lips; "…except…I…will…take…care…of the…warm…bath…" she whispered in between kisses to his forehead, nose, scruffy cheeks and chin, temples and lips "…while you get naked and lay here looking sexy…" she said finally sitting up straight above him and smoothing her hands down his bare chest "…okay?" she asked with a saucy smile.

Is only response was to nod and watch as she hopped off of him and disappeared into her bathroom, before he reached for the waistband of his jeans and made quick work of it, stripping out of his jeans and briefs and throwing them onto the chaise-long by her bed, but as he moved he winced as the pain in his thigh grew worse in severity, he contemplated taking another vicodin, but quickly pushed the thought aside, remembering the pill he'd taken not even forty minutes before.

It wasn't long before he looked over at the door that lead to the bathroom to find her leaning on it and looking at his lying naked form on her bed, letting her eyes move from his face, to his neck and down his strong looking chest, his hands resting over his abdomen, linked together, while his thumbs kept doing circles around each others as he waited for her to call him, from where she stood she could see his semi-hard length, allowing her eyes to rest there a little longer than anywhere else in his body.

"Stop staring at my leg" House said looking seriously at her, while placing his hands behind his head, trying to fake relaxation, watching as she pushed herself off of the doorframe and took the t-shirt she'd borrowed from him and let it fall to the floor, as she made her way to her bed and crawled on top of it, sitting on the balls of her feet next to his thighs.

"I wasn't staring at your leg…" she stated matter-of-factly, her right hand moving to rest over his marred thigh, her eyes finding his in the dark room "…I was however staring at your…" she let her voice trail of as her hand moved up his half muscle and found his mild erection, running her right index finger over the length of it, making him tense at first and close his eyes, but soon sigh delightedly and meet her eyes once again.

"Maybe I could…" she started distractedly in a quiet tone, her eyes still fixed on his length, but he stopped her before she could go any further.

"Maybe later…" he said standing up, unable to stop himself from hissing as he stretched his right leg, the remaining muscle on his thigh stretching to it's full capacity, causing sharp jolts of pain to shook up his body, making him cringe and take a deep breath before finally lifting his eyes to meet hers "…bath…now…" he breathed out, his eyes pleading with hers.

As if on auto-pilot she jumped off the bed and moved to his side, taking his right arm and draping it over her shoulders, while her left arm moved around his waist and helped him limp to the bathroom.

She helped him get into the steaming bubbly water of her tub, watching as he winced as he gripped the edges of the tub and lowered himself reluctantly into the water, sighing as his thigh submerged and he leaned back against the tub, enjoying the soothing feel of the jets of her tub as they hit his weary body and relieved his stress.

He opened his eyes to find Cameron coming back into the bathroom, wearing the shirt she'd taken off not even fifteen minutes prior; "…I'm an idiot…" she blurted out as she sat at the edge of the tub sideways so she could look down at him.

House chuckled and took her right hand in his, liking their fingers together over the ledge of the tub; "…no you're not…"he groaned out, bending his right knee and feeling a jet hit it just the right way to dull the throbbing there. "You're…" he paused to close his eyes and rest his head back onto the tub "…you're horny…" he chuckled out, opening his eyes to find her blushing furiously.

She groaned and released his face to cradle her face in her hands in shame; "…baby…" House called out, making her peak out at him through her slightly parted fingers, causing him to chuckle "…it's not a bad thing, I like it when you get all horny on me…" he said with a sexy grin.

She dropped her hands to her lap and sighed again; "…I should have seen you were in pain…" she whispered embarrassedly.

House shook his head; "…you prepared me a bath…" he stated with a smirk "…you turned the jets on and everything…" he added tugging at the hem of her t-shirt, making her look at him. "Get in here?" he ordered playfully.

She smiled shyly and stripped of her only garment of clothing, before stepping into the tub and settling with her back to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

She sighed as she felt him kiss the top of her head; "…are you feeling better…" she asked reluctantly, despite their almost five month long relationship, she was still very careful in addressing his pain, like when she felt him toss and turn late at night next to her, she would silently hand him his pills if they happened to be out of reach, not saying anything, unsure of what to say to him at that moment; or other times when he'd have to wait for the vicodin to kick in and she would wordlessly rub his maimed thigh until he'd murmur he was alright and she would simply cradle his leg between both of hers and wait for him to settle back into sleep.

"Hum mmm…" he hummed affirmatively into the crown of her head.

"You mentioned it" she blurted out rolling her head until it rested on his right shoulder and she looked up at him.

House frowned and looked back at her, his eyes questioning hers; "…the bath…you said I prepared it…but you were the one that suggested it…" she explained seriously.

House chuckled, making her sigh at the vibrations that rumbled through his chest and into her back; "…in all fairness..." he said very sarcastically "...I was going to bully you into preparing it anyway…" he said amusedly, making her chuckle quietly and place a tender kiss on the side of his neck.

After a while House sighed contentedly; "…I really, really like this tub…" he confessed, holding her tighter to his chest. "Was it already here when you moved or did you have it installed afterwards?" he asked suddenly.

She frowned but answered anyway; "…I got it installed…" she murmured enjoying the way his fingers brushed lightly against her sides.

"Who paid for it…" he asked after a few silent moments "…you or your landlord?"

"My landlord…" she snorted "…he'd die before he paid for anything in this place…" she added humourlessly.

"Nice…" he said cheerfully "…then we'd have no problem installing it at my place…" he stated rolling his head until it rested on the edge of the tub behind him.

Cameron tensed in his arms; "…why would we do that…" she asked very slowly.

"Because you're a thieve..."

"A thieve?!?" she repeated confused "Why am I a thieve?"

"Because you stole my cat…" he murmured mischievously, making her chuckle in front of him and relax slightly.

"He's my cat too…" she said seriously.

House shook his head; "I got it" he said simply.

She frowned; "For me…" she corrected him seriously.

"For our monthaversary…" he re-phrased promptly.

She turned her head until their eyes met and quirked her right brow at him questioningly; "…what are you doing…" she asked as she realised he had an agenda.

House shot her the most innocent look he could muster; "…you steal my cat…tell me he's not mine and then imply I have an agenda…" he blurted out feigning shock.

"Oh…cut it out…" she said light-heartedly, swatting his chest playfully and turning until she knelt between his parted knees, leaning over him slightly and resting her hands at each side of his hips.

He chuckled and rolled his head back again, shimmying down in the tub until his shoulders were submerged and his eyes were locked on hers; "…how many nights as Steve spent with you this week…" he asked quietly, his left hand smoothing tenderly up and down her left arm.

"Hum…" she hummed settling closer to him, her fingertips brushing lightly over his hipbone "…twice…not counting tonight…" she replied lazily. "Why?" she asked curiously.

House shrugged; "…you should move…" he stated surely.

She frowned; "…move where…" she asked confusedly.

"Well…DUH…"

She quirked a brow at him; "…you want me to move in with you…" she asked seriously.

"It's for Steve…really…the poor cat keeps being tossed from my place to yours…it's just not fair…" he said light-heartedly "…plus I could really use one of these there..." he said looking around them at the large tub.

She looked into his eyes and smiled; "…of course…for Steve…" she said and her smile widened, as his right hand moved to tuck a few wet curls behind her ear.

With a silent nod, he lifted his head and kissed her softly, gently taking her bottom-lip between his teeth and nibbling intently, as his hands smoothed down her sides and gripped her hips pulling her body over his and sliding them under her backside, as he scooted forward to sit in the middle of the tub, spreading her legs until they moved to straddle his hips.

"Plus…" he mumbled against her lips; "…no more ridding the bike across town whenever I want to do this…" he added pressing the head of his length against her entry in a teasing manner, his lips locking on her neck and sucking her delectable skin hard.

"Across town…" she moaned out, sliding her legs tighter around his hips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, rubbing herself against the length of him "…it's a fifteen minute ride…"

House shrugged weakly; "…yeah, but why ride for fifteen minutes if I can just roll over, land on you and…" he paused griping her hips tightly as he shifted carefully to fully position himself at her hot moist centre "…humph…" he groaned out into her neck, while his hands forced her roughly down against him and he pushed harshly into her core, making her groan in pain and pleasure at his sudden intrusion "…I'm home…" he confessed quietly into her neck, kissing her there sweetly before tightening his hands on her hips and encouraging her to start moving over him.

Please R&R!

Lurve you all!

BeeBee


	22. Cheated Moron vs Cheating Bastard

Chapter 22: Cheated Moron vs Cheating Bastard

Five months later:

"Finally!!" House breathed out from his spot on the couch when he heard Cameron's key turn in the lock a second before she opened the door and stepped inside. "Where have you been?!" he dragged out exasperatedly, leaning his head back onto the couch so he see what she was doing.

Cameron let out a humourless laugh as she toed her heels off and dropped her bag on the floor by the door; "Is it okay if I ignore that question?" she asked in a tired tone, her fingers deftly working off the buttons on her vest as she padded lazily further into the house.

House frowned and followed her with his eyes; "You're not really ignoring it if you're asking me that, are you?" he asked coyly as he watched her open the fridge door and lean forward to get a better view of it's contents.

Cameron groaned, frustrated to find the fridge empty…still.

"You said we'd go grocery shopping after work…I was waiting for you" House explained as he limped caneless into the kitchen and braced his right forearm on the cupboard next to the fridge.

"Not tonight" she said standing up with a beer in hand. "I'll get off work a little earlier tomorrow and go straight from there." she said unscrewing the cap and taking a swig from the beer, before handing it to House with a tired smile; "Cuddy had me doing the Departments charts, wouldn't let me leave until it was done" she explained.

"Better you than me" House murmured, earning himself a swat to the chest as Cameron chuckled despite herself, and leant up into him to give him a gentle peck. "Want me to run a bath?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed and buried her face in his neck; "I'll do it, if you order us dinner" she mumbled into the side of his neck.

House nodded and kissed her temple; "Deal" he said as they disentangled themselves from the other and moved their separate ways, Cameron down the hall to the bathroom and House to the phone.

An hour later, Cameron was emerging from the bathroom clad in one of House's t-shirts and a pair of black fitted shorts, to find House setting the cartons of pizza on the coffee table next to two beers, before flopping onto his couch with a contented sigh and a slice of pizza in each hand.

Seeing the treat House had gotten them she rushed to the couch and jumped on the couch next to him taking the slice he offered her and wasting no time in devouring it.

"Happy?" House asked amusedly as he watched his girlfriend eating so excitedly.

She nodded and placed a greasy kiss on his lips; "Perfect dinner choice after the day from hell I had." she replied with a giddy smile as she finished that slice and went for a second one without hesitating, making House chuckle, before taking the first bite of his slice.

It had taken a while for them to get used to having the other around every minute of every day…in the beginning they would have gone as far as saying it had been too much, but in time they became accustomed to the others presence, treasuring it and even craving it. Their routine had taken a solid three months to perfect, but it had been worth it, because now that they finally settled into it, they couldn't be more content.

They enjoyed getting home after a long day at work and waste time snuggling on the couch and watching television for hours on end, until Cameron finally managed to convince him to go to bed. It was comforting for both to know that no matter what happened at work they could go home, despite the snarky comments and heated discussions during differentials, and put it behind them in order to fully enjoy each others company.

The pizza didn't last long and soon the couple was lounging comfortably on the couch, House watching a movie, while Cameron dozed off, with her head on his left thigh as he ran his fingers through her hair in soothing motions.

"You're missing it…" House whispered softly as he felt Cameron sit up groggily and stretch languidly, before getting up from the couch and, after Cameron came back from the kitchen and settled on the small expanse of couch on her side, draping her right leg over his right one and snaking her hand under his black tee. "…how are you supposed to watch the movie if you're facing away from the television?" he asked amused, as she settled her head on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck.

She shrugged; "…it's boring…" she murmured against his skin, scraping her nails teasingly over his lower abdomen, making him groan quietly and wrap his arm tighter around her.

House made a non-committal noise and turned onto his side to face her, his feet pushing against the opposite arm of the couch instantly knocking Steve to the ground carelessly; "I still can't believe they manage to turn Alexander the Great into a freaking fairy…" House mumbled disbelievingly as his left hand trailed up her side and snaked around the column of her delicate neck, her messy curls tickling the back of his hand as he guided her lips to his own and kissed her lazily.

Cameron moaned against his mouth as his lips moved languidly over hers, causing her to press her body further into his, hoping to encourage him to deepen the kiss.

House was reluctant though, keeping the kiss as shallow as possible, nothing but lips caressing lips, while hands massaged lightly and ran effortlessly over each others bodies.

"Greg…" Cameron huffed whiningly, not pulling away from his lips, but hiking her right leg further up, between both of his and pressing her thigh intently against his crotch.

"So needy…" House chuckled out, pulling back and kissing the tip of her nose, his left hand resting on her hip, as his thumb traced lazy circles over the exposed hipbones.

She pouted. Her hand smoothed down his chest and abdomen and slipped under the hem of his tee. She traced the waistband of his cotton pants; "…it's been a week…" she whispered still pouting, her index finger slipping under the hem of his pyjama pants, making him close his eyes as she teased him tenderly through the fabric of his boxers.

"We've been busy" House mumbled tilting his head forward until it rested between hers and the couch cushion, sighing as she continued to fondle him.

She nodded and kissed his temple softly; "We're not anymore" she said with a smile. "the patient's been released" she stated in a content tone, making House smile into her neck "and you're all mine" she purred squeezing him intently.

House growled and bit down on her neck, making her moan and squirm next to him; "finally" he stated pulling her closer and crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Cameron responded eagerly, wrapping her right leg around his hip and grinding her pelvis against his, as his hands tightened on her hips; "I've missed you" she whispered as his lips trailed down onto her neck and his hand moved from her hip to gently cup her right breast, making her moan and press herself tighter against him.

House smirked against her skin; "tell me what you want, Allison" he commanded softly into her collarbone, his thumb brushing over her nipple, making it harden instantly and her hold on him became even stronger.

Her hand returned to his growing length, squeezing him teasingly and nibbling on his earlobe as he continued to suck on her collarbone and massage her breast; "bedroom" House asked in a grunt into the hollow of her throat.

Cameron sighed contentedly and released him, jumping to her feet and holding her hands out for him to take, which he did as quickly as his leg allowed him. Instantly his arms went around her waist and his lips found hers in a searing kiss.

House's tongue finally snuck into her mouth, causing her to moan and melt in his arms as his tongue teased hers mercilessly. Just as they were stumbling down the hall to his bedroom there was a knock on the front door, making Cameron pull back and stomp her foot childishly; "Oh Fuck No!" she practically shouted.

House chuckled amusedly and kissed her forehead. "That's probably Wilson" he breathed out in an exasperated sigh, as he dropped his arms from around her and fell back onto the couch.

"I take it I should get the door" Cameron mumbled resigned to spend yet another night celibate.

House's response was a puppy dog look and a gentle pet of his injured thigh, making Cameron roll her eyes and finally go see who was knocking.

"Hey Wilson" She said with a smile as he walked slowly into the room and smiled sadly in response.

"Hey, I'm sorry to come by so late" he murmured to Cameron.

She shook her head and motioned for him to join House on the couch. "It's okay" she offered quietly.

"No it's not" House said loudly, when Wilson dropped down onto the leather couch next to him. "What do you want?" he asked his friend irritably.

Wilson shrugged weakly, his eyes dancing over the television screen across from him. "I need a place to spend the night" he said simply.

"Wonder boy was caught sneaking into his new secret cave?" House asked amusedly "And by cave I mean the new Radiology nurse, obviously" he added in a staged whisper and a fake wink at his friend.

"Greg" Cameron admonished him as she came in from the kitchen with two glasses of scotch. "You can stay here for as long as you want" Cameron said to Wilson with a gentle smile as she handed him his glass.

"Yeah, you can stay as long as you want" House agreed as he took his glass from Cameron as well "Not" he added shooting her a serious glare.

Wilson sighed. "Thanks Cameron" he murmured sipping carefully from his scotch and blatantly ignoring House's comment.

House rolled his eyes at Cameron as she moved to sit on the chair next to the couch. "So how did Julie find out about the Radiology nurse?" House pressed obnoxiously, ignoring the glare Cameron fixed him with.

"What happened?" Cameron asked gently, reaching for House's glass.

"Get your own scotch" House said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, so you'll be sharing the couch with Wilson then" Cameron stated flatly "I'm sure if you spoon real tight you can both get a good night of sleep" she added with a smirk, at the look of pure horror on House's face and Wilson's quiet chuckle.

Without a single word House handed his glass to Cameron, which she took with a wide smile, before turning her attention back to Wilson, ignoring House's glares and childish stomping.

"So what happened, Wilson?" She asked again seriously.

Wilson sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Julie had an affair" he confessed embarrassedly.

Instantly House emitted a loud and clearly forced laugh, slapping his good thigh and being as obnoxiously rude has humanly possible.

"House" Cameron hissed at him, noticing the way Wilson fidgeted uncomfortably next to House.

"What?!" House asked seriously. "It serves him right, how does it feel to be the cheated moron instead of the cheating bastard?" House asked turning slightly to face his friend.

Wilson sighed deeply; "It sucks" he admitted tiredly, slumping visibly in his seat.

Cameron reached a comforting hand and patted his knee lightly; "I'm sorry" she offered quietly. "I'll leave you two alone" she said handing House's glass back to him and placing a tender kiss to his cheek. "Be nice" she whispered so only he could hear her.

House gave a non-committal shrug and watched as she patted Wilson's shoulder and threw "Everything you'll need is in the closet in the laundry room" over her shoulder.

They were quiet until the sound of House's bedroom door closing softly resounded through the silent apartment.

"So" House threw into the air "Another failed marriage…you going for a record or something?" he added with a smirk.

Despite himself, Wilson chuckled and took one long drag of the amber liquid until his glass became empty and he tipped it with a clack of his tongue. "Have anymore of this?" he asked House with a hopeful smile.

"In the kitchen" House said over the rim of his glass. "Bring some beers too" he said as Wilson stood up and went into the kitchen in search of some much needed alcohol.

The night went on smoothly, Wilson and House sprawled in the living room drinking as much alcohol as possible and stuffing their faces with all sorts of snacks as they drowned Wilson's sorrows over an 'OC' marathon.

It wasn't until after four in the morning that they finally ran out of beer and scotch and Wilson finally passed out from sheer exhaustion, leaving House alone with a shady horror movie and a bowl of Cheetos.

"Greg" Cameron's sleepy voice sounded from behind him, making him turn his head to find her standing at the entrance to the hallway wearing one of his old band tees that covered the tops of her thighs and not much after that, leaving her long legs exposed to his wandering eyes.

He smiled lazily at her and motioned for her to get closer, which she did slowly, releasing a tiny yawn as she reached the front of the couch and stood between his parted knees.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked with a cute pout, nudging his left knee with her right one.

House regarded her for a few seconds, before shaking his head; "make me" he whispered, resting his head comfortably over the back of the couch, his eyelids dropping from too much alcohol and too little sleep.

Cameron frowned and pouted, while stomping her foot shamelessly, making House open his eyes and watch her amusedly; "Did you just stomp your foot?" he asked in a mocking tone, his eyes never wavering from hers.

She nodded and sighed resigned eyeing the sleeping form of little Steve cuddled up against House's left thigh with his head on his master's strong leg; "Don't come to bed" she said smiling coyly. "It's fine."

"It is?" House asked slightly surprised.

She nodded and leaned forward, running her hand over Steve's fury back, before picking him up and holding it to her chest; "I'll just take this little guy to bed with me…he'll keep me warm, won't you baby?" she asked the little fury ball, nuzzling the cub's sleepy face as he tenderly clawed at her cheeks and purred.

House watched with a quirked eyebrow; "You're picking Steve over me?!" he asked shocked.

Cameron nodded and held the cat to her side as she met House's eyes again; "You're picking Wilson over me!" Cameron stated smugly before padding back to their bedroom.

About thirty minutes later Cameron smiled to herself as she felt the bed dip behind her and the covers been pulled tighter around her as House's left arm snuck around her and pulled her closer to him.

She turned her head slightly until she could see his face from the corner of her eye.

"What?" House asked sleepily.

She smirked; "Did you realize Wilson wasn't putting out?" she chuckled out.

House gave a playful snort; "He ruins any chance of me getting frisky with my girl, drinks all my beer, eats all my snacks, takes over my couch and has the nerve to pass out before he can give me the 'thank you for your hospitality' blow job I was hoping for" House joked light-heartedly, kissing the back of Cameron's neck, making her shiver against him.

"Greg" Cameron dragged out warningly. House hummed into the back of her neck, but carried on teasing her either way. "We're not getting frisky with Wilson sleeping on the couch" she whispered weakly.

"Well, we're not getting frisky with him sleeping in here either" he stated, in a faux serious tone, as he wrapped his arm tighter around her and scrapped his scruffy chin over her right shoulder.

Cameron shivered against him, as his hand slipped under the hem of the shirt she'd borrowed and slid achingly slowly up her sides, making her skin break out in goosebumps. "House" she said in a more serious tone this time.

House groaned exasperatedly, but stopped nonetheless. "Fine" he murmured into her hair "but he better find a place tomorrow or we're doing it with him out there" he said seriously.

Cameron chuckled and relaxed into his arms. "Or we could wait until he's gone tomorrow morning and do it then" she offered with a wide grin.

House smiled into her hair and flexed his arm tighter around her. "Wow you're like the bestest smartest girlfriend ever!" he murmured in his best valley girl tone, making Cameron giggle sleepily against him.

"Night Greg" Cameron mumbled drowsily.

"Night baby" House replied already half a sleep.

--

Please read and review.

Love and hugs!


	23. Wow

Chapter 23: Wow

The persistent sound of a hairdryer and clattering of what Cameron could only imagine were hairspray cans and hairbrushes falling into the sink broke through her once peaceful slumber.

Reluctantly opening her eyes she was assaulted with the light from the first morning rays of sunshine that snuck around the curtains and settled the room in a dimly lit almost ethereal glow.

Next to her House groaned, twisted and turned in a fruitless struggle to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep and try to ignore the loud sounds piercing through his bedroom door and disturbing his rest.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Cameron almost shouted, rolling onto her back and stomping her fists and feet against the mattress like a four year old throwing a tantrum. "Is he blow drying his hair?!?" She asked exasperatedly turning her head to face a crazed looking and thoroughly sleep deprived House.

"I always knew he was a woman" he said through greeted teeth, before grabbing his pillow from under his head and throwing it over it, trying to muffle the sounds Wilson was making in the bathroom.

"Maybe he's almost done" Cameron murmured more to herself than to House, pulling the covers tighter around her and slapping her hands against the mattress, tucking herself securely under the covers as she waited for Wilson to stop grooming.

Next to her House snorted from under his pillow and she heard a muffled "Yes and then we can all go and have a snowball fight in hell."

The second his words registered with Cameron the cacophony coming from the bathroom finally ceased, causing her breath to catch in her throat in apprehension, while next to her House lowered the pillow to rest over his abdomen and eyed the door suspiciously.

The silence continued to reign until Cameron finally released the breath she'd been holding and tuned her head to face House. "It's over" she said with a goofy sleepy smile on her face.

House chuckled at the way her hair stuck in every possible direction, her face still displaying the little wrinkles caused by her pillow and what House recognized with a more heartfelt chuckle was morning gunk in the corners of her eyes.

"What?" Cameron asked self-consciously, trying to tame her wild hair.

House smiled at her efforts. "You have morning gunk in your eyes" he stated with a teasing smile.

Cameron's hands went to her eyes and she frantically tried to clean them. "So?" she asked with a small pout "You do too" she murmured accusingly, earning herself another chuckle from House.

He planted a peck on her forehead in response and settled his head on her pillow, burying his face in the crook of her neck and laying his right arm across her covered stomach. "He stopped" House murmured contentedly against her skin.

"Thank the heavens above" Cameron breathed out, her eyes slipping shut as she gave into sleep once again.

Just as the two started dozing off again a muffled 'Fuck' sounded through the door and the blow dryer was turned on once more.

"No" House dragged out exasperatedly.

"I'm gonna lose it" Cameron said through greeted teeth, locking her hand around the wrist that was over her stomach and pulling it away as she kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and got up swiftly.

Almost reflexively House did the same, limping after his fuming girlfriend as she threw the bedroom door open and stomped to the bathroom.

"Morning" Wilson said before he turned towards the hallway with a bright smile on his face that quickly faded as he took in the angry looking Cameron that headed in his direction.

Her hair was a mess of rebel curls and her fists were balled shut hanging against her sides as she walked purposefully towards him. Her petit body, the picture of tension and boiling anger.

Ignoring his cheery greeting, Cameron grabbed the plug of the hairdryer and ripped it from the wall with a menacing glare directed at Wilson. "No More Wilson" she said sharply "No Fucking More!" She added grabbing the blow-dryer and stomping back into the bedroom.

A shocked Wilson turned to see House standing by his bedroom door and looking into it, before turning his head to face him. "What was that?" Wilson asked flabbergasted.

"I have no idea" House said with a wide grin. "But I've never been this turned on in my life" he added, limping back into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Wow" House said as he watched Cameron throw the blow-dryer onto the chair in the corner of the room, make her way to their bed and get under the covers again.

"Will you have my babies?" House asked with a smirk as he rushed to the bed and swiftly moved to lie on top of her.

Cameron chuckled. "You enjoyed that?" she asked disbelievingly.

House nodded and shifted slightly above her, pressing his pelvis flush against hers, causing her eyes to widen in realization. "Oh" she said quietly, before House pressed his lips hungrily against hers.

Cameron's hands cupped his cheeks, holding his face closer to hers as she sneaked her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss as House's right hand flattened against the mattress and he lifted himself up above her, while tugging at the covers separating their bodies with his left.

"Bitchy-sleepy-Ally is such a turn on" House murmured pulling back from her mouth and latching onto her throat instead. His hands moving up her thighs and slipping under the t-shirt she wore, pulling it up as his palms caressed her smooth skin.

"What happened to 'Huh, you have morning gunk in your eyes'?" she asked mimicking the hoarse, low tone House always had when he woke up, making him smirk against the side of her neck and shrug.

"Your outburst made me horny enough to ignore that" he offered nipping at the underside of her jaw, just before he pulled back and pulled the shirt up and over her head exposing her naked body to the morning's golden glow.

"I thought we were going to wait until Wilson left." Cameron argued weakly, watching as House removed his own shirt and pulled the covers the rest of the way off of her.

House shrugged, before settling his body over hers and placing a chaste kiss to her swollen lips. "I'm thinking…" he murmured quietly against her lips, his hands smoothing over her tousled hair "…lets give him something to remember and hopefully make him never want to disturb us in the morning again!" House added waggling his brows suggestively, down at her.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Please read and review.

Lurve you all.


End file.
